


The basement penthouse

by Crayonlighting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alchemy, Auror Harry Potter, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Coming Out, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco sort of redeems himself, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Head Auror Harry Potter, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Potions, Sex Magic, Some Plot, St Mungo's Hospital, Teasing, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Weird Biology, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/pseuds/Crayonlighting
Summary: At the fine young age of 20, Draco Malfoy finds himself the victim of a crime so horrible, it costs him his family. Along the way to solving the crime that changed his entire life, he falls in love. Sort of.Draco looks back at Harry, “Are you flirting with me?” he asks, “Is that what this is? Seduction?”...Draco frowns again, “How long have I been here?” he asks.“It’s been three days, Mister Malfoy.”...“Hugging you,” Harry murmurs. “Why?” Draco asks, he hadn’t asked to be hugged...Draco glares over at Harry, wondering why he had to be the one to be here, instead of any other Auror, “Why are you here?” Harry frowns, he thought he had just explained this to him, “I’m here to help-“...Astoria looks away for a moment, “You’ll have to sort that yourself.”...Draco glares back at Harry, “It turns out not to have been the worst thing that’s ever happened to me,” he snarls, “That honor would go to meeting you.”...Harry looks over at Draco, “I said you were fit, I never said I was attracted to your horrible personality traits.”





	1. The Fallen Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly AU story where Draco has been turned into a vampire, most of the book cannon stays intact, weird Biology exists, and some vampire lore and Draco discovering himself throughout the course of the story. There is some plot, but at some points, there's not much plot at all and is just filler to make it a bit fun. Though the story is not sex-centric and doesn't contain too much of it, the parts that do contain sexual content are fairly explicit.

Draco wakes up, and his first immediate thought is that his abdominal muscles are sore. He lets out an exasperated groan as he moves to sit up on his bed. It’s then that he realizes that he’s not in his bed. Draco looks around, he wasn’t at home. If he didn’t know any better he might say he was in hospital but he would have no reason for being in hospital. The next thing Draco wonders is what that horribly pleasant metallic taste in his mouth is.

“Ah, Mister Malfoy, you’re awake,” Draco looks over to his left, finally taking in his surroundings, and the uncomfortable bed.

“My name is Tilly Rowe, and I’m your matron.”

“What’s going on?” he asks, looking down at himself, he was in Hospital, why was he in hospital?

“You’ve had an accident,” the matron says, walking into the room, taking a closer look at Draco’s chart.

“An accident?” he repeats, wondering what kind of accident he could have possibly had. He couldn’t remember being in an accident.

“Do you know where you are Mister Malfoy?”

Draco frowns, he didn’t but he made an assumption, “St. Mungo’s.”

“Very good,” Tilly mummers marking the chart, “And do you know what day it is?”

Draco frowns, was it Friday? How long had he been here, what the hell actually happened to him?

“Um, Friday,” Draco answers, that was the last he remembered, he remembered it being Friday, and he had plans to meet friends for dinner.

“Hmm,” The matron mutters, marking the chart again.

“Is it not Friday?” Draco asks after a moment.

“It’s alright Mister Malfoy, you’re safe here,” she says, “Confirm the name of your mother and father please?”

Draco frowns starting to wonder if something bad had also happened to his parents, “Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy,” he says quickly, “Are my parents alright?” he asks.

“Your parents are fine,” Tilly assures him, and Draco relaxes for a moment, “They were just here this morning, I’m sure they’ll be back as soon as we alert them you’ve woken.”

Draco frowns again, “How long have I been here?” he asks.

“It’s been three days, Mister Malfoy.”

Draco stares in shock, “Three days? I’ve been asleep in hospital for three days?”

“We will help you sort everything, don’t you worry,” she says.

“What happened to me?” He asks, starting to inspect his body, his pale skin was bruised, almost everywhere, which explained the soreness he was feeling.

“You were attacked.”

“By who?” he asks.

Tilly frowns solemnly, “They don’t know yet.”

“They?”

“The Aurors,” she says, “They waited for you to regain consciousness, but when you were still unconscious the following day they left, but there is one who has been coming in the evenings to check on you, I can call them now if you’d like.”

“Do they know what happened to me?” he asks trying not to sound frantic.

“I’m not sure,” she answers honestly.

Draco sighs heavily, watching her retrieve some medical supplies from the cupboard.

“I’d like to go back to sleep,” Draco says after a moment, “Can I see my parents later please?”

She nods, “I’ll send for your parents straight away, I’m just going to hang this for you, and then I’ll let you get back to sleep,” she says, hanging a bag of blood, and Draco watches curiously.

“This should help,” she says.

“Help with what?” Draco asks, watching the blood bag start to drain.

“The cravings, I’m sure you’ve probably noticed by now, considering how long it’s been,” she says.

Draco stares back at her, “The hell are you going on about?”

“Your affliction,” she says.

“What affliction?” he asks becoming irritated.

“The vampirism,” she says looking back at Draco.

“Vampirism?” he asks dumbly, “I am not a vampire,” Draco says, staring back at her, when she doesn’t say anything else, Draco quickly reaches for the plastic tubing carrying the blood from the newly hung blood bag, however the nurse was quicker than he was, quickly stilling his hand.

“Do not touch that Mister Malfoy, this is not up for discussion.”

Draco watches her for another moment, “I am not a vampire,” he insists, but he also noticed the way that horrible metallic taste in his mouth seems to lessen as he watches the blood drain, and rather quickly from the blood bag.

“Now that you’re awake we can assess the severity of your condition,” she says, “do not touch that while I am gone,” Tilly says glaring down at him, “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Draco is quiet, as he watches her leave the room, and walk down the hall. Draco reaches up, pulling down the blood bag, reading over the label. It seemed like an ordinary blood bag to him, though he hadn’t really seen a lot of blood bags, so he really couldn’t know.

“Mister Malfoy,” The matron scolds, when she comes back, using a spell to hang the bag back up.

Draco rolls his eyes, “I wasn’t doing anything.”

“Learn to follow directions Mister Malfoy,” she says simply, “we’re going to run a series of tests now, and then you can go back to sleep.”

Draco raises an eyebrow, he actually wasn’t feeling very tired anymore, he was actually feeling quite energized, “What kind of tests?”

The tests hadn’t taken very long, Draco had received checks on just about every test she had performed, and Draco didn’t think that was a good thing, but seeing as she only hung one additional blood bag before leaving the room. Draco lays down on the bed, he’s not even sure he could go back to sleep now if he wanted to, his head was spinning as he tried to think about what happened to him. When Draco does decide to close his eyes, he’s out like a light.

 

Draco isn’t sure how long he’s slept for, but when he wakes up, he’s hyper-aware of another person in the room. He sits up quickly, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room, as he looks around the room. If he didn’t know himself, he would have thought that involuntary noise he made was some sort of a growl.

A darkened figure emerges from what he assumed was the doorway, “It’s alright, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Draco narrows his eyes, he knew that voice, “Potter?” he asks slightly shocked, “The hell are you doing here?”

“I’m just here to help,” Harry says, stepping closer to the bed, “They said you came to earlier, so I came as soon as I could.”

“Why?” Draco asks still not understanding.

“I’m here to help you find out who did this to you,” Harry says, “who attacked you.”

Draco had been attacked.

“Vampire,” he mutters more to himself, but Harry nods.

“You were attacked by a vampire, on Friday evening,” Harry confirms.

Draco glares over at Harry, wondering why he had to be the one to be here, instead of any other Auror, “Why are you here?”

Harry frowns, he thought he had just explained this to him, “I’m here to help-“

“Why you, instead of someone else?” Draco says interrupting.

Harry was put off by this question, this was his job he wasn’t going to stop doing his job just because he had personal issues with the victim, “Well it happened in my district, while I was on duty, therefore it’s my case.”

Of course, just what Draco wanted, he didn’t want to admit that Harry _might_ be able to help him figure out what exactly happened to him.

“Well I don’t know what happened to me, so you might as well go,” Draco says.

Harry pulls up a chair and sits down, “I’m not going anywhere until we’ve figured out who did this to you,” he says.

Draco settles back into his bed looking up at the ceiling, “I’m telling you, I don’t remember anything.”

“What is the last thing you do remember?” Harry asks.

Draco thinks back to the last thing he remembered, “I was talking to Blaise, he came to my house, said that I had to come out with them we were going to a pub, and then meeting some others.”

“Who else did you meet?” Harry asks curiously.

Draco shrugs, “That’s the last thing I remember, I don’t remember leaving my house, I don’t remember anything after that. I was standing by the fireplace with Blaise, and that’s it.”

“Do you know which pub you were going to?” Harry asks.

“I don’t remember,” Draco says looking over at Harry, he can’t help but notice the way Harry’s heartbeat seems to grow louder in his ear, he watches Harry shift in the chair, but all Draco can focus on is the vein in Harry’s neck, he can hear the flow of liquid as it runs through his veins, and the next thing Draco knows, he has a pair of long sharp fangs, protruding from his mouth, with a very audible click.

 

Draco quickly covers his mouth with his hand, scooting to the far side of the bed, trying to get away from Harry as quickly as he could.

Harry stares with wide eyes, he hadn’t expected that he hadn’t expected to see Draco like that. He doesn’t want to be scared, but he watches the silver of Draco’s eyes begin to turn red, and he can’t help it, he’d never seen anything like it before and he wants to say he’s mostly fascinated, but he could see that Draco was scared, Draco was afraid of himself. Harry didn’t also need to be afraid of him.

“Hey,” he says softly, “It’s alright,” he says quietly trying to coax Draco back to him, “It’s okay Malfoy.”

“It’s not alright, I have fucking fangs,” he says, his voice quivering until just now he hadn’t believed that anything anyone had been saying to him, but he had fangs, he couldn’t deny what was literally on his face right now.

“Malfoy,” Harry says gently.

“How do I make them go away?” Draco asks frantically.

Harry frowns thinking to himself, he didn’t actually know any vampires, he had no idea what to say, “I, um, I’m not sure,” Harry mutters before getting up, “I’ll get the healer.”

Draco hates the way he’s actually scared of his body right now. He watches Harry exit the room, and he can’t help but drag his fingers across the long fang, he gasps, feeling the fang pierce the tip of his finger.

“Mister Malfoy,” the matron says entering the room, “Are you alright?” Tilly asks moving to get a closer look, “Oh dear,” she mutters.

“How do I get rid of these?” he asks, quickly.

She reaches out examining the fangs, “I’ll bring you another blood bag,” she says before getting up, walking back into the hallway.

Draco watches Harry standing awkwardly outside of the room, he closes his eyes trying to think about how this could have happened to him. How he got this way, he was so lost right now.

“Here you are,” the matron returns a moment later, hanging a new blood bag, replacing the empty.

Draco stares back at her, “Why is this happening?” he asks.

“I didn’t expect you to run through that last bag so quickly, when your thirst reaches a certain point, it just sort of happens on its own,” she explains, “but with time, and practice you’ll be able to control it on your own.”

“Vampires drink blood,” Draco says, “I haven’t been.”

“I can get you a glass if you’d like,” she says, “But this is just as effective.”

No sooner than she finished saying that, did Draco’s fangs begin to recede.

“Feeling better?” she asks.

Draco nods, still a little shaky.

“You will have to consume some sort of blood, now you’ll have to figure out what method of consumption you wish to use, drinking tends to be the easiest, but a lot of new vampires tend to start with blood foods, as it makes the transition easier, you can get blood from special banks, some vampires consume straight from the blood bags, and there are facilities for human consumption, I’ll leave you all the information you’d like,” she says watching Draco for another moment, “Are you alright?”

Draco nods again, “I think so,” he says feeling his fangs retreat fully.

“The younger vampires tend to go through blood a bit quicker, so I’m gonna bring you another bag,” she says, before exiting the room.

Draco sighs pulling his knees up to his chest, “You can come in Potter, no need to stand in the hall.”

Harry clears his throat awkwardly, “I can come back tomorrow,” he insists stepping inside.

“It’s fine,” Draco insists.

Harry nods, sitting down beside the bed once more. Harry looks up watching as the matron returns a moment later, setting a second bag on the counter, “for when you’re ready dear,” she says softly, before leaving them to talk.

“Don’t you have a list of vampires somewhere?” Draco asks.

“Well no,” Harry says, “it would be a vast list, and not even counting the half-vampires.”

“There can’t be that many vampires in London,” Draco says.

“More than you think,” Harry says.

Draco frowns, “Well I can’t remember what happened that night, have you talked to Blaise?”

Harry nods, “We did, and he told us that you were talking to Astoria and that the two of you went to talk alone, and he said that Astoria came back maybe twenty minutes later, saying that she was going to leave,” Harry explains.

Draco wracks his brain trying to remember this encounter.

“We talked to Astoria yesterday, she confirmed you two had a talk, and that you left on your own, but told no one where you were going,” Harry says.

“I don’t remember any of that,” Draco says.

Harry nods, “It’s alright, something might come to you as you recover, I’ll come back in a few days, and see if you remember anything, yeah?” he says getting up, “If you remember anything before then, just send me an owl.”

Draco sighs, “yeah, alright.”

Harry looks back at Draco for a moment, “I am sorry this happened to you,” he says quietly, before turning and leaving the room.

Draco sighs laying back down on the bed, noting that he’d already gone through a quarter of the blood bag, he wondered if this rate of blood consumption would slow down.

 

“Draco,” the soft voice brings Draco out of his trance.

“Mother,” he says looking over, seeing her standing in the doorway.

“You’re alright,” she says hurrying to her son’s bedside, “I was so scared.”

Draco frowns, “You look like you haven’t slept in days,” he mummers.

“I haven’t slept since I found out,” she says, “I stayed for three days by your bedside, I left for the first time this morning, to shower and change my clothes, I was going to come back straight away.”

“You need to sleep,” Draco says, hating the thought of his mother suffering because of him.

“I need to take care of you, what happened to you Draco?” she asks.

“I can’t remember,” he says, “you need your rest mother,” Draco insists.

“I won’t be able to rest until you’re safe at home,” Narcissa says.

Of course, Draco thinks to himself trying his best not to roll his eyes, “Then take me home.”

Narcissa frowns, “are you well?”

“I don’t know,” Draco says, “but I want to go home,” he did want to go home, he was honestly scared of how he was going to behave around other people, but he didn’t want his mother suffering like this because of him, and he wanted his own comfortable bed.

“Please Draco,” Narcissa says softly, “I don’t want anything else to happen to you.”

“Well I don’t think it can get much worse, I’m already a sodding vampire,” Draco grumbles.

“Is it bad?” she asks quietly, looking back at her son reaching for his hand.

“I have fangs,” Draco says looking back at his mother.

Narcissa stares back at Draco, looking absolutely shocked, “What?” she asks with a quiver in her voice.

“I have fangs,” he repeats.

“No, you don’t,” she insists, “You can’t.”

“Well I do,” he snarls.

Draco pulls his hand from his mother’s grasp, turning away from her.

Narcissa wills herself not to cry, “Draco,” she murmurs.

Draco’s only response is to pull the thin sheet over his body, keeping his back turned toward his mother. He only wanted her to take care of him, but the fact that she was so horrified by what he now was, hurt him in a way he couldn’t explain or understand.

Narcissa watches Draco for a moment, before she gently lays her head against Draco’s shoulder, staying quiet for the rest of the night.

 

The following evening Draco was released from St. Mungo’s and went home with his mother.

“Is it true?” Lucius asks when Draco arrives back home.

Draco knew exactly what he was talking about, “Yes, it’s true,” Draco says, standing in front of his father.

“It can’t be,” Lucius says, “After everything we went through!”

“Lucius please!” Narcissa snarls at her husband.

“Yes father, because I fucking wanted this!” Draco says angrily, “I fucking went out looking for a vampire to attack me and turn me into one of them.”

“We can’t,” Lucius says, “if anyone were to ever find out.”

“Well it’s going to be kind of hard to hide the fangs, and the aversion to light,” Draco snaps, “What’s left for people to do or say about us that they haven’t already, huh father? What?” Draco says.

“You must go,” Lucius says, “You must go now, and never return.”

“Excuse me?” Draco stares dumbly at his father at the same time, Narcissa grabs onto Draco’s arm, in a grip that certainly should have hurt, but Draco couldn’t care less right now.

“We will pay for you to go somewhere else, but we will have no chance of recovering from this,” Lucius says, “you have to go Draco.”

“You are not taking my son away from me,” Narcissa says firmly, “I refuse Lucius.”

Lucius glares back at his wife, “Narcissa, our family name.”

“I don’t care about our family name!” Narcissa says that wasn’t true though, she cared very much about the way people saw her. She came from wizarding royalty, and there was a certain level of prestige she was expected to have, and that did not include a vampire for a son.

“You are pathetic,” Draco says before his father can say anything else, “we are here because of you because you failed because you put our family in danger by siding with a homicidal failure, who was too scared to do his own damn bidding. You stepped up to take part in that, and you couldn’t hold your end of the bargain,” Draco says harshly, “That is why we are here, why we are a disgrace to the wizarding community because your precious leader wanted to punish you,” Draco says glaring at his father.

“Draco don’t say that,” Narcissa hisses.

“It’s the fucking truth!” Draco says angrily.

“Draco please,” Narcissa says, and her voice quivers.

Draco looks at his mother for a moment, before turning to look back at his father, “Don’t worry father, I will go, and I’ll never come back.”

“Draco no,” Narcissa says, no longer trying to hide the tears that were now flowing down her cheeks.

“Stop crying mother,” he says, gently removing her hand from his arm, “It’s better this way, I’ll go tomorrow evening,” he says looking at his father before turning to walk to his room.

 

Draco can’t actually believe this is happening to him, but he refuses to let himself feel sorry for himself, he was Draco Malfoy, and vampire or not he had pride in himself.

After being in his room for a few hours, Draco begins to feel that metallic taste fill his mouth again, he quickly grabs a blood bag from the desk before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He wasn’t actually sure how he was going to do this, but he really couldn’t stand to see the sight of himself with fangs right now, not after everything that happened tonight.

Draco stares down at the blood bag trying to figure out how it opens, he pulls on the tab on the bottom of the bag, and it made a tiny popping noise. Draco could feel the fangs sprout, and the clicking noise loud in his ears, as the scent of the fresh blood filled his nostrils. Bringing the bag to his lips Draco began to suck, a large amount of blood filling his mouth all at once sent his senses into overdrive. Draco swallows quickly pulling the bag away from his mouth, and blood began to spill from his mouth. Draco quickly swallows the blood, wiping his mouth now covered in blood with the back of his hand.

After a moment Draco brings the blood bag back to his mouth starting to suck again, this time trying to be more controlled with his drinking. With no success, blood filled his mouth too quickly and spilled over the sides of his mouth again. Draco swallows quickly, panting slightly as he tries to regain control over himself. Draco can feel the fangs in his mouth beginning to tingle, he decides to finish off the bag completely. This time he wasn’t going to stop, he was making too much of a mess.

Draco brings the bag to his mouth once more, sucking quickly and swallowing at the same time. Draco finds himself getting lost in the sensation of the blood traveling through his fangs, causing them to recede back into his mouth, and the room temperature blood to drip down his throat. Draco felt a sort of warm sensation that reminded him of drinking a warm butterbeer. Draco squeezes the bag tight, as the last bit of blood flows into his mouth.

Looking down at himself, Draco was sure that he had murdered a small animal. Draco reaches for his wand, using a cleaning spell to clean himself up, before trying to sort out what the hell he was going to do. He was so impulsive, but he was eighteen he couldn’t be to blame for that. He would figure it out, he had to, as his father said he was on his own now.

 

The following night Draco finds himself at Astoria’s house, he’s not sure why he came here, but he figured it was one night, and anywhere else was better than the manor right now.

“You can’t stay here Draco,” Astoria says quietly, the two of them standing just outside her house.

“I know we had a fight Astoria, but I don’t remember what it was about, I promise not to hurt you in your sleep,” he says.

“It’s not about that, I can’t be around you right now, not after everything,” she says.

“Can you tell me what we had a fight about?” Draco asks.

“It wasn’t a fight,” she says, “we broke up,” she says looking at Draco for any recognition.

“We broke up?” he asks.

“You broke up with me,” she says, “I’m not angry Draco, but I can’t be around you right now.”

“That sounds like you’re angry,” he says.

Astoria shakes her head, “I’m not angry, I’m relieved if anything, but right now I need space.”

Draco sighs heavily, “Why did we break up?”

Astoria looks away for a moment, “You’ll have to sort that yourself.”

“Why can’t you just tell me?” he asks.

“Because it’s not the kind of thing you hear from another person, it’s something you sort on your own.”

 

Draco checks himself into a hotel that night, figuring he would sort out where he was going to stay the following night. He still wasn’t used to this whole night time schedule yet. When Draco gets into his hotel room the first thing he does is empty his shoulder bag, taking out three pouches of blood, laying them on the desk in the room. Draco decided to grab a glass this time, that had gone over well earlier when he had his first bag.

Draco opens the bag of blood, pouring half into a glass, before setting the bag back on the desk. Draco drinks his blood, he still didn’t have the hang of this down, but he was making less of a mess than he had made yesterday, and he did hope that with time this would get easier. Draco was startled by a knock at the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone, he thought maybe his mother had tracked him down, he gets up walking to the door, he was completely surprised when he opened the door.

“Potter?” he says, standing with the door half open.

“Hi, Malfoy.” Harry was so awkward, how that man got anything done Draco would never understand.

“What are you doing here?” he asks.

“I stopped by your house, but your parents said you had moved out,” he says.

“How did you even know I was here?” he asks next.

“Well I just sort of asked around, Astoria said you’d seen her only about an hour ago, and I just went from there,” he says shrugging.

“Well what do you want?” he asks.

“To talk,” Harry says, “I uh, brought you this,” he says holding out what appeared to be a lollie, “It’s a blood lollie, I thought it might help.”

Draco looks suspiciously at the candy, “Hmm,” he takes the candy from Harry, looking closer it did appear to be a blood lollie, he was curious now.

“Come in then,” Draco says stepping aside, letting Harry enter his room.

Harry steps inside the room and Draco closes the door behind him, “sit anywhere I guess,” he says walking back to his glass.

Harry sits on the edge of the bed, watching Draco take a drink of blood from the glass. He can’t help but notice the dribble that escapes Draco’s mouth.

“You’ve got a little dribble,” Harry says after a moment.

Draco wipes at his mouth, “It’s not instinctual, apparently there’s a certain skill level to it,” he says, “I suppose I’ll get there eventually.”

Harry nods, “you think it’s the fangs that make it difficult?” he asks curiously.

Draco ponders this for a moment, “They definitely don’t help,” he decides.

“You would think that it would be easier because they would hold into place,” Harry says thinking aloud.

“Not exactly, I’ve learned that the fangs actually take in a bit, and the more they take in, the quicker it gets into your system and satisfies the need, and the quicker the fangs can go away,” he says.

 

Harry doesn’t mean to, but he can’t stop staring at Draco’s mouth as he talks, he tells himself it’s because he’s wondering about his fangs again.

“Apparently new vampires, tend to be sloppy drinkers, so they go through a lot more than older vampires.”

Harry ponders this for a moment, “I didn’t realize.”                                                                            

Draco shrugs, “I don’t think anyone who isn’t a vampire would know any of that.”

“Has the transition been difficult?” Harry asks.

“Yes,” Draco says without hesitation.

Harry frowns, “I’m sorry,” he says rather quietly.

Draco takes another drink from his glass, “shit,” he mutters as a little bit of blood drips down the side of his mouth. He sighs heavily, wiping the sides of his mouth again.

“This is a fucking nightmare.”

“Have you,” Harry pauses a moment, “you know, tried feeding,” he says quietly.

Draco is pretty sure he knew what Harry meant, “No, I haven’t, I don’t think I’m ready for that, I think maybe mastering the completely not alive bag might need to come first, I mean I’ve been using glasses all my life, and those are suddenly a problem, I don’t think a human,” Draco says realizing for the first time, he can’t really consider himself a human anymore, “will be any easier.”

Harry looks at Draco, “do you have,” he pauses for a moment looking for the right word, “urges?”

Draco rolls his eyes, leave it up to Potter to use a word like that, “I haven’t had a desire for human flesh if that’s what you’re asking.”

Harry’s cheeks pinken slightly, “Sorry,” he says quietly.

“I’ve been pretty good at keeping a schedule,” Draco says, “so I’m not exactly sure what ‘desire’ would be like.”

“Don’t you think you should know your limits?” Harry asks.

Draco watches Harry for another moment, before bringing the glass to his lips, letting the blood pass his lips, with minimal mess, before setting the glass back on the table.

“I think that I’m going to have to test everything at some point,” Draco says, “but I have a lot going on right now, and don’t think adding to that by being, ‘bloodthirsty’, for lack of a better word, is going to help solve any problems.”

Harry looks curiously at Draco as he speaks, “so it’s like being thirsty?” he asks.

Draco crosses his arms over his chest, “Did you come here to interrogate me about being a vampire?”

Harry feels himself visibly blush this time, “er-no,” he says, reaching into his cloak pocket pulling out a notepad, “Uh, have you ever heard of Winsworth’s Bridge?” Harry asks.

Draco had heard of Winsworth’s Bridge, it was an upscale wizarding establishment, that catered to the wealthier wizarding community, his parents had his sixteenth birthday party there, invited everyone they knew, and spent a lot of money on it.

“I’ve been there before,” Draco confirms, “Not in a few years though.”

“We have reason to believe that you may have gone there after leaving the pub,” he says looking at Draco.

Draco furrows his brows, trying to remember why he would have gone there, was he planning on meeting someone? Why would he choose to meet someone there? More importantly, why would he have wanted to go there?

“I don’t think I have any reason to have gone there,” Draco says after a moment of silence. He picks up his glass, taking a drink letting himself finish the contents of the glass.

Harry can’t help himself, he seems mesmerized by blood that stain’s Draco’s lips red and drips slowly down the side of his chin. Draco’s middle finger wipes at the blood that seemed to escape his mouth. Harry lets his eyes wander back to Draco’s lips, it’s only at that moment when he sees Draco’s lips begin to move, that he realizes Draco’s talking again.

 

Harry clears his throat tearing his eyes away from Draco’s mouth, “I’m sorry, what was that?” he asks.

“I asked why you think I had reason to be there that night,” Draco says.

“Ah,” Harry murmurs, glancing back at his notepad, “Theodore Nott was at Winsworth’s Bridge that evening, and said he saw you outside.”

Draco frowns, “I haven’t spoken to Theodore since Hogwarts,” he says.

Harry makes a note of this, before looking back at Draco, “he never actually said you were inside, he doesn’t remember seeing you inside Winsworth’s, but as he was leaving just before midnight, he says he saw you crossing the street, it appeared you were leaving but that you were not alone.”

“Who was I with?” Draco asks.

“Not sure yet,” Harry says, watching Draco’s expression change.

“Do you think that was who attacked me?” Draco asks.

“I don’t know,” Harry says, “it’s possible, it’s also possible that they have nothing to do with your attack, but we should try to find out who you were with, we think that you were attacked around two, so this would have been maybe two hours before, this gives us a place to start.”

Draco nods, “Well I still can’t remember, and would have no idea why I would want to go to Winsworth’s.”

Harry looks back at Draco, “are you going to be in London for a while?”

Draco shrugs, “Probably, I’m going to look for my own place tomorrow, might as well stay in London.”

Harry looks at Draco, “It’s not so bad, living in London.”

“You’re living in London now?” Draco asks raising an eyebrow.

Harry nods, “I wasn’t going to go back to Surrey,” he says.

Draco can’t say he blamed Harry for that, he didn’t know much of anything about his life in Surrey, or his life at all if he really thought about it. He did know that when Harry left Surrey he didn’t seem to have a desire to go back.

“The last thing I want is to live in a tiny one bedroom flat, with horrible neighbors, with noisy children and barking animals,” Draco says rolling his eyes.

Harry can’t help but laugh, Draco had described his flat, minus the children. His neighbors had two dogs though, and they went at it all the time.

“Something funny Potter?” Draco scowls.

Harry smiles, “my neighbors have a dog.”

Draco grimaces, “too noisy.”

Harry smiles, “It’s not so bad, besides I’m sure there are plenty of penthouses in London for you to choose from.”

Draco rolls his eyes, “just because I have good taste.”

Harry shakes his head, leave it up to Draco to go there, “Well, I’ll leave you then, and maybe I’ll have something else to tell you tomorrow,” he says.

Draco nods, “Alright then,” he says watching Harry get up, and start walking toward the door before opening the door for Harry.

Harry steps outside, “Goodnight Malfoy.”

Draco watches Harry, “thanks for the lollie,” he says, and Harry can’t help but notice the curl at the corner of Draco’s mouth, it’s definitely a smile.

“You’re welcome,” Harry smiles back at him.

“Goodnight Potter.”

 

Draco closes the door to his room, pouring the rest of the half-full blood bag into his glass. Draco stands eyeing the glass full of blood, and he starts to wonder about what Harry said, about knowing his limits. Draco picks up the glass, taking a long sip, fully aware of the blood that flows out of the side of his mouth. Draco sets his glass down, wiping at the sides of his mouth, it’s at that very moment he starts to feel sad. Sad for himself. His father was right, he was a vampire now, he was half a wizard now, he was a disgrace to his family name. His parents were right to send him away, he wanted to be away from them, he wanted to be away from everyone. Draco looks down at the blood in the glass, picking it up before finishing the last of its contents.

Draco doesn’t bother cleaning himself up, he decided he’d take a shower, and just wash it off in there. Draco walks into the ensuite turning the light on, walking to the walk-in shower, turning it on. It’s this moment that Draco really sees himself. He’d been avoiding mirrors since he got out of the hospital, but he didn’t want to avoid the mirror anymore.  Draco stands in front of the mirror, he had two black eyes, his cheeks were sunken, and bruised, the bruises yellowing on his pale skin.

One button at a time, Draco starts to undress taking off his shirt, opening his shirt Draco saw the bruises, yellow, red, grey, blue, that covered his body. Draco was one who loved his body, and to see it in this state upset him, and angered him. Someone had done this to him, made him look like this. Draco drops the shirt to the floor, before his eyes wander down his torso his flat abdomen, bruised. Draco unbuttons his trousers pulling the zipper down, letting his trousers pool at his feet. Giant, dark, bruises covered Draco’s legs, and Draco suddenly wished he had never looked in the mirror. He hated everything he saw.

Standing in front of the mirror, Draco traces the bruises over his chest and arms, letting his fingers trail over the bruises on his stomach, and down his thighs. Draco closes his eyes a minute later, pulling his pants down, leaving them on the floor before stepping into the shower. Draco stands under the water spray, letting the water run through his hair and down his body.

Draco’s first proper shower in what must have been a week. He had a quick shower last night when he got home, but he was so upset about everything with his parents, he just wanted to be out of there. In this hotel room, under the spray of the water, he was starting to feel like his old self. The Draco that he knew.

Draco spends well over an hour in the shower, and he has absolutely no shame over that. When his body is clean, and his hair smells like vanilla and lilac, he finally smiles to himself. Draco dresses in a pair of his pajamas, silver silk. Draco crawls into the bed the sun wasn’t up yet, but he knew it was late, and he was actually tired. He slips underneath the sheets and sighs heavily before closing his eyes, allowing himself to sleep.


	2. The basement penthouse and the investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco starts remembering details from his accident and starts to get the hang of this whole vampire thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who read the last chapter! Here is the second chapter. Look for chapter three around this time next week :)

By the end of the week, Draco has found himself a new place to call home. It wasn’t easy finding a magical place to live, right in the middle of a muggle city, but he had found what he liked to refer to as his basement penthouse. The building was fourteen stories high, and seven stories down, it housed those witches and wizards who happened to have a lot of money and would settle for nothing less than exquisite. The building was concealed to muggles, who only saw what appeared to be an abandoned office building.

Draco was lucky enough to own the ground floor unit, he had a large chef’s kitchen, a moderately sized study, grand master bedroom with ensuite bathroom, bathtub large enough to fit four, walk-in shower where Draco could see himself spending hours of his day, two large walk-in closets, and two separate sitting areas. The penthouse also had a smaller princess suite, and one guest bedroom, and off of the main living area, a large guest bathroom. Each penthouse came with their very own house-elf, and Draco had never felt more at home.

Much to his astonishment, Lucius had kept up his end of their deal, and paid for everything that Draco would need to remain comfortable, so long as their only son never came back home. Draco had no issues with this now, it was clear that he wasn’t going to suffer poverty due to his new condition, and he had less resentment for his parents, he still had no respect for his father, after what he did and after he kicked him out of their house, but he could live with this.

Draco gets up on Saturday evening, wandering into his bathroom to take a shower. Draco takes a quick shower, only half an hour. When Draco steps out of the shower, he stands in front of the mirror for a moment, the bruises on his face were mostly gone, for which he was glad, and the bruises on his body were slowly fading away. Draco gasps, as the audible click sounds in his ears, and his fangs appear. Draco was aware of how thirsty he was in that moment. He doesn’t move just yet instead, he takes this moment to inspect his fangs for the first time. He had four, he hadn’t expected to see four long fangs. Draco gently touches his bottom left fang and accidentally pierces his finger.

“Shit,” he mutters, sucking away the tiny spot of blood that appears.

Draco looks in the mirror for another minute before he wanders back to his bedroom, putting on some clothes.

“Zella,” Draco calls out, making his way toward the kitchen.

“Yes, Master Malfoy,” Zella, his new house-elf appears in front of him.

“Ah,” he mutters, “I would like a glass of B negative, hot.”

“Straight away,” she answers, hurrying off to the kitchen to prepare Draco’s beverage.

“Oh, and a pastie, please,” he calls back.

“Of course, sir,” Zella answers preparing Draco’s breakfast.

Draco wanders through to the living room, settling in on the sofa, with this week’s _Witch Weekly._ A few moments later Zella enters the room, setting a tray down on the table.

“Can I get you anything else Master Malfoy?” she asks pleasantly.

“That’s all for now,” he says, dismissing her.

Draco reaches for the glass mug, it was warm against his hand, and he could already taste the blood before he’s even taken a drink. He was getting better at controlling his drinking, he wasn’t quite mess-free yet, but he was managing to get most of it in his mouth, rather than on his face. The blood foods were definitely the easiest for him, Zella would make him what was referred to as blood bisque, which Draco assumed was the blood of his choice, with a hearty soup. She had also made him a sort of mash, made with blood, last night and Draco had enjoyed that. Getting in intake of blood in with a utensil seemed much more effective so far. Zella had promised him something special for this evening, Draco was looking forward to being pleasantly surprised by what she would come up with.

Draco takes a sip from his mug, trying his best not to spill, but Draco noticed a dribble as it escaped his mouth. Draco sits up straight, when he hears a knock at the door, he was not expecting anyone. He didn’t even know if anyone knew he had moved in here.

“Zella, who’s at the door?” Draco calls out.

A few moments later, Zella enters the room, “It’s an Auror sir, Harry Potter.”

 

Draco rolls his eyes, of course, Potter would be here, leave it up to Potter to figure out where he moved to before anyone else. He gets up walking into the entry, sure enough, there was Harry Potter, standing there in his entryway, with what Draco could only describe as a smile, but he’s not sure why Potter would be so happy to see him right now.

“Potter,” Draco says.

“Malfoy,” Harry says, with a definite smile.

“What can I do for you?” Draco asks.

Harry smiles, “you’ve got a little,” he says gesturing at the corner of his mouth.

“Shit,” Draco mutters, feeling his cheeks flush, as he wipes at the corner of his mouth, with his finger. It’s that moment that Draco realizes his fangs are on full display. He quickly covers his mouth trying to hide them from Harry.

“You don’t have to do that,” Harry says, watching Draco.

“I-I wasn’t expecting anyone,” Draco says from behind his hand.

“It’s alright,” Harry insists, “you don’t have to hide them.”

Draco barely let himself look at his fangs, let alone someone he only half liked.

“I just woke up, I haven’t had anything yet today,” he mutters, “and I’m rather thirsty.” Thirsty was an understatement, Draco had wanted blood the moment he woke up, but he wanted a shower more, so he waited, and by the time he allowed himself to indulge his fangs had already been waiting, anticipating, the delicious and somehow nutritious liquid that would get him through the day.

“You don’t have to explain Draco,” Harry says, “It’s really alright.”

Draco was a bit taken aback by the use of his first name from Harry Potter, and it makes him stop thinking about the fact that he could hear Harry’s heartbeat from where he was standing.

 

“Why don’t you come in,” Draco says, walking back into the living room where he had been about to have his breakfast. “Would you like some tea?” he asks.

“You have tea?” Harry asks surprised, for some reason Harry thought Draco wouldn’t have anything other than whatever it was vampires ate.

Draco rolls his eyes, “I do still enjoy tea, I haven’t suddenly stopped eating,” he says, before calling Zella in to make some tea for Harry. Draco takes a slow drink from his mug, managing to keep it in his mouth this time around. “Thank you, Zella,” he says, when she sets the second tray on the table, tea, milk, sugar, and biscuits.

“Thank you,” Harry says nodding at the house-elf before she retreats. Harry helps himself to the tea, stirring in a spoonful of sugar.

Draco watches the way Harry stirs his tea, while he takes a sip from his own mug, this time he wasn’t so lucky to keep it from spilling over his lips. Draco quickly wipes the corner of his mouth, looking back at Harry.

“This is a nice place you have here,” Harry says awkwardly.

Draco wants to laugh, “Yeah, it’s part of the deal. I stay here, and my parents will pay for everything so long as I never go back home and soil the family name with my vampirism.”

Harry frowns, “Is that why you moved out?”

Draco nods, “Vampirism is seen as a disgrace apparently, and my family has been through so much already, they couldn’t have me their only son, being a vampire so openly. So, father has agreed to pay my way, so long as I never go back home.”

“That’s horrible,” Harry says.

Draco shrugs, “That’s father.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry says, and Draco feels like Harry really means that.

“It’s not so bad,” Draco says, “It’s a pretty nice place.”

Harry nods looking around, “Looks like you’ve settled in nicely.”

Draco nods, “How did you even find me here?” he asks curiously.

Harry smiles, “It’s my job to find people.”

Draco rolls his eyes, “Really.”

Harry shrugs, “I just asked around, it’s like your wizarding royalty or something,” he teases.

“Whatever Potter,” Draco says, “Don’t you ever take a day off?”

Harry looks back at Draco, “This is my day off,” he says taking a sip of his tea.

Draco stares back at Harry, “Then why the hell are you here?”

“Does the name Danielle Carr mean anything to you?” Harry asks before taking a sip of his tea.

Draco thinks for a moment, “No,” he answers, “Why?”

“I think, that’s who you might have been with that night outside Winsworth’s Bridge,” Harry says, watching Draco drink from his mug and spilling a little bit.

Draco wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth, “Who is she?” Draco asks.

“She’s a dancer,” Harry says, “She graduated two years before us, she was a Ravenclaw.”

Draco stares back at Harry still not seeing where he was going, “Okay?”

“She’s known to be very good friends with Daphne Greengrass, and she’s also been known to associate with vampires in the city,” Harry says drinking some more of his tea.

“Astoria’s sister? What could she have to do with this?” Draco asks, taking a drink from his mug, spilling quite a bit, “oh for Merlin’s sake, Zella,“ he calls out, reaching for tea towel quickly cleaning himself up. A moment later the house-elf appears at Draco’s side, ready to fulfill his request.

“Bring me some blood cake,” he says.

“Yes Master Malfoy,” she says before going to slice some blood cake for Draco.

“I’m sorry, I’m just finding it hard to concentrate on this conversation, because I’m so fucking thirsty,” he says.

“It’s alright,” Harry says quickly, “I can’t imagine what you must be feeling,” he mutters, “I was the one who interrupted your morning.”

This was true, but Draco didn’t mind as much as he thought he would. As Draco was about to speak, Zella returned with a plate of cakes for Draco. Draco grabbed a slice of cake before Zella could even set the plate down.

 

Harry watches Draco as he eats the cake, and his curiosity gets the better of him. He watches the red of Draco’s eyes, begin to lighten to their usual silver, leaving only a tiny nearly invisible red ring around his iris, as Draco consumes another cake.

“This is embarrassing enough without you staring at me like that,” Draco says glaring at Harry.

“I’m sorry,” Harry says, but he’s unable to tear his eyes away as he sees Draco’s fangs begin to recede, “I’ve never seen anything like this,” he murmurs.

Draco looks at Harry, “Well I’d like if you didn’t watch me like a sideshow.”

Harry feels shame at that, Draco was right and he was being rude, “I’m sorry,” he says meeting Draco’s eyes.

“It’s just still very new to me,” he says.

“Of course,” Harry nods, “I’m very sorry.”

“I’m not ashamed, I just still need to work out so much about my new condition, before I can even understand it myself,” Draco says.

“It was rude of me,” Harry agrees, “I’m sorry.”

Draco nods, “It’s not even that I mind the watching, but maybe be a bit more subtle with it.”

This causes Harry to blush, and he wishes he could hide this, “Merlin,” Harry murmurs.

Draco laughs, for some reason the flustered look on Harry’s face, was more than amusing to him, Draco smiles, really smiles.

Harry is quick to notice the way Draco smiles, and for some reason it makes him feel good.

“So, are those like coffee cakes then?” Harry asks curiously.

Draco thinks for a moment, “I guess they are, I hadn’t thought about it like that,” he says.

“Where do you get them?”

“Zella made it,” Draco answers.

“Really?” Harry asks somewhat shocked.

Draco nods, “She makes me all sorts of bloody meals,” he says unable to hide the grin on his face.

Harry laughs, “Was that a vampire pun?”

Draco smiles, “I think it was.”

For some reason, Harry hadn’t expected Draco to be very funny, but he was finding him very amusing right now.

 

Draco clears his throat after a moment, “So, Dannielle Carr yeah?”

“Ah, yes,” Harry says getting back on track, “I think she may have been the one with you that night, and if not, she may know the vampire that you were with that night.”

Draco ponders this for another moment, “What else do you know about her?” Draco asks hoping that something would help jog his memory of that night.

“Not much,” Harry admits, “As I said, she’s a dancer, she’s currently in the stage performance of the forty-second broomstick, she has an older brother who spent quite a bit of time in Nocturn Alley, both her and her brother have had more than one encounter with the Auror department.”

Draco raises an eyebrow at this, “Her brother isn’t Ansel Carr, is he?”

Harry looks back at Draco and nods, “Do you know him?” he asks.

Draco nods, he knew Ansel for reasons he’d rather not say aloud, “I’ve done business with him before,” he says, “A few times,” he says more honestly.

Harry looks at Draco, “How many times is a few?” he asks.

“Enough to know, he plays dirty,” Draco mutters.

“How long have you known him?” Harry asks.

“Maybe five years,” Draco says, wondering why that was relevant.

“And you never knew he had a sister?” Harry asks.

Draco narrows his eyes in Harry’s direction, “Those aren’t really the kind of things Death Eaters talk about.”

“Ansel isn’t a known Death Eater,” Harry says looking back at Draco.

“He wasn’t, but the Death Eaters went to him when they needed something.”

“Like what?” Harry asks.

Draco shrugs, “Anything, you asked, and he could get it, no matter what it was.”

“I never knew this,” Harry says looking back at Draco.

Draco rolls his eyes, “You also didn’t know I broke up with Astoria, because it’s not relevant.”

Harry tilts his head curiously, looking back at Draco, “You broke up with Astoria?” he asks.

Draco looks back at Harry, he’s surprised he even said that “Uh, yeah,” he mutters, “Last week.”

“Are you alright?” Harry asks.

“I’m fine,” Draco says, “I’ve been wanting to for a while, but I’m not sure what actually made me do it.”

“You broke up with her on Friday?” Harry asks.

Draco nods, “That’s what she told me.”

Harry looks back at Draco, for some reason feeling like he could tell him something he had been dreading admitting, “Ginny moved out.”

Draco frowns, wondering why Harry suddenly felt the need to be so open with him, “I thought you two were sweethearts or something.”

“It wasn’t real,” he says after a moment of silence, “we were never really together.”

Draco stares back at Harry confused, “You’re joking.”

Harry looks back at Draco, “I’ll admit we let it go on a little longer than we should have.”

“Why did you pretend to be in a relationship?” Draco asks curiously.

“It’s complicated,” Harry murmurs.

Draco raises an eyebrow but doesn’t push the issue, because that would imply that he cared about Potter, and he didn’t.

Harry clears his throat after a moment, “I think I should be going now,” he says, setting down his tea.

“Alright then,” Draco says, watching Harry.

“Thank you for the tea,” he says, getting up.

Draco nods, getting up to show Harry out.

“Enjoy your day off,” Draco says with a slight smirk, which causes Harry’s cheeks to flush.

 

The following afternoon Draco finds himself sitting in his living room with Blaise. Draco couldn’t resist any longer, he had to ask Blaise what happened that night.

“We went to the Gargoyle’s Hideout, I figured you were going to need a drink after talking to Astoria,” Blaise explains, “You said it had to be that night, you couldn’t wait anymore to tell her, and you made me promise to make you do it, you don’t remember that?”

Draco thinks hard, he vaguely remembers making Blaise promise him something, he’s not sure if that was what he made him promise though, “I remember asking you to make sure I went through with it.”

Blaise nods, “You remember?” he asks.

Draco sighs, “No,” he admits, “do you know what I needed to do?”

Blaise shrugs, “You’ve been talking about breaking up with Astoria for a fortnight now.”

Draco had said he was thinking about breaking up with Astoria, but he hadn’t thought he told anyone he was actually going to do it, he wasn’t even sure he was going to do it.

“We broke up that night,” Draco says.

“That’s probably what you wanted me to make sure you did,” Blaise said, “keep you honest.”

Draco did need someone to keep him accountable, he most definitely would have backed out of something like that, especially if the timing didn’t suit him just perfectly.

“So, you made sure I broke up with her,” Draco says.

Blaise looks at Draco, “All I did was make sure the two of you were alone at the pub, I kept everyone else busy, what was said between the two of you, I have no idea.”

Draco sighs, “Who was there that night?” he asks.

“Imogen, Tracey, Cameron, Terry, Damen, Heather, Daphne, Astoria, and the two of us,” Blaise says.

“And you were keeping them all busy while I talked to Astoria alone,” Draco says.

Blaise nods, “Astoria came back, she tried to hide the fact that she was upset, and she talked to Daphne and they both left together after about an hour.”

“What about me?” Draco asks.

“You never came back,” Blaise says quietly.

Draco stares back at Blaise, “No one thought it was weird I never came back?”

“I asked Astoria, where you were,” Blaise says defensively, “she said that you told her you had to go meet someone.”

“Who?” Draco asks.

“I don’t think you told her who,” Blaise says, “you were pretty secretive that whole day.”

That definitely sounded like Draco, he might as well have been a Gringotts Vault when it came to secrets. Especially secrets about himself.

 

Before Draco could say anything else, he heard an audible click in his ears and quickly moved to cover his mouth with his hand.

“You should go,” Draco says quickly.

Blaise doesn’t move, he stares, “It’s true then,” he says quietly, “you have fangs, real fangs.”

Draco rolls his eyes, “Vampires have fangs, Blaise,” he mutters.

Blaise stares back at Draco, “Can I see?” he asks, wondering what vampire fangs looked like up close.

“No,” Draco says, “It’s embarrassing.”

“I’m your best mate if you can’t show me who can you show?” he insists.

“This is not something I’m proud of Blaise,” Draco says.

Blaise looks back at Draco, “but you’re a vampire now, you can’t hide them forever.”

“I know,” Draco murmurs, “I’m just not ready to show them, I need more time.”

Blaise looks back at Draco, he wants to insist Draco show him, but he had more respect for his friend than he had curiosity, “Alright,” he says, deciding Draco would show him when he was ready.

“I need to drink,” Draco says so quietly it’s almost a whisper, “so why don’t you come back tomorrow if you want.”

Blaise watches Draco for another moment before he nods, “alright,” he says getting up from the sofa.

“See you later,” Draco says, showing Blaise out.

Draco sighs heavily when he shuts the door, letting himself take a moment to breathe deeply, refusing to let his immediate need for blood cloud his head.

“Zella,” Draco says walking into the kitchen.

“Yes, Master Malfoy,” she answers appearing in front of him.

“Is there any A negative?” he asks.

“No sir, but I can go get some,” she says quickly.

Draco shakes his head, he couldn’t wait, he needed blood now, “I’m too thirsty.”

“Please sit,” she says quickly, running to get a bowl.

Draco does as she asks sitting at the table, smiling when she sets a bowl in front of him, “What’s this?” he asks his eyes going wide in excitement.

Zella hands him a spoon, “I made it with AB negative, it’s sorbet,” she says happily.

Draco plunges the spoon into the bowl, spooning the icy red blood dessert into his mouth, “This is amazing,” he mumbles, shoveling more into his mouth, trying to savor every single bite.

 

Over his last two weeks as a vampire, Draco had found he liked the negative blood types the best, he was almost positive his favorite was A negative, but AB negative was nearly tied for his favorite. He wasn’t the biggest fan of type O, but if it was around he wouldn’t make a fuss. He usually wouldn’t go for positive blood types, he didn’t like them nearly as much as the negative ones, but sometimes he had to settle. He preferred, AB positive, B positive, then A positive, and O positive as the last resort. He would almost rather wait for something else if O positive was his only option. It was so boring, and bland to him. He thought all of the positives had that sort of bland taste. But with the negative types, they just seemed much richer on his tongue, and he just wanted to truly enjoy the negative types, whereas he just wanted it to hurry up and be over with the positive types.

Sitting here at his table eating this icy sorbet Zella had made specially for him, Draco Malfoy was in absolute heaven. He never wanted this to end.

“You like it Master Malfoy?” she asks hopefully.

“It’s the best thing I’ve ever had in my entire life,” he says, filling his mouth as his eyes slip shut savoring the taste, “I could eat this every day and never complain.”

Zella smiles happily, “I’ll make more for you Master Malfoy,” she promises.

“Do you have more?” he asks quickly, opening his eyes staring back at her.

She nods, hurrying to get Draco a second bowl.

 

It’s only after Draco’s finished his third bowl, and he’s completely satisfied, that he realized his fangs have yet to recede. Draco reaches up, gently touching at his fangs, careful of the points. He wasn’t thirsty anymore, so why did he still have fangs.

“Zella,” Draco calls out, “can you bring me a glass of blood?” he asks when she appears in front of him.

“All that’s left is B negative,” she says.

Draco frowns, he was going to have to make a trip to the blood bank today, “It’s fine, just warm it then,” he shrugs.

Zella quickly does as she’s asked, bringing Draco a warm glass blood.

“Thank you,” he says, before taking a drink, spilling only a small amount this time.

Ten minutes later Draco looks down at his shirt, he had managed to spill a bit of blood on his shirt. He gets up, pulling off his shirt, “Wash this for me, Zella,” he says, talking to the elf who had busied herself in the kitchen.

“Of course, sir,” she says stopping what she was doing to collect the shirt from Draco.

Draco walks into his bedroom, heading for his closet starting to sort through his clothes, as he decided what he would wear for the day since he had to go out. Draco catches a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror, and he pauses taking a closer look at his reflection.

His left cheek was still bruised but just barely, he looks at his shirtless torso, the bruises on his body were almost gone, it made him happy to finally see his body start to look like himself again. Draco looks at himself in the mirror, he can feel the tingling in his mouth as he opens his mouth slightly to see his fangs. From what Draco knew about vampires, they could control whether they wanted to show or hide their fangs, and the fact that his fangs had been on pure instinct for him since he was turned, he started to wonder if this meant he was gaining control over his vampire senses. There was only one way to find out.

Draco stares into the mirror, staring back at the fangs in his mouth, he could _feel_ the tingling, he wanted them to disappear. He knew he could do it on himself, he just needed to focus. It takes Draco several minutes before he finally feels the pull of the new muscles in his mouth pull at his fangs, then they’re gone. Draco stares in amazement at his reflection in the mirror, his fangs were gone, and he did it himself.

Draco stares back at his absolutely perfect smile in the mirror, after a minute of admiring himself he had to remind himself that he did have a task to complete. Draco stares into the mirror, sensing the muscles in his mouth starting to tingle slightly. Draco starts to think of it as magic. It was still magic after all. When he wanted to perform a spell, he thought of the spell and channeled his magic, and when Draco thought about it like that why should this be any different?

The loud click in his ears as four fangs appear in his reflection, Draco couldn’t help but stare back at his reflection. He had made his fangs appear at will. It was only a matter of time before he started to figure out the whole vampire thing, and here he was, finally having sorted how his fangs worked.

 

 

It’s three days later that Draco finds himself pacing around his living room, impatiently waiting for the green fire to signal the arrival of his guest, at his newly connected Floo fireplace.

A moment later, but which felt like minutes, Harry Potter appears in Draco’s fireplace.

“Malfoy,” Harry says stepping out of the fireplace, “What’s going on?”

Draco quickly turns around, “I’ve remembered something,” he says quickly, “from that night.”

Harry looks back at Draco, “What did you remember?” he asks.

“I remember leaving the pub,” he says, “I left with Oliver Rivers.”

Harry frowns, “Oliver Rivers?” he asks, “I didn’t even know you were friends with Oliver.”

“It was him,” Draco says, “I left the pub with him, and we walked to another pub and had firewhiskey.”

Harry looks at Draco, completely confused by this story, “Why would you go to a pub with Oliver Rivers for firewhiskey when you were already at a pub with your friends?”

Draco sighs, “I know it sounds mad, but I left Gargoyle’s Hideout with Oliver, and we went to another pub and had firewhiskey.”

“Okay,” Harry says after a moment of silence, deciding he had to trust Draco’s judgment, “Have you talked to him about that night?”

“I sent him an owl when I remembered,” Draco says.

Harry nods, “Alright, he might know how you ended up with Danielle later that night.”

Draco looks at Harry for a long moment before he speaks again, “Potter,” he says his voice a little softer than Harry was used to.

“Yeah?” Harry answers looking back at Draco.

“I also remembered why I broke up with Astoria,” he says, “and I think it’s why I left with Oliver that night.”

Harry looks back at Draco trying to figure out what he was talking about, “What does that mean?” Harry asks, “Why did you break up with Astoria? And why would it make you leave with Oliver, someone you barely know?” he asks.

Draco looks at Harry wondering if he was really going to tell him one of his secrets, “I can’t tell you,” he retorts.

Harry stares dumbly at Draco, “You can’t tell me?” he asks.

Draco shakes his head, “I can’t tell you.”

“You can’t tell me,” Harry says again, “You can’t tell me something that might allow me to help you find out who attacked you and turned you into a vampire, something that you say ruined your life, by the way.”

Draco glares back at Harry, “It turns out not to have been the worst thing that’s ever happened to me,” he snarls, “That honor would go to meeting you.”

Harry raises an eyebrow staring back at Draco for a moment, “fine then,” he says, Draco Malfoy was never going to change, he couldn’t believe he thought Draco had changed, he couldn’t believe that he actually felt sorry for Draco Malfoy, he can’t believe he actually fucking liked Draco Malfoy, he just felt like a complete idiot. “Good luck with Oliver and whatever, I’m gonna go now.”

“Wait, what?” Draco asks confused.

Harry glares back at Draco, “You are an asshole,” he says plainly, “You have always been an asshole, and you clearly don’t want my help,” Harry says turning to leave.

Draco stares hard back at Harry, part of him was angry but, “Potter wait,” he says reluctantly.

Harry rolls his eyes, “Draco, I have real work to be doing right now, I don’t have time for your bullshit.”

Draco glares back at Harry, “You, can’t tell anyone,” Draco murmurs.

Harry narrows his eyes at Draco, he was done, he did not have time for this, “Draco,” Harry says warningly.

Draco purses his lips briefly before, “I mean it, Harry, you can’t tell anyone.”

 

Harry stares back at Draco, did Draco just call him by his first name? why had the sound of his name on Draco’s lips made him practically melt inside? Well, Harry knew why but this was neither the time nor the place for him to go over this again.

“Alright,” Harry says looking back at Draco expectantly.

Draco runs over every single bad thing that could happen by saying anything right now, and then he meets Harry’s eyes for a brief moment, “I’m gay.”

Harry stares back at Draco, he is three hundred percent sure he misheard Draco, there was absolutely no way Draco had said what he thought he said, because Draco only ever said those words in his dreams, and Harry was pretty sure he wasn’t dreaming right now. He’s sure he’s standing in Draco’s flat, and that he’s awake and sober, and that he is one hundred percent hearing things.

“I beg your pardon,” Harry says, looking back at Draco.

This makes Draco angry, “This isn’t a joke, and it’s not funny,” he snarls, “I broke up with Astoria because I’m gay, I was planning on coming out that night, and needed to tell her first, that’s why we were alone that night.”

Harry looks back at Draco, “It’s not funny, I’m not trying to make a joke,” he insists.

“It certainly sounded like it,” Draco says venomously.

Harry shakes his head, “Trust me, I would never.”

“Trust you?” Draco says, “Why would I ever trust you? It’s just the kind of thing you would like, something else against me.”

Harry looks at Draco, “I don’t hold things against you,” he says, “and the fact that your gay doesn’t matter in this, you could be gay, straight, bisexual, or whatever, it doesn’t make what happened to you justifiable if that’s what you’re getting at.”

That was what Draco was getting at, he needed a reason to stay angry with Harry right now, “It is relevant,” Draco says after a full minute of silence, “it’s why I went off with Oliver.”

This shocked Harry, he felt like someone had just poured a bucket of ice water over his head, his body went rigid, “You were hooking up with Oliver,” he says trying to keep his voice even.

Draco looks back at Harry, “I don’t know for sure, I still can’t remember what happened after we left the pub, and I still don’t remember the rest of the night,” Draco says, “but I think there was snogging involved.”

Harry looks at Draco for a moment before he clears his throat, shaking his head free of any previous thoughts he had, “I’ll talk to Oliver, see what he knows,” Harry says.

“No,” Draco says fiercely.

“Draco, you’re gonna have to let me do my job at some point,” Harry says scolding the Slytherin.

Draco looks back at Harry, “You can’t, that is my secret to tell, I didn’t even want to tell you.”

“If you were snogging, then I’m sure he already knows,” Harry mutters.

“Don’t slut shame me,” Draco says glaring back at Harry.

“I wasn’t,” Harry says, “but you’re tying my hands here Malfoy, I won’t know what he knows until I talk to him.”

Draco scoffs, “You just don’t get it, it took me forever to even admit to myself that I was gay, and then I had to come to terms with the fact that the girl I thought I was in love with, I only loved her as a friend, she was my best friend, and I had to break her heart,” he says, “and I finally worked up enough courage to say it aloud to all my friends, and apparently a guy I wanted to snog, only to be attacked for reasons unknown, and completely forget that I had come to this realization, and that I worked myself up to actually going through with it, only to have all those memories erased, and set me back who knows how far.”

Harry looks at Draco, he was starting to feel sorry for him again, “They’re not erased, they’re just taking time to come back to you, you remembered about Oliver, and Astoria, that’s a start.”

Draco rolls his eyes, “you don’t get it,” he says.

Harry sighs, “Malfoy, I get it, you don’t need to explain, and I won’t go off telling anyone.”

Draco looks back at Harry, “All I wanted was to finally be me,” he says, “I finally worked myself up to being truly Draco, and someone took that away from me.”

Harry watches Draco, he swears he can see real emotion in his eyes, “I don’t understand that, having someone else take that from you, but I do understand finally plucking up the courage to admit to yourself that your different, and that saying that out loud to other people might make them look at you differently, and that’s a scary thought,” Harry says looking back at Draco, who looked as if he was holding his breath as he listened to Harry talk, “I know what it’s like to be scared to come out, I’m gay too.”

Draco swears he stops breathing, watching Harry talk listening to the sound of Harry’s voice, and his heart is beating loud in his ears, he’s sure his heart is going to jump right out of his chest. He can’t speak.

 

“You asked why Ginny moved out, that’s why,” he says, “she pretended to be my girlfriend so there was less pressure as I figured out who I actually was, and without her I wouldn’t have had that chance,” Harry explains, “She moved out when I plucked up enough courage to go on my first date with a bloke.”

Draco still couldn’t believe what he was hearing. There was just no way that the famous Harry Potter was gay, there was no way that Harry, Harry Potter of all people understood what it was like to be gay. People would love Harry no matter what, no matter if he was gay or straight, vampire or human, people would love him because he saved the entire wizarding world. But Draco, no one loved Draco.

Draco Malfoy was a gay vampire, no one was going to love him. His own parents didn’t even love him anymore. Harry would never understand what it was like to be Draco. Draco Malfoy had fallen from grace. Draco was at one-point wizarding royalty, Harry Potter lived in the cupboard under the staircase. Draco Malfoy got anything he wanted simply because he asked, Harry Potter had to actually work for something if he wanted it. Draco was the one who suddenly didn’t know who he was, or what he stood for, and Harry had figured out exactly who he was and what he stood for. Harry Potter would never understand what it was like to be Draco Malfoy.

“You think that because you’re gay too, you know what it’s like to be me?” Draco says.

Harry looks solemnly at Draco, “I could never imagine what it’s like to be you, Draco,” Harry says softly, “but I understand why you feel the way you do,” he says, “I understand why you’re so hurt by what’s happened, and I understand that because of what’s happened your whole life has changed, and that you’ve been discriminated against simply because of _who_ you are.”

“You don’t know me, Potter,” Draco says.

“I don’t know you, but I understand why you feel the way you do,” he says looking back at Draco, “I only want to help find out who did this to you and why so that you can be truly Draco Malfoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking around and reading till the end!!!! I know it was VERY long you guys! but I appreciate you taking the time to read :)   
> Chapter 3 will be up next week. Thank you so much!!!! <3


	3. After the Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds himself at a party and having to confront things about his new condition that he hadn't thought about, and then he has a little fun afterward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this up yesterday, but life sort of happened. Sorry about that guys, but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!

It’s two months after his attack, Draco has come to terms with his new life, he may not like how things happened, but he’s learned to accept how things have played out for him. Draco’s even allowed himself to make a few new friends. Tonight, Draco was going to a party at his new friend, Neil’s house. Neil was a vampire like Draco. Draco met Neil at _Indigo Sanguineus_ , the blood bank he visited every week.

Neil had talked to Draco on his first visit to the blood bank, he was born a vampire, so he had twenty years of experience with blood banks, and how they worked. Neil came in every day, and he chooses to use feeders, rather than use blood bags. Neil swears the taste is so much better when it’s fresh, and he’s been trying to get Draco to try it for the last month. Draco always politely declines, blood bags just seemed so much easier to handle to Draco.

Neil’s party was a costume party, and Draco had no idea what wear. What Draco had not expected was to see Harry Potter at this party. Harry has this ridiculous smirk on his face when he saunters across the room over to Draco.

“Malfoy,” Harry says.

Draco can’t help the way his eyes roll, “What are you doing here?” he asks.

“It’s a party,” Harry says, “I was invited.”

Draco looks back at Harry, “I didn’t realize you knew Neil.”

Harry shrugs, “I don’t, but Luna does.”

“Luna Lovegood?” Draco asks it’d been a while since he heard that name.

Harry nods, “She’s friends with Neil, and thought we should meet.”

Draco looks over at Harry, “you want to try that again, with the truth this time?”

Harry looks at Draco, “I’m not lying,” he says, watching Draco trying to figure out how Draco knew he was lying.

Draco rolls his eyes, “fine then,” he says.

“How do you know Neil?” Harry asks after a moment.

“We’re vampires,” Draco says.

“You know all vampires?” Harry asks raising an eyebrow.

Draco looks at Harry, completely ignoring the question, Harry damn well knew the answer to that, so Draco didn’t need to justify it with an answer, “what the hell are you supposed to be?” he asks, taking a moment to look at Harry’s costume.

Harry frowns, “I’m a banana,” he says looking down at himself.

“You don’t look anything like a banana,” Draco laughs.

“I’m wearing yellow,” Harry insists.

“That’s not how banana’s work Potter,” Draco says.

Harry frowns, “What about you then, all you’re wearing is white.”

“I’m a bunny,” Draco says pointing at his bunny ears, “See,” he says turning to show Harry his fluffy bunny tail.

This makes Harry smile much more than he’s willing to admit, “Of course, you’re a bunny.”

Draco smirks slightly, “So what did your date dress as?” he asks, wondering what crazy costume idea Luna had come up with.

“Ah, he’s a Salamander,” Harry says laughing to himself.

Draco raises an eyebrow, “I thought you came with Luna,” he says looking around for Luna.

Harry shakes his head, “Ernie,” he says.

Draco stares back at Harry for a moment processing this information, “Ernie Macmillian?”

Harry nods, “He’s over there talking to,” Harry pauses watching Ernie talking to someone dressed as a wolf, “Is that Anthony Goldstein?” Harry asks, “Merlin, I haven’t seen him in years, I wonder who he’s here with.”

Draco clears his throat, “That honor would go to me,” he says.

Harry snaps his head back around staring at Draco, “You’re dating Anthony Goldstein?” he asks curiously.

“He is my date for this evening,” Draco confirms, “I don’t know if I would go as far as to say we’re dating.”

Harry watches Draco for a moment, “How did that happen?” he asks.

Draco watches Harry for a moment, “Well, I was doing a bit of shopping, and he was trying to give me fashion advice, and I said I didn’t need advice on how to dress myself from someone who dressed like a toadstool, and then he said that my legs in those trousers, reminded him of a bowtruckle, and then he asked me if I wanted to go for a drink.”

 

Harry can completely believe that’s how Draco would pick a guy to date. If a guy had the bollocks to stand up to Draco Malfoy, then Draco would at least give him the time of day. Draco enjoyed that guys seemed to be afraid to talk to him, and he had respect for those who had enough courage to challenge him.

Harry laughs, “and to think I thought the way to a guy’s heart was a compliment and some flowers.”

Draco scoffs, “Is that how Ernie asked you out?”

Harry smiles, “No,” he says, “I asked him if he wanted to go for coffee, and he said he wasn’t sure and was all shy about it,” Harry says, “eventually he gave in, and let me take him out.”

Draco rolls his eyes, “I can feel my teeth rotting.”

Harry laughs, “I didn’t realize you were such a romantic.”

“I’m not,” Draco says narrowing his eyes at Harry, “Don’t you ever try and pull some shit like that with me.”

“Noted,” Harry smirks, “No romance.”

“That was not an invitation, Potter,” Draco spat.

Harry smiles, “have a good night, Draco,” he says before walking off to go socialize with his date.

 

Anthony walks over a moment later, pressing a gentle kiss to Draco’s cheek, as slips his arm around his waist, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Draco murmurs, leaning slightly into Anthony’s body.

“Are you having a good time?” he asks.

Draco shrugs, “I suppose this is fun.”

Anthony smiles, “You’re not sure?”

Draco rolls his eyes, “Whatever.”

“Want a firewhiskey?” Anthony asks.

Draco nods, “thanks.”

Anthony smiles, before going off to get two firewhiskeys for the two of them.

“That’s a lovely costume,” Draco turns around to see Luna Lovegood standing behind him.

“And you are?” He asks looking her up and down, seeing Luna wearing golden jewelry all over her body, golden watches, necklaces, rings, and bracelets hanging everywhere on her.

Luna smiles, “I’m a Niffler,” she smiles, turning around showing her Niffler tail, “I made it myself,” she grins.

“Oh, I’m sure you did,” Draco says trying not to laugh.

Luna smiles, “My boyfriend dressed as a Pygmy Puff,” she says pointing at the young man dressed as a pink puffball.

“How fitting,” Draco says, starting to wonder how he got roped into coming to this party.

“Great costume,” Anthony says returning a moment later, handing Draco a glass of firewhiskey.

Luna smiles, “Thank you,” she says pleasantly, “you’re such a cute wolf,” she says admiring Anthony’s costume.

“Thank you,” Anthony smiles, “though I think the bunny might be cuter,” he says giving Draco a small wink.

Drack rolls his eyes and blushes lightly, as he takes a drink of his firewhiskey.

“Are you guys having a good time?” Neil asks as he walks over to the three of them.

“It’s a great party Neil,” Luna grins.

Neil smiles, “Thanks Luna,” he says, “I’m glad you’re having fun.”

“Draco, have you met Camilla?” Neil asks looking over at Draco.

Draco shakes his head, “No I can’t say I have.”

Neil grins, “come let me introduce you.”

Draco shrugs, looking over at Anthony, “I’ll be back.”

Anthony smiles, giving Draco a tiny wink before taking Luna across the room to talk to his old friend Alex.

 

Neil takes Draco into one of the bedrooms, there were at least ten people sitting and talking. It was much quieter than the rest of the party, Draco assumed a silencing spell was put up.

“Camilla,” Neil says softly, and a gorgeous red-haired girl stood up from her seat, smiling she walked over to Neil.

Camilla had red hair that fell almost to her waist, her hair is straight, and it falls over her shoulders, she’s wearing a blue dress that sparkled in the light, it fell all the way to the floor, but it had a slit up the side of the dress all the way to her mid-thigh. She also had on a pair of white high heels, and she had Draco questioning his sexuality.

“Hi there,” she smiles, “I’m Camilla Rose.”

“Draco Malfoy,” he says forcing himself to tear his eyes away from her body and look at her face. She had high cheekbones, and she wore red blush and had dark eyeliner on, and her eyes, they were piercing blue, and Draco wanted to taste her lips that were bright red and had just a bit of sparkle. The way she smiled had Draco’s heartbeat increasing.

“Cami is a feeder,” Neil says after a moment.

This snaps Draco out of his thoughts, as he turns to Neil, a look of curiosity on his face. Neil raises an eyebrow, and gestures to his left, when Draco looks over Neil’s shoulder, he saw a blonde woman, sinking her fangs into a very handsome wizard’s neck, and his jaw drops slightly, as he realizes he’s surrounded by vampires feeding.

“Oh,” Draco says, looking back at Neil.

“Thought you might want to give it a try,” Neil says.

“Oh, um,” Draco wants to say no, but he has to admit seeing all these vampires drinking from humans, has him more than curious, and he actually does want to try it now. He wasn’t thirsty, but he could feel his fangs tingling with anticipation.

“I’ll walk you through it,” Neil says, “Trust me, you’ll love it.”

Draco watches the other vampires feed for another moment, before he nods, “alright,” he agrees, “I’ll give it a try.”

Neil smiles, walking them to an empty spot on one of the sofas, “Cami is great with beginners,” Neil says, “She’s got good veins.”

 

Draco glances down, he could see the vein in her wrist, and he could hear her pulse from where he was standing, he traced her vein all the way through her arm, and he watches her pulse in her neck for a moment, and he did want to taste her.

“I started with my brother four years ago, and when I saw how I helped him, I wanted to help other vampires, I’m a feeder three times a week,” she explains, “and a lot of the new vampires choose me, so I’m used to a bit of hesitation with the bites, but you’ll get it eventually,” she smiles.

Neil smiles, “You don’t have to bite her hard if you don’t want, but just be firm with it,” he says.

Draco nods, pulling his fangs down with a click, “So, is there a technique to it?”

Neil nods, “there is, but it’s different for everyone,” he says, “I like to get a steady flow going before I swallow, others like Meghan,” he says gesturing to the tiny vampire, with long dark hair, feeding on a woman dressed as a Jarvey, “she likes a slow drip.”

“Is that just how fast or slow you suck?” Draco asks.

“It can be, but it has less to do with sucking if you let your feeder work to your advantage,” Neil says.

“What does that mean?” Draco asks.

“Use your tongue to feel her pulse, it’ll be strong, and it should flow quickly, but you can slow the flow with some pressure, and you stop before her pulse gets too slow,” he says.

“How will I know when it’s too slow?” Draco asks.

“That part is sort of instinctual, you just sort of know,” Neil says, “but Cami is a professional, she’ll let you know if you’re getting too close.”

That last bit comforted Draco, “okay,” he says.

“Ready?” Camilla asks with a pleasant smile.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“So, you’ll have more control if I’m closer to you,” she says, “It makes it easier for new vampires if you’re sitting in their lap, and it allows you to feel other pulse points.”

“Okay,” Draco says, watching Camilla move to sit on his lap, and he instinctually lets his hand rest on her knee, as he uses his other hand to brush her long hair away from her neck.

 

Draco leans in looking for her vein, he was sort of scared and wondered if it was too late to back out now.

“There’s no wrong way to do it, just be firm with your bite,” Neil murmurs softly.

Draco closes his eyes, as he feels his top fangs pierce her skin, Camilla gasps softly as she feels Draco’s fangs find her vein on the first attempt.

“Bottom fangs should be easy to line up against the muscle in her neck,” Neil says softly, as if not to break Draco’s concentration.

Draco licks at the blood that starts to spill from her neck, as he pierces her neck with his bottom fangs, letting them settle in the muscle in her neck.

“Now find her pulse with your tongue,” Neil says, “And swallow.”

Draco swallows, as the blood begins to fill his mouth more quickly than he anticipated, he almost thinks he did something wrong, but somehow in the back of his head, he knows he’s done it right. Draco presses his tongue against the vein in her neck, noting her pulse, as he applies a bit of pressure slowing the flow of blood into his mouth. Draco is surprised by how easy it is, Neil was right, there was very little sucking involved, he just had to control the flow of her blood, and swallow. He didn’t have to think much about her pulse, in the back of his head he just sort of knew, like Neil said he would.

Draco’s hand settles on Camilla’s waist, and she leans into him as he drinks from her. Draco lets his tongue ease up on the vein in her neck, letting her blood fill his mouth before swallowing slowly. Draco can feel her pulse against his tongue, and he can feel it slow ever so slightly, as he swallows.

A moment later Draco feels a bit of blood slip past the corner of his mouth, he swallows quickly as he pulls his fangs from Camilla’s neck.

“What’s wrong?” she asks quickly, moving her hand up to her bleeding neck.

“It’s okay,” Neil says, “he thought he was draining too fast,” he says.

Draco blushes, wondering how Neil knew that, and he moves to wipe his mouth clean, “There was a lot of blood,” he murmurs.

“It’s okay mate, you didn’t do anything wrong, sometimes things get messy,” he says, “especially when you’re new at it.”

Draco nods, feeling embarrassed, “It’s different,” he says.

Neil nods, “but did you like it?” he asks.

Draco didn’t hate it, he thinks it’ll take some getting used to, like when he had to work out blood bags, “Yeah, I liked it.”

Cami smiles, “Why don’t you have another go,” she says.

“Oh no, I don’t think-“

“I insist,” she says, “It’s alright.”

Draco looks back at her, and then back at her neck, “Okay,” he agrees after a brief moment.

 

Camilla relaxes, as Draco moves in again. Draco bites her again, with less hesitation this time, making sure to keep his tongue pressed against her vein until he was ready, slowly letting the blood flow from her neck into his mouth, after a few seconds Draco lets her blood flow more freely and he swallows quickly.

After about a minute and a half Draco begins to sense her pulse slowing under his tongue. Draco senses the blood flow slowing as he swallows, somehow, he knew it was okay for him to keep drinking, so he does.

“Easy mate,” Neil says quietly, “You’re nearing the point of no return.”

Draco isn’t quite sure what Neil means, but he does begin to feel as though he should stop soon. Draco eases his tongue off of Camilla’s vein, letting her blood flow into his mouth for another moment, before he swallows, and releases her from his mouth.

“Are you alright?” Draco asks, looking at Camilla.

“I’m great,” she smiles, feeling only slightly weak from Draco drinking from her.

“I thought I might have,” Draco pauses.

“No, it’s fine,” she insists, “You probably could have continued drinking if you needed to, I’ve learned how to slow my heart rate to allow for longer drinking periods.”

“No, I’m completely satisfied,” Draco says, with a smile.

Camilla smiles back at him, “I’m glad.”

Neil smiles, helping Camilla up off Draco’s lap, letting her sit back on the sofa, “It’s good right?” he asks looking at Draco.

Draco nods, “I enjoyed that quite a bit,” he says, “and I usually don’t like AB Positive all that much.”

Neil smiles, “C’mon,” he says taking Draco back to the party, “I think your date wants your attention.”

“I guess I am obligated to show him some attention tonight,” Draco says teasingly.

“Enjoy the rest of your night,” Neil grins. Watching Draco walking over to Anthony.

Draco grabs two glasses of wine handing one to Anthony, who was talking to Harry Potter.

 

“What are you talking about?” Draco asks.

Anthony looks at Draco, “Nothing,” he says, taking the wine from Draco taking a sip.

Draco looks at Anthony, he could tell he was lying “You were talking about me,” he says.

“No,” Anthony says lamely.

“Why were you talking about me, and why are you lying about it?” Draco asks.

“Draco,” Harry says softly.

“What were you saying about me?” Draco asks again becoming irritated.

“It’s not a big deal,” Harry says.

“Fine,” Draco says, swallowing his entire glass of wine in two gulps, “I’m going to go now then.”

“Draco,” Anthony says setting his glass down, “Don’t do that.”

“No, whatever is happening here, I don’t like it,” he says, turning to walk away.

“Draco,” Anthony says reaching for his hand.

Draco spins around, pulling his hand from Anthony’s, “Don’t touch me,” he snarls with so much venom Anthony’s sure he’s going to have to suck the poison out of the bite Draco just took out of him.

Anthony frowns, “Draco,” he murmurs.

“Oh, now you want to say something to my face?” Draco says.

“Draco please,” Anthony says softly, “It’s not like that.”

“Why are you even here talking to Potter?” Draco asks.

“We’re just having a conversation Draco,” Harry says.

“About me, behind my back,” Draco clarifies.

“It’s not like that,” Harry says.

“I’m going to go now, and I suggest neither of you follows me home,” Draco says, walking away from the both of them. Draco walks into the next room, making his way to the Floo, and going straight home.

Draco steps out of the fireplace in his living room and walks into his bedroom. Before Draco can even think about undressing, he hears the fireplace whir.

 

“I told you not to follow me home,” Draco says, walking back into the living room.

"Well I needed to talk to you,” Anthony says.

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Draco retorts.

“Well then just listen,” he says.

Draco rolls his eyes, “What could you possibly have to say, Anthony? What?”

“I saw you earlier,” he says, “with that woman.”

“What woman?” Draco asks.

“The red-head.”

“So, what?” he says.

“You bit her,” Anthony says.

“Yeah, I’m a vampire, we drink blood,” Draco says.

“I didn’t like what I saw,” Anthony says.

“Well that’s not my problem,” Draco says, “I can’t survive without blood, and if you have a problem with it, then we’ll just go our separate ways right now.”

“I don’t want that Draco,” Anthony says.

“Well I can’t change what I am, and that includes drinking blood,” Draco says.

Anthony looks at Draco for a moment, “I don’t want that,” he murmurs.

“Want what?” Draco asks narrowing his eyes at Anthony.

“I don’t want you to drink my blood,” he says.

Draco glares back at Anthony, “I certainly didn’t ask to drink your blood,” he says harshly, “And what makes you think that’s something I would want to do?”

“I saw you,” Anthony says.

“What you saw was a willing volunteer,” Draco says, “and I surely didn’t hurt her.”

“How can you be with someone like me, and not want to drink from them?” Anthony asks.

“Oh, I don’t know, probably self-control, yeah,” Draco snarls.

“You could be with me, and never want to drink from me?”

“I don’t know,” Draco says, “I’ve only been a vampire for two months, and I’ve never added a relationship to that equation.”

“Well I don’t know how I feel about that,” Anthony says, “That’s what I was talking to Harry about.”

Until this moment Draco hadn’t even thought about how he might navigate a romantic relationship with his new condition. He was still figuring out the whole vampire thing, sure he enjoyed dating, but he wasn’t looking for anything serious or long term, but how would that work? Would Draco only ever be compatible with another vampire? How many gay vampires were there out there? Could he sustain a romantic relationship with a human? Draco feels stupid that, that thought never crossed his mind before Anthony pointed it out to him.

“I’ve never drunk from someone without their permission, and I’m perfectly content with blood from a blood bag. I’ve never desired to drink from a person, so I doubt it’s something you’ll need to worry about,” Draco says crossing his arms over his chest.

“I like you-“

“No you don’t,” Draco interrupts, “because if you did we wouldn’t be having this conversation, I am a vampire, you knew I was a vampire when you agreed to go out with me, and suddenly, seeing me as who I truly am, makes you uncomfortable, therefore I think we’re done here,” Draco says, “You should go, and don’t come back.”

“Draco,” Anthony murmurs.

“I don’t want to continue seeing you under any capacity, goodnight and have a great life, without me in it.”

Draco was beyond frustrated as he watches Anthony step into the Floo. He wanted to scream, and a tiny part of him was sad, but he had to bury that under his anger for now. Draco changes out of his costume, and into his pajamas, and he wants to go straight to bed when he hears the fireplace in the other room.

“Merlin’s saggy left bollock, what the hell is it now?” Draco exclaims, walking through to the living room, “Potter? What the hell are you doing here?”

“I came to check on you, you were very upset earlier,” he says.

“You were part of the reason I was upset,” Draco says glaring back at Harry.

“I don’t think you will be when you hear what I have to say,” he says.

Draco narrows his eyes at Harry, “What the hell could you have to say to me that would suddenly make me no longer upset with you? You’ve been lying to me all night,” he says, “I just told Anthony I no longer wanted to see him for lying to me, why should you be any different?”

Because Harry was different. Even through all of his anger Draco knew Harry was different, and that only made him angrier.

“I think I know who attacked you,” he says looking back at Draco.

 

Draco stares back at Harry, he wants to ask him what he knows, but his head is spinning right now. Draco rubs at his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I can’t do this right now.”

Harry frowns, stepping closer to Draco, “Are you alright?”

“No, I’m not fucking alright,” he snaps, “I’m exhausted, pretending to be alright with this, I’m not alright with any of this, it’s fucked up how fucked up my life is right now,” Draco says, “becoming a vampire has ruined my life, taken away my entire family, my friend, potential lovers. I just want to be fucking normal,” he says, “I want things to go back to the way they were, I want to see my family, I want to not scare potential boyfriends away by simply existing as what I am,” Draco sighs, “I just want to be normal.”

Harry looks at Draco for a long moment, letting the air settle between them, “What is normal?” Harry asks.

“Human,” Draco says.

“Well that’s not normal, that’s just human,” Harry says, “What’s normal?”

“Being awake during the day, not drinking blood from other humans-“

“Well you’re just saying things that vampires do now,” Harry interrupts.

“So,” Draco retorts.

“So, just because you’re a vampire doesn’t mean you’re not normal,” Harry says, “It just means that your normal has changed, I don’t think you’ve done anything abnormal for a vampire, because that’s what you are now, a vampire, but that certainly doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you,” Harry says looking at Draco, “You’re still Draco, who you are as a person hasn’t changed.”

Draco is quiet for a long moment before, “That’s disgusting,” Draco grimaces.

Harry rolls his eyes, “Why because I said something nice about you?”

“Yeah, don’t do that again,” he says.

“Say nice things about you?” Harry asks.

“Yeah,” Draco says.

“I know you’re nowhere near as horrible as you want the world to think you are,” Harry says.

“You don’t know anything about me, Potter.”

“I don’t know, I think I’m starting to figure you out,” Harry says.

 

Draco spends the next week avoiding Harry in every capacity. Disapparating whenever Harry would arrive via Floo, and purposefully staying away from his house, staying with Blaise for two days, but Harry was determined to see Draco Malfoy.

On Sunday evening Draco assumes it would be safe to have a day to himself at home. Draco thinks about inviting some friends over later, a small dinner party after a relaxing today. Unfortunately for Draco, he wouldn’t be spending the day alone after all.

Draco sits down at his dining table, flipping through a copy of _Vital Vampyre_ reading an article on fang lengthening while drinking a coffee. Draco looks up when he hears the fireplace whir and lets out an annoyed sigh when Harry steps out of the fireplace.

“It’s rude to drop by uninvited,” Draco says turning the page in his magazine.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Harry says, walking over to the table where Draco was sitting.

“I have been,” Draco confirms, “Biscuit?” Draco asks, pushing the plate of pastries into the center of the table.

Harry eyes Draco suspiciously, but takes a seat at the table across from Draco, watching him curiously.

“Coffee?” he asks, before nibbling off a piece of his own biscuit.

Harry narrows his eyes at Draco, he wasn’t sure what his angle was, and he was skeptical, “Sure.”

Draco waves his wand, bringing a second coffee mug from the counter top in the kitchen, setting it on the table in front of Harry, before using his wand to pour coffee from the pot in the center of the table.

“You’ve been avoiding me for an entire week, and now you’re offering me coffee and biscuits?” Harry says.

“It’s polite,” Draco says, gently pushing the tray of sugar and milk across the table to Harry.

“Thank you,” Harry says.

“You’re welcome,” Draco replies, taking a drink from his mug as Harry pours some milk into his coffee.

Harry looks over at Draco, “So,” he murmurs before taking a sip of his coffee.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Draco asks looking across the table at Harry.

Harry clears his throat, “I wasn’t at that party last week because Luna asked me to be there,” he says.

“I already knew that,” Draco says, eating some more biscuit.

“I was there because of Andrea Sefer,” Harry says.

Draco thinks for a moment, the name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on why “Andi Sefer?” he asks after a moment.

“I think she does go by Andi,” Harry says.

“I didn’t even know she was at that party,” Draco says.

“You know her?” Harry asks.

“I’ve talked to her husband before,” Draco says, “But only met her in passing.”

“You know her husband?” Harry asks.

Draco nods, “Lucas, I’ve talked to him before, but we’re not like friends or anything.”

“You were with Andi that night,” Harry says looking at Draco, “Andi was the one who turned you.”

Draco looks at Harry confused, “I don’t understand.”

“I’m sure of it,” Harry says, “Have you seen Lucas or Andi lately?” he asks.

“No,” Draco says looking back at Harry still confused, “I still don’t understand.”

“I spoke to Danielle, and she was under the impression that you may have been with Andi that night,” Harry says, “It’s actually incredible how much they look alike,” he says more to himself, “anyways, Danielle told me that a few years ago Andi bit her, Andi wasn’t able to complete the process, but Danielle almost died, I looked into it, and Danielle was in hospital for a week.”

 

“I don’t remember seeing Andi or Lucas at the party,” Draco says trying to think back to last week.

Harry shakes his head, “They weren’t there,” he says, “I think they were already underground.”

“What?” Draco asks.

“Some vampires live underground, in like covens,” he says, “they’re nearly impossible to find, some never surface again once they’ve gone underground.”

Draco stares back at Harry, he doesn’t know what to say, he’s shocked and confused, and angry.

“Vampires that live in these underground covens are very dangerous, they surface only to feed, kill, and create more vampires.”

Draco’s head is spinning, he could scream.

“What the fuck,” Draco says.

“Draco, I’m sorry,” Harry says looking over at him.

“I’m this because I was someone’s fucking prey!” he says.

“It’s more common than people are willing to admit,” Harry murmurs.

“This is so fucked,” Draco swears, trying his best to keep calm.

“We’re not giving up, but realistically, we may never find her,” Harry says looking back at Draco.

“Fuck,” Draco swears, getting up starting to pace, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Draco,” Harry says cautiously, getting up walking over to him.

“Just go,” Draco snaps turning to face Harry, “I don’t want you here anymore.”

 

Harry looks back at Draco, “I’m not going anywhere,” Harry says, “You’re in no condition to be on your own right now.”

“Fuck off,” Draco spat, “You don’t know what I need right now. You know nothing about me, you think you know so much, but you know nothing.”

“I know that you’re angry and that you have every right to be, but I also know that you’re in a state where you may do something that you’ll later regret.”

“I am responsible for myself, I don’t need you here,” Draco says harshly.

“You may not want me here right now, but you need someone,” Harry mutters.

“I hate you,” Draco says, “I’ve always hated you, I spent my entire life hating you, picking on you, being an asshole,” he says.

Harry shrugs, “you also saved my life,” he says, “we had differences, but I don’t think any of those are relevant at this point in our lives,” Harry says looking at Draco.

Draco wants to scream, he wants Harry to go away, “I hate you,” he says again.

“Well I don’t hate you,” Harry says, his eyes falling to the floor, he was now looking at Draco’s bare feet, and it makes him happy to think he’s seeing Draco in his comfort zone, “if I’m honest, I’ve sort of grown to like you.”

Draco frowns, looking back at Harry, “You’ve grown to tolerate me,” Draco says after a moment, “You can’t like me, you barely know me, and I don’t even like me.”

Harry looks up at Draco, “you can’t tell me how I feel, I know how I feel, you know what you see.”

“What I see is a complete git,” Draco says, and Harry rolls his eyes, “why are you even trying to be nice to me? We’re not friends, we’re too different.”

“We’re not as different as you think,” Harry says, “and I wouldn’t mind being your friend,” he says.

“I don’t want to be your friend,” Draco says, but Draco knows he can’t _just_ be Harry’s friend, that would be too difficult. And it was easier to hate him and continue to suppress his true feelings.

“Well we don’t have to be friends then, but I’m still not letting you go through whatever this is, on your own,” Harry says, “You can talk to me if you want, or you can completely ignore me, but I’m not going anywhere right now.”

Draco glares back at Harry for what feels like a full minute, before he sighs heavily and the tension in his forehead releases itself. Draco drops down to the floor, pressing the heels of his hands into the sockets of his eyes, pressing hard as if to manually close off his tear ducts, but he is unable to stop the four stray tears that slip down his cheeks.

 

Harry sits down across from Draco, letting the quiet sit between them, he’s not sure how to comfort Draco, but he can at least be here if Draco decides he wants to talk.

Draco looks up a few minutes later, making sure his eyes are dry before he dares looks Harry in the eye.

“You should go,” he says after a moment of silence.

“Not going to happen,” Harry says looking back at Draco.

“Well I sort of had plans,” he says glancing down at his watch.

“I thought you didn’t want to see anyone,” Harry says.

“It’s not like that,” Draco says.

“You just said you were having a guest over,” Harry said.

“No,” Draco corrects him, “I said I had plans.”

“What plans?” Harry asks.

Draco rolls his eyes, and Harry can’t help but smile, “Vampire plans,” he says.

“Draco, I know you’re upset, but you can’t go off-“

“I’m not going off on a killing spree Potter,” Draco says narrowing his eyes at the other man.

Harry looks back at Draco and feels he should apologize for immediately jumping to the conclusion that Draco might want revenge for what’s happened to him, “What are ‘vampire plans?’” he asks curiously.

“If you must know,” Draco says annoyed, “I’ve ordered a feeder,” he says.

“Oh,” Harry says staring with wide eyes at Draco, “you’re going to,” he pauses.

“Yes,” Draco murmurs, “I went through a bit of blood last week and won’t be back at the blood bank for a few days, so I’ve ordered a feeder,” he says, “and I don’t really want to share that with you,” he says.

Harry looks back at Draco, “well,” he says pausing for a few long moments, “it doesn’t bother me,” he decides.

Draco raises an eyebrow in curiosity, “watching me drink blood from another person won’t bother you?”

Harry shakes his head, “it’s just something that happens,” he says, “sometimes you drink blood.”

“I drink blood all the time Potter,” Draco says.

“It’s just a thing that happens,” he says.

 

Draco watches him for a minute, was Harry seriously trying to be his friend right now, “Well I’m still not feeding in front of you,” he says, “humans get weird about stuff like that.”

Harry laughs at that, it was true Draco wasn’t human anymore, but to hear him say it like that made him laugh, “I guess there’s no denying the fact that I am human.”

Draco nods, “and I hear it’s weird for humans to see a vampire actually drinking from another person.”

Harry thinks about this for a moment, “Well, who said that?”

“Anthony,” Draco says.

“Is that why you broke things off?” he asks curiously.

Draco shrugs, “Mostly because he lied to me, but it was part of it.”

“Well I don’t think it’s that weird, and I won’t bother you while you do what you need to,” Harry says.

“When have you ever seen a vampire feed?” Draco asks rolling his eyes, sure Harry was fine with this until he was actually seeing it.

“I’ve been spending a lot of time with vampires recently,” he says, “you know, working.”

Draco looks back at Harry, “and you watch them feed?”

“Not like on purpose,” Harry says, “and it was really weird at first, almost like something you should look away from.”

Draco had only fed from one person, but he felt that way too like he shouldn’t be watching other vampires as they fed.

“But a lot of vampires aren’t shy about it,” Harry says, “especially when you meet them in their own territory.”

 

Draco also thinks that true, at the few parties he’d been to with vampires, they definitely weren’t shy about feeding in front of others.

“Well some are more modest than others,” Draco says.

“Really Draco?” Harry smiles, “You’re about modesty?”

Draco rolls his eyes, “What happens when I’m intoxicated, hardly counts,” Draco knows Harry is talking about the one time he went out with Blaise and Tracey to a gay club, and they ran into Harry with Ginny and Hermione. Draco had six shots and made out with a handsome brunette wizard, and if he remembers correctly Potter and everyone else saw him pressing the very handsome wizard against the bar as he snogged him. And the hangover Draco woke up with the following day was the only confirmation of the fact that he’d done something embarrassing, and the fact that Blaise wouldn’t stop bringing up for four full days afterward.

Harry smiles, “Did you even know that guy?” Harry asks.

Draco rolls his eyes, “Of course I didn’t.”

Harry laughs, “Well I suppose we’re all entitled to one of those kinds of nights.”

“What’s yours?” Draco asks, pulling his knees up against his chest.

Harry thinks for a moment, “It was probably a month ago, I went out with Ron and got very drunk,” he says, “I ended up hooking up with this guy in the loo.”

Draco stares back at Harry, “Seriously?” he asks half shocked.

Harry nods, “yeah, it’s not one of my prouder moments,” he says, “I was very drunk, but I remember he tasted like cinnamon.”

This makes Draco laugh, really laugh, “That’s absolutely disgusting,” he says laughing.

“Well when you’ve had five firewhiskeys nothing is really that gross,” Harry says blushing lightly.

Draco is quiet for a moment before looking back at Harry, “I can’t believe you actually hooked up with a guy in the loo.”

“Yeah, let’s not talk about it anymore,” he says looking back at Draco.

 

Draco shrugs, “You were having fun, I wish I did more stuff like that.”

Harry frowns, “You want to hook up with random blokes in the loo?”

Draco laughs, “sure why not.”

“Well we could definitely get you drunk enough to make some bad decisions if that’s really what you want,” Harry says laughing, “nice little thing like you won’t have any problems finding a bloke to take you up on any offer you propose.”

“I beg your pardon,” Draco says looking back at Harry.

Harry blushes a furious shade of red, looking back at Draco, and he shrugs as he clears his throat.

“Nice little thing like me?” Draco asks probing.

Harry rolls his eyes, “You already know you’re attractive so.”

Draco looks back at Harry, “ _I_ know I’m attractive,” he says, “but _you_ don’t think I’m attractive.”

“I said you were attractive.”

“You said people would find me attractive,” Draco says.

Harry shrugs, “I’m people.”

Draco smirks, “Are you attracted to me?”

Harry scoffs, and rolls his eyes, his ears beginning to heat up.

Draco smiles, “You’re attracted to me,” he says.

“You’re such an asshole,” Harry says blushing.

“Why?” Draco asks.

“Because you’re making fun of me,” Harry says.

“No, why are you attracted to me,” Draco says.

Harry rolls his eyes, “look in a mirror.”

“Oh, I spend hours in front of the mirror daily,” Draco says, “So I know, I have cheekbones to kill, but why do you think I’m attractive, I’m not even your type.”

Harry looks over at Draco, “I never said you weren’t my type,” he says, “I’ve always thought you were attractive, when you started growing your hair out, it took a little getting used to, seeing you like that.”

“You don’t like it?” Draco asks, not that he would get a haircut for Harry because he actually liked the extra length.

“I like it,” Harry says, “your light hair and your silver eyes complement each other so well,” he says, “sometimes I think I’m looking at a photo of a model when I’m looking at you.”

 

Draco turns his eyes down momentarily, he did not expect to be having this conversation today, and especially with Harry Potter.

“You’re very fit,” Harry says, “now, are we done embarrassing me,” he says after a moment.

“Not quite yet,” Draco says softly.

“Draco,” Harry groans in frustration.

“Literally you could date anyone in the entire world that you wanted, but for some reason you’re attracted to me,” Draco says, “I’m an asshole, I’ve been a bully to you for years, and I constantly tell you how much I hate you, but for some reason you find me attractive.”

Harry looks over at Draco, “I said you were fit, I never said I was attracted to your horrible personality traits.”

“You think I have a horrible personality?” Draco says.

“Yes,” Harry confirms, “You’re an asshole, who constantly tells me he hates me, and we used to be so violent to each other.”

“Fair,” Draco says.

“Lately, your personality hasn’t been horrid,” Harry says, trying to hide the cheeky smile on his face.

Draco rolls his eyes, “Whatever, I’m still an asshole.”

Harry nods, “You are,” he agrees, “but not nearly as much as before.”

Draco looks back at Harry, he feels like this is the point of the conversation where he should say sorry, but Draco doesn’t want to apologize, he’s not even sure if he would know how to properly apologize.

“I know it’s not the highlight of your life or anything, and I’m so sorry it’s happened to you, but I think that becoming a vampire has changed you, and changed the way you see the world, and I like that part of you,” Harry says looking back at Draco.

Draco is quiet for a full minute before he speaks, “I probably wouldn’t have nicer personality traits had this not happened to me,” Draco says agreeing with Harry, “It is something that I’m learning to live with, I don’t think I’m quite to the point where I’m exactly happy with the way things are, but I think that I could get to that point eventually.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Harry says a small smile on his lips.

“So, do you think I’m sane enough to be on my own now?” Draco asks.

Harry looks at Draco, now he didn’t want to leave, now he wanted to keep talking to Draco, “Have you come down from that ledge?”

Draco nods, “I think so,” he says.

“I suppose, that I could leave you now,” Harry says.

“I’m sure Ernie would like to have the rest of your evening,” Draco says.

“Ernie?” Harry asks.

“Were you not seeing Ernie Macmillian?” Draco asks.

“Oh,” he says, “Not really, we’ve hooked up a couple of times, but that’s about it,” Harry says.

“Alright then,” Draco says.

“Did you have a date planned?” Harry asks less out of curiosity and more because he wanted to make sure Draco hadn’t started seeing someone else in the last week.

“Definitely not,” Draco says, "and I only ever hooked up with Anthony that once, and that was enough.”

“Bad lover then,” Harry says.

“I don’t know,” Draco shrugs, “It was alright I guess”

“I hope no one ever describes me as ‘alright, I guess’” Harry says looking at Draco.

Draco laughs, “that did sound bad, didn’t it?”

Harry smiles, “It’s dreadful,” he laughs.

Draco laughs, “Well there is such a thing as too much tongue,” he says.

“Oh definitely,” Harry agrees.

“You’ve probably snogged more blokes than me,” Draco says.

Harry nods, “I think you’re right.”

“Maybe I do need to go out with you more often since you find so many blokes to snog,” Draco says teasingly.

Harry smiles, “It’s a fun time if you really want to go one night.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Draco says looking back at Harry.

Harry looks down at his lap before looking back up at Draco, “you promise you won’t need to be talked down again?” he asks.

Draco thinks for a moment, “I think I’m good.”

“You sure?” Harry asks, “because I can stay and hang out.”

Draco shakes his head, “I’m okay,” he says.

“Okay,” Harry says, getting up, offering Draco his hand, helping him up.

Draco takes Harry’s hand, letting him help him up, “Maybe the next time you come over it could be for fun,” Draco says.

Harry’s lip twitches, “I thought we weren’t friends.”

Draco rolls his eyes, and smiles, “we’re not friends,” he says looking at Harry, letting silence fall between them as they walk to the living room, “yet.”

Harry smiles, “What was that?”

“Isaidwe’renotfriendsyet,” Draco rushes out of his mouth.

Harry smiles, “Okay,” he says, leaving it at that, “well enjoy your meal,” Harry says, and then, “Oh that is weird.” And Draco laughs.

“Just to say that, and know it’s another person,” Harry says.

“I told you it was weird for people,” Draco says, “that’s the reason I try not to bring it up.”

“I mean, I guess eventually you get used to it, yeah?” Harry asks.

Draco nods, “at some point.”

“Well,” Harry says taking some floo powder, “have a good night.”

“Thanks,” Draco says watching Harry, “Oh, and Potter,” he says, and Harry meets his eyes, “I think you’re quite fit yourself.”

Harry only grins wider, giving Draco a tiny wink before taking the floo back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! We're about halfway through the story. I do realize it's a very long read, but I do appreciate you sticking it out and reading it <3 Thank you so very much!


	4. Sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry seem to be friends now. And sometimes something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! I hope you continue to enjoy this series, as we grow nearer to the end :)

Draco rolls out of bed on a Friday, choosing himself a feeder from the catalog he kept in his bedroom. Draco had a bit of time before his feeder was supposed to arrive, he decides to check on his potions brewing in the study. He was sure his Alihotsy Draught would be ready today, and he needed it for an alchemy experiment he was testing. Draco smiles to himself seeing his potion had finished, he grabs a crystal vial, and empties the cauldron into the vial, he had brewed it flawlessly, he was actually quite proud of this one.

The doorbell rings and Draco gently places his crystal vial on the stand, “Zella, can you get that for me,” Draco calls out.

Draco walks into the living room, “You’re early,” Draco says, “It’s Jamie, right?” he says trying to remember his name. Draco decided if he was going to start using feeders more often that he should at least try to remember their names.

The young red-headed wizard nods, “You’re my first of the day,” he smiles.

Draco smiles, “How lovely,” he says, it’s that moment that Draco realizes he’s still in his pajamas, “Oh, I’m not dressed,” he says.

“It’s alright,” Jamie says, “I don’t mind.”

Draco thinks about changing quickly, but he was rather thirsty, “Alright then,” he says.

“Where would you like me?” Jamie asks.

“If you could take off your shirt, and sit there,” Draco says pointing at the sofa.

Jamie nods, and takes off his top, as he sits down on the sofa, watching Draco kneel on the sofa beside him.

“AB negative right?” Draco asks, pulling his fangs down, he could already smell the blood, and he was fairly thirsty.

“Yes,” Jamie says, watching Draco.

“Do you mind if I touch you?” Draco asks.

“No, please,” Jamie says, watching as Draco places his hand on his waist.

Draco kneels down, “ready?” he asks, gently guiding Jamie’s hips closer to him.

Jamie responds by brushing his hair away from his neck, and Draco bites firmly, pressing his fangs deeper until he finds Jamie’s vein. Jamie groans with slight discomfort, as Draco’s bottom fangs settle into his neck.

Draco eases his tongue off the vein in Jamie’s neck, allowing the blood to flow freely into his mouth. Draco gently repositions Jamie’s legs, over his, as he swallows from his neck. Draco swallows quickly, as blood begins to fill his mouth, and it really did taste delicious. Draco allows himself to savor it a bit slowing the flow of blood slightly.

One minute later, Draco feels Jamie’s pulse increase, and at the same moment, he hears the fireplace whir.

 

“Oh.”

Draco pulls back, “What the fuck,” he says, turning around to see who was at the fireplace.

“I’m sorry,” Harry says quickly, staring back at Draco, with Jamie draped over him, only half dressed.

Draco scoffs, he was sure he was a sight to see right now, “Is this important?” Draco asks, not bothering to retract his fangs.

“No,” Harry says quickly, “not at all, I will come back later!”

“It’s fine Potter, just give me a minute,” Draco sighs, looking back down at Jamie.

Harry nods, “I’ll just,” Harry stammers, “coffee,” he mutters, quickly walking into the next room.

“I’m sorry,” he says, before licking the excess blood from his lips, “I’m gonna have to cut this one short today.”

Jamie pouts, “really?”

Draco nods, “I’m sorry,” he says, gently moving Jamie’s legs off of him, “two weeks, yeah?”

“Okay,” Jamie agrees, pulling his shirt back on before Draco helps him up from the couch.

“Sorry,” Draco says again.

“It’s alright,” Jamie says, “it happens.”

“Thank you,” Draco says, walking Jamie out.

Draco walks into the kitchen a minute later, “Potter.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry says, dropping the pastie in his hand, “I am so sorry.”

Draco looks at Harry, “It’s fine, I was only eating,” he mutters, grumpily.

Harry doesn’t feel like he’s just walked in on Draco feeding, what he saw looked like much more than that.

“What do you want?” Draco asks next.

Harry can’t remember what he wanted, “can’t remember,” he says.

Draco rolls his eyes, “Seriously Potter, you interrupt my meal, and can’t remember why,” he glares back at him.

Harry looks back at Draco, “How often do you do that?” he asks.

Draco frowns, “feed?” he asks.

Harry nods.

“Twice a month,” Draco says looking at Harry.

“But you need blood every day,” Harry says.

“Yes,” Draco says, crossing his arms over his chest, “I prefer to get blood other ways,” he says.

“Blood bags,” Harry says.

“Yes,” Draco says, “I only use feeders, so I can hone the skill really,” he says, “It’s only partly instinctual, there’s still a skill to it, and I still don’t always get it right.”

Harry stares back at Draco, “Does it hurt?” he asks.

Draco frowns, “I imagine so, but I’ve never asked.”

“Sorry,” Harry mutters looking away briefly.

“Do you have a problem with me feeding?” Draco says harshly.

Harry shakes his head, “No, I just didn’t expect to see it like that.”

“So, you do have a problem with it,” he says.

“No, Draco I don’t,” he insists, “it just took me by surprise is all, I didn’t expect him to be naked.”

“For the love of Merlin,” Draco says, “He wasn’t naked, and there was nothing sexual about it.”

“There wasn’t anything sexual about it?” Harry says.

“Merlin no,” he insists, “I’m not even attracted to him,” he says rolling his eyes, “not that it’s any of your business.”

Harry frowns, “I think it is,” he says.

“It most certainly is not any of your business who I feed from, and who I am attracted to,” Draco says narrowing his eyes at Harry.

Harry bites the inside of his cheek hard and presses his lips together in a fine line.

“The hell is wrong with you?” Draco asks.

“Sometimes I get a bit jealous,” Harry says, looking back at Draco.

“Why the hell would you be jealous of Jamie?” Draco asks.

“Half naked, attractive man, all over you,” Harry says.

Draco rolls his eyes, “Bleeding into my mouth,” Draco says, “does that sound very attractive to you?” he asks, “Look I know that we’ve been doing this sort of back and forth thing for the last few weeks, but you are not my boyfriend,” Draco says, “and you don’t have a right to be jealous of anyone I choose to snog, which I wasn’t snogging him by the way,” Draco says, “and you can’t be jealous of feeders, because that’s literally my breakfast, which I didn’t even get to finish by the way, thank you very much,” Draco says narrowing his eyes at Harry.

Harry looks back at Draco, crossing his arms over his chest.

“And how many times do I have to say, he’s not even my type, I’m not attracted to him,” Draco says, “I’m just thirsty,” he mutters.

“What about mine then?” Harry says looking back at Draco.

“Your what?” Draco asks.

Harry gestures to his neck.

Draco rolls his eyes, "You’re acting like an idiot.”

“I’m serious,” Harry says.

“So am I,” Draco says, “I’m not biting you, Potter.”

Harry exhales heavily, looking at Draco, but before Harry could say anything Draco interrupts, “Look at it this way, you have a ham sandwich,” Draco says, “does it make sense for me to jealous of the pig?”

“No,” Harry mutters.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s food,” Harry says.

“Exactly,” Draco says.

“My food isn’t a very attractive man,” Harry insists.

Draco rolls his eyes, “If you’re so attracted to Jamie, I’ll get his number for you,” Draco says.

“No, I don’t want him,” Harry says.

“Okay,” Draco says, “Then let me be very clear, because I will never have this conversation with you again, I am a vampire, and I drink blood, and sometimes that blood is supplied by a person, designated as a feeder, that person could be of any gender or sexuality, but the only thing that person is providing me is sustenance, and nothing more,” Draco says looking at Harry, “are we clear on that now?”

Harry raises an eyebrow, in acknowledgment, he didn’t have to like it, but he did have to respect it, “Understood.”

“Good now is there anything else you want to talk about right now?” he asks.

“No, I think you’ve shot down all my conversation topics,” Harry says.

“Great, so you want to go to the cinema or something?” he asks.

Harry looks at Draco, “sure,” he says after a long moment.

“Okay, I’ll go get dressed,” Draco says, before walking to his bedroom.

Harry watches after him for a moment before he walks into the bedroom behind Draco, “You are very bossy.”

“I know,” Draco says, walking into his closet, “but I don’t like when things don’t go my way,” he says.

“Do you have any idea how many times a day things don’t go my way?” Harry asks.

“No,” Draco says, undressing in front of the mirror.

Harry laughs, and rolls his eyes, because of course Draco doesn’t, why he even asked he’s not sure, “Well it’s quite a lot.”

“Well I’m glad I don’t have to deal with that,” Draco says, stepping out of the closet a minute later, fully dressed.

“You are so spoiled,” Harry laughs.

Draco looks over at Harry, “I don’t know what you want me to do about that,” he says.

Harry rolls his eyes, “It’s a good thing you’re cute, otherwise I wouldn’t put up with your shit,” Harry says.

“You barely put up with my shit as it is,” Draco says, “You are so quick to tell me that I’m acting like an asshole and that you’re leaving.”

“Well yeah,” Harry says, “You still have horrible personality traits, that’s not going to change overnight, but if I continue to call you out on it, you’ll at least know that you’re acting like an asshole.”

Draco narrows his eyes at Harry, “I wouldn’t let you call me an asshole if I didn’t halfway like you.”

“Halfway?” Harry laughs, “that’s a step up from ‘I hate you’ so I guess I’ll take it,” he teases.

Draco rolls his eyes, “C’mon, I want to see that film about the witch and the kneazle that scares off all her dates,”

Harry laughs, “of course you do,” he says, “Alright, let’s go,” he says.

 

Draco and Harry arrive back at Draco’s flat a few hours later, Draco steps out of the fireplace, shrugging off his cloak, and taking his shoes off, “I’m starving,” Draco says, walking into the kitchen, “Are you hungry?” he asks.

Harry follows Draco through to the kitchen, “Are you really hungry? Or are you thirsty?” he asks curiously.

Draco opens the refrigerator, “a bit of both I suppose,” he says, taking out a blood bag, turning back to Harry, “Do you want something?”

Harry eyes the blood bag in Draco’s hand, watching Draco pass it from his left hand to his right.

“Potter,” Draco says.

“What?” Harry asks looking up at Draco.

“You’re distracted,” Draco says plainly.

“No, I’m not,” he says.

Draco rolls his eyes, “whatever.”

Harry looks up at Draco, “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever,” Draco says again, pouring his blood into a mug, before he frowns, “Zella,” he calls, “I have no idea what I’m doing, can you warm this for me?” he asks when she appears.

“Of course, Master Malfoy,” she says pleasantly, and Draco sits down at the table.

“You warm the blood?” Harry asks curiously.

“Sometimes,” he says, “it gives the illusion of drinking it from a person,”

“That’s freaky,” Harry says.

“Yeah, it’s not pleasant to think about it like that, but there’s just something so satisfying about it warm.”

“That’s creepy,” Harry says again.

“Vampires are creepy creatures,” Draco says, “I’m definitely not denying that.”

“Thank you, Zella,” he says when she sets the warm mug in front of Draco, followed by a tray of sandwiches.

“Thank you,” Harry says, helping himself to a sandwich.

“My pleasure,” Zella smiles, before disapparating.

Draco drinks his blood rather quickly before he picks at half of a sandwich.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks, watching Draco.

Draco shakes his head, “Tired,” he says, looking down at his watch, it was nearing five am, “I want to go to bed.”

Harry nods in agreement, “I’m pretty tired too.”

“I like that you stay up all night with me, but this isn’t something that you can do all the time,” Draco says.

“Why not?” Harry asks.

“Because you have a day job,” Draco says.

Harry smiles, “it won’t hurt every once and a while,” he says, “besides I’ve tomorrow off.”

“That sounds nice,” Draco says.

Harry nods, “What are you doing tomorrow?” he asks curiously.

“I’ve actually been working on an invisibility potion, and tomorrow will be time to add the Erumpent tail,” he says.

“You’re making an invisibility potion?” Harry asks mildly impressed.

Draco nods, “I also need to get some Flitterbloom tomorrow.”

“What are you going to make with that?” Harry asks curiously.

“Oh nothing, but I think the Moondew tends to be happier when there’s Flitterbloom nearby, and I want the Moondew to be really nice next month, so I can make some Wiggenweld potion for one of my alchemy experiments,” he says.

Harry smiles, “I didn’t realize you were into herbology.”

“I’m into quality potions, so, therefore, I need quality potion ingredients,” Draco says.

Harry nods, “that’s fair,” he says, letting out a little yawn.

“Time for bed,” Draco says a moment later.

Harry nods in agreement, “I think you’re right,” he says, getting up.

Draco gets up from the table, holding his hand out for Harry.

“Didn’t take you as the hand holding type,” Harry says.

“I never said I was,” Draco says.

 

Harry just smiles to himself, “would you like to go out with me again?” he asks.

Draco thinks for a moment, sitting on the arm of the sofa, “I don’t have anything else planned, so I guess that’d be alright.

Harry rolls his eyes, “For Merlin’s sake,” he laughs, reaching over, gently tucking a lock of hair behind Draco’s ear.

Draco watches Harry’s hand, as he lingers near his shoulder, “Are you trying to kiss me goodnight or something?” Draco asks.

“I was trying to be romantic about it,” Harry says.

“Oh,” Draco says, looking back at Harry.

“Just kiss me Draco,” Harry says.

Draco reaches out, tucking his finger into Harry’s belt loop, pulling him closer. Draco looks up at Harry, as he puts his arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him so that Harry was standing between Draco’s legs, and their chests were touching but just barely.

Draco leans up, making Harry lean down to meet him, luckily for Harry Draco was taller, and he didn’t have to lean too much. Draco presses his lips against Harry’s. kissing him firmly for a moment, before capturing his lip between his own, and Harry leans into Draco’s body, which was rigid against his own, which Harry found comforting for some reason. Harry didn’t expect Draco to slip his tongue into his mouth, but he doesn’t complain, letting his tongue meet Draco’s, and Harry let his hand trail through Draco’s shoulder-length hair. Draco’s hands rest on Harry’s waist, as he continues to kiss Harry, deepening the kiss for another moment, before he pulls back, and he can _see_ the frustration in Harry’s eyes.

“Goodnight Harry,” Draco says softly.

Harry blinks at Draco for a moment before he clears his throat, “Goodnight Draco,” he says.

Draco smiles, watching Harry step into the fireplace, watching Harry disappear into the green fire, before he gets up, going to his own bed.

 

It’s two weeks later, Draco was getting dressed in his bedroom, Blaise was in the next room turning the radio stations every few moments.

“Must you be so indecisive,” Draco says walking out of his closet, to chastise Blaise.

Blaise rolls his eyes, “whatever, I’m not the one taking two hours to get dressed.”

“Whatever,” Draco says, walking back into his closet, pulling out a pair of black trousers, before hanging them back up.

“Move,” Blaise says a moment later, walking into the closet pushing Draco, who was only wearing his pants, out of the way.

Draco glares over at Blaise, before reaching for his dressing gown.

“Don’t put that on,” Blaise says, pulling down a pair of dark slacks, putting them back a moment later, “I’m dressing you, so we can go.”

Draco scoffs, “fine then,” he says, sitting down on the plush ottoman, waiting for Blaise to bring him clothes.

A moment later Blaise hands Draco a pair of dark blue jeans, and Draco stands up, putting them on, “Are you going to find me shoes too?” Draco asks.

Blaise nods, sorting through the shirts, “Don’t worry you’ll look good when I’m done with you.”

Draco had confidence Blaise would make him look good, Blaise had very good fashion sense, if he’s being honest, Blaise helped him pick out most of his wardrobe. Draco pulls on his trousers, zipping them up, and looking at himself in the mirror, and damn did these look great on him. His legs were going to be the star of the show, which Draco loved, “my legs look great in these,” he says.

Blaise nods, “they do,” he says, before handing Draco a dark teal V-neck tee.

“Seriously?” Draco frowns, “I could have dressed myself in jeans and a tee,” he says.

Blaise rolls his eyes, “Trust me,” he says, going back to sort through other shirts.

Draco sighs, but puts the shirt on anyway. Blaise hands him a black vest a moment later, it was soft as silk, and Draco had only worn it one other time, as far as he could remember.

“Middle button only,” Blaise says, before going to sort through Draco’s jackets.

Draco puts on the vest, buttoning only the one button, and he looks at himself in the mirror and couldn’t deny that he did look really good. A moment later Blaise hands him a black blazer, and Draco puts this on as well.

“You have boots?” Blaise asks, walking over to where Draco kept his shoes.

“I think they’re in the back,” he says, buttoning the blazer.

“No,” Blaise says turning around to scowl at Draco.

“Okay,” Draco says unbuttoning the blazer, while Blaise sorts through his shoes.

A minute later Blaise comes back with a pair of black boots, that Draco was sure he had never worn before, they had a thick sole, and they reminded him of some sort of hiking boot, but a bit fancier.

“No,” Draco says.

Blaise ignores Draco and shoves the shoes at him. Draco sighs, sitting down to put on the boots. And damn it if he didn’t look great. Looking in the mirror Draco stood there looking at himself, and damn if he didn’t want to fuck himself. He would definitely get himself laid tonight.

“Good?” Blaise asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Good,” Draco agrees.

“Alright, let’s go,” he says.

“Let me just put on some makeup,” Draco says.

Blaise groans loudly, “are you joking?”

Draco cracks a smile, “It’ll just be a minute, just a bit under my eyes, and on my cheeks, just because I’m a vampire, doesn’t mean I need to look dead on the outside.”

“Hurry up,” Blaise says impatiently, “We’re almost an hour later than we said we would be.”

Draco shrugs, “they’ll keep waiting.”

Ten minutes later Draco is finally ready to go, he slips his wand into the inside of his blazer pocket, “let’s go then,” he says.

Draco and Blaise arrive at the club and meet Imogen and Tracey by the bar.

 

“You look great!” Tracey says to Draco, handing him a glass of mead.

“Thanks,” Draco says, taking the glass from her, taking a drink.

“Want to dance?” she asks.

Draco shrugs, “Why not,” he says, letting Tracey take him out to the dancefloor, Draco hears Blaise say to Imogen, “he’s a sodding nightmare, he never knows what to wear to these things,” and Draco grins to himself.

Tracey looks up at Draco, starting to dance in front of him, and Draco decides to let loose, taking Tracey’s hand and spinning her around. Tracey grins, as she dances with Draco.

After a few dances, Draco takes Tracey back to the bar, to refill their drinks.

Blaise sips on a firewhiskey, watching Imogen talk to a very pretty blonde witch, in a very short red dress.

“Where have you two been?” he asks.

“Dancing,” Tracey smiles, ordering two more meads for them.

“I never have fun when we come here,” Blaise says, “girls here never talk to me.”

Draco smiles, “maybe you should let the blokes talk to you then,” he says, “they’re very nice.”

“I’m not gay,” he insists, “I mean, Imogen is bi, Tracey is a lesbian, you’re gay, I’m only here to get drunk it seems like,” Blaise says, “I never get laid when I go out with you guys.

Draco smiles, “Alright, I’ll help you find a girl to talk to,” he says, just as Tracey hands him a glass of mead. Draco smiles, taking a sip of his mead, “Come dance with me,” he says, holding his hand out for Blaise.

“I don’t dance,” Blaise insists, looking at Draco’s outstretched hand.

Draco rolls his eyes, “You do tonight,” he says, taking Blaise’s hand, pulling him up.

Blaise quickly downs his firewhiskey, setting the glass on the table, as Draco pulls him to the dancefloor.

“Won’t girls think we’re together if we’re dancing together,” Blaise says, watching Draco start to dance around him.

Draco smiles, “girls like watching two guys together,” he says into Blaise’s ear, “and girls like guys who are comfortable in their own sexuality,” he says, placing his free hand on Blaise’s hip, pressing his body flush against Blaise’s, “now loosen up,” Draco says.

Blaise looks at Draco for a moment, before giving in putting his hands on Draco’s waist, letting himself move against Draco with the music.

 

Draco smiles taking a drink of his mead as he dances with Blaise, turning around, switching their positions after a minute of dancing.

“Draco,” Blaise says blushing, as Draco is pressed against his backside.

Draco smiles, “that girl over there is watching us,” he says into Blaise’s ear.

Blaise looks over to his left at the girl Draco was gesturing to. She was tall and thin, she had gorgeous Olive skin color, and long dark hair, with what looked like pink streaks in it.

“No,” Blaise says after a moment.

“No?” Draco asks, curiously.

“She’s weird.”

“You don’t even know her,” Draco says, “but that’s alright, there are plenty of other girls here,” he says, before spinning Blaise, so that he was now against Draco’s backside.

“Put your hands on my hips,” he insists.

Blaise does as he’s told, reminding himself to let loose. Draco smiles, tipping his head back slightly, “blonde?” he asks.

“Hmm,” Blaise hums.

“Alright, brunette then,” he smiles.

“This is stupid,” Blaise says after a moment.

“You’re the one who wants to get laid,” Draco says.

“These are not my type of girl,” he says.

“You’re not looking for your wife, you’re looking for a pretty girl to fuck all night,” Draco says.

When Draco put it that way, Blaise could say that he might lower his standards for that, “fine,” he says, before taking Draco’s hand, spinning him around.

Draco smiles, “we’re so handsome we’re attracting a lot of attention.”

Blaise looks around, he hadn’t even noticed, until Draco had pointed it out to him.

Draco wraps his arms around Blaise’s waist, “purple dress, white heels,” he murmurs into Blaise’s ear.

Blaise sees her, dark hair, dyed with highlights, and she is very pretty, “alright,” he says, eyeing her full breasts in that dress.

Draco smiles, “alright, we’ll tease a little bit longer, and then we’ll go talk to her.”

Blaise opens his mouth to speak, but Draco says, “Trust me,” and Blaise shuts up, “You’re going to have to start acting like you’re having fun.”

 

Blaise rolls his eyes and decides to take Draco’s advice, worst case scenario he gets drunk and has a good time with his friends. He reaches over, taking the glass out of Draco’s hand, finishing the last of his mead.

“That was mine,” Draco pouts.

“Learn to share,” Blaise smiles, and Draco just smiles, thinking that as long as Blaise started having fun, it’d be okay.

“I’m not drunk yet,” he insists.

“We’ll get you another drink,” Blaise says against Draco’s ear.

“Okay,” Draco says, moving around Blaise’s body, as he dances, making sure to keep Blaise’s hands on his body.

After five more minutes of dancing, Draco leans over, “I’m ready for that drink now,” he says into Blaise’s ear.

Blaise nods, taking Draco’s hand, leading him through the crowd of dancing people, back to the bar.

Blaise orders two meads, leaning against Draco’s back, as Draco leans against the bar.

Draco smiles, watching the very pretty girl in the purple dress walk up beside him at the bar, “Hi,” Draco smiles, looking over at her.

“Hi there,” she smiles, looking Draco over.

Blaise hands Draco his drink and smiles when he sees the pretty girl from across the club standing next to Draco.

“I’m Mandy,” she smiles, “You and your boyfriend looked really good out there.”

Draco smiles, “Blaise, isn’t my boyfriend,” he says, looking over his shoulder at Blaise, “he’s single.”

“Oh,” Mandy smiles, “Blaise?” she asks.

Blaise reaches over Draco, “Nice to meet you, Mandy,” he says, taking hold of her hand for a moment, meeting her eyes.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Blaise asks.

Draco switches places with Blaise at the bar, taking a drink of his mead, deciding to go off and find one of those guys who was watching him dance with Blaise. Draco starts to walk toward the back of the club when someone steps out in front of him, and he spills his drink a little.

 

“I’m sorry,” Draco says, looking up to see who was standing in front of him.

“No worries,” the handsome wizard says, “I’m Toby.”

Draco smiles, “Draco,” he says, taking him in fully. He had dark hair that was a mess, but Draco kind of liked it, he wasn’t nearly as tall as Draco, but he was pretty fit.

“I saw you out there dancing,” Toby says.

Draco smiles, “yeah?”

“You looked good,” he says.

Draco laughs, “I don’t look good anymore?”

Toby smiles, “if anything you look better now.”

“Why’s that?” Draco asks.

“Because you’re standing next to me now,” Toby says, moving to close to gap between them, and Draco laughs because that was so lame.

“Cute,” Draco says.

“Thank you,” Toby says, leaning up slightly, “Was that guy your boyfriend?” he asks.

Draco looks over his shoulder, looking at Blaise who was now snogging Mandy, “No, he’s definitely not my boyfriend,” he says.

“Let me buy you a drink?” Toby asks.

Draco looks at the glass in his hand, “I have one,” he says, taking a small sip of his drink.

Toby smiles, tipping the bottom of Draco’s glass up slowly, and gently, and Draco drinks down his mead, as Toby continues to tip the glass up until it was empty, and Draco had swallowed everything.

It’s that moment that Toby moves in closer, tipping Draco’s chin up, staring into his mouth, he was surely staring at Draco’s fangs. Draco had started keeping them out more often, and he kept them out when he went out drinking, and clubbing, so he wouldn’t accidentally surprise anyone he was dancing with or snogging.

“You’re a vampire,” Toby says perplexed.

“My glass is empty,” Draco says watching Toby set the empty glass on a nearby table.

Toby stares back at Draco contemplating him for a moment.

“Ever snogged a vampire?” Draco asks, after a moment of silence.

“Never,” Toby says, looking back at Draco.

“I don’t bite, I swear,” Draco says, and then smiles when Toby takes his hand, walking them back to an empty booth toward the back of the club. Draco falls into the booth, and Toby slides in next to him.

Draco leans over, pressing his lips against Toby’s, kissing him, Toby kisses back, a bit hesitant. Draco pulls back a second later, “Do they bother you?” he asks, “I can put them away if you prefer.”

Toby shakes his head, “it’s part of the thrill, right?”

Draco laughs, “I don’t know, is it?”

Toby nods, leaning in kissing Draco once more, pulling Draco’s leg over his lap. Draco leans into Toby, kissing him faster, letting Toby’s hands rest on his waist, and find a tiny bit of exposed skin at his hips.

Was Draco really going to fuck this random bloke in a nightclub? Well, he hadn’t made any decisions on that just yet. When Toby’s lips start kissing at the sides of his mouth, and down his jaw, and his neck, Draco completely lost any previous thought he had.

 

Draco wakes up the next morning, he’s hungover and wants to vomit. He sits up on his bed, and that’s when he realizes he’s not in his bed. These definitely aren’t his 600 threat count Egyptian cotton bedsheets, and he’s not wearing a single piece of clothing. What the fuck had he done last night, and where the hell was he?

“Ah,” Draco yelps, quickly pulling his hand back. That’s when he notices the sliver of daylight, that has landed on the bedsheets, coming through the parted curtains. Draco looks down at his hand, it was reddened, and slightly blistered, where the sunlight met his skin. Draco, quickly scrambles to the other side of the bed, trying to stay out of the line of the sunlight.

“Draco?”

Draco looks up, wrapping his arms around his knees, “Potter?”

Harry enters the bedroom, “I heard a scream,” he says, “are you alright?”

“Yeah, sorry,” he says, glancing down at his hand, “sunlight,” he mutters.

Harry frowns, sitting on the edge of the bed, “Your burnt,” he says, getting up to quickly close the curtain the rest of the way, “I’m sorry, I thought I had it closed.”

Draco shakes his head, “It’s fine, it’ll heal,” he says, looking back at Harry, “This is your flat?” he asks.

Harry nods, “This is home sweet home,” he says looking around his bedroom.

Draco watches Harry, “How did I get here?” he asks.

“I brought you home with me,” Harry says, “after the club.”

Draco closes his eyes trying to remember coming back here with Harry, but he doesn’t remember.

“You were very drunk,” Harry says.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Draco says.

“C’mon,” Harry says, helping Draco out of bed, and through to the loo.

Draco leans over the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach, twice.

 

Draco gets up, flushing the toilet, before stepping out of the loo, “Oh,” he says, when Harry was standing there, holding out a dressing gown for him. Draco puts on the dressing gown looking back at Harry.

“Say thank you,” Harry says.

“Oh, yes, thank you,” he says.

Harry smiles, “You have perfect etiquette, but your manners could use some work.”

Draco rolls his eyes, “I want to brush my teeth,” he says.

“There’s an extra toothbrush, in the cabinet,” he says.

Draco turns around opening the cabinet, taking out one of the extra toothbrushes, he meets Harry’s eyes, in the mirror, “Thank you.”

Harry smiles, “You’re welcome,” he says, leaning over kissing the side of Draco’s head, before leaving him to clean up.

Five minutes later Draco comes out of the bathroom, walking back to the bedroom, “Potter?” he calls out.

“Out here,” Harry calls out, and Draco wanders into the living room, seeing Harry sitting on the sofa, holding a coffee. Harry had drawn all the blinds closed for him.

“Want a coffee?” Harry asks.

Draco shakes his head, what he needed was blood, he sits down on the sofa next to Harry.

“What happened last night?” Draco asks.

“What do you remember?” Harry asks.

“Dancing with Blaise,” Draco says after a moment.

“When I saw you, you were standing by the phones in the club, snogging some bloke, like your life depended on it,” he says.

Draco shudders, “That’s embarrassing.”

“He had his hands all over you, and you were clearly drunk,” he says, “and that bloke was acting like a complete troll,” he mutters.

“What?” Draco asks.

“He had his hands down your trousers, and it was so disgusting, because you obviously weren’t in a state to consent to any of it,” Harry says slightly angry.

Draco grimaces, “gross.”

“I know,” Harry says, “he was completely trying to take advantage of you, so I took you back here,” Harry says.

“You did?” Draco asks.

Harry nods, “It was maybe five when we got back here,” he says, “I gave you a glass of water, and then told you it was time for bed,” he says, “You were such a snob,” Harry laughs, “saying you needed your pajamas, but you didn’t want to wear any of mine, so you pouted and got into bed naked,” he smiles.

That does make Draco laugh because of course, that’s how he ended up naked, “Of course I did.”

Harry smiles, “you’re very cute when you’re intoxicated and sleepy.”

Draco blushes, “what are you talking about?”

Harry smiles, “you kept telling me to snuggle with you,” he says.

Draco’s eyes widen in shock.

Harry smiles, “as soon as you fell asleep, I went and slept on the sofa,” he says.

“Really?” Draco asks, “Why?”

“You were drunk, and I wasn’t going to take advantage of that,” he says.

“But this is your bed,” Draco says confused.

Harry shrugs, “You needed it more than I did last night.”

Draco looks up at Harry, “Thank you,” he says, “for taking care of me last night.”

Harry smiles, “of course,” he says, “next time, I get blackout drunk, you can take care of me,” he smirks.

Draco laughs, “you’ve got a deal.”

 

Harry smiles, looking back at Draco, who was looking very pale again, “Are you alright?” he asks, “you look like you’re going to be sick again."

Draco shakes his head, “I’m alright,” he says, though he could _feel_ the thirst in him, and his need for blood increasing every moment.

“You’re sure?” Harry asks.

“Yeah,” Draco says, “I just need to go home,” he says, getting up from the sofa.

Harry watches Draco, “alright,” he says watching Draco walk back to his bedroom.

Draco dresses quickly, before walking back into the living room.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Harry asks watching Draco walk to the fireplace.

“I’m not a child, I don’t need a babysitter,” Draco says.

Harry rolls his eyes, “I was thinking you might want to spend time with the person that you’re dating, but why would you want to do that,” Harry says.

Draco laughs at that, “You can come if you want,” Draco says, “but you didn’t seem too keen on it, the last time I had a feeder over so,” Draco says watching Harry.

“You’re getting a feeder?” he asks.

“I’m thirsty,” Draco says looking at Harry, “So come if you wish, but know what you’re getting into,” Draco says stepping into the fireplace.

Harry watches Draco reach for the floo powder, before he jumps up from the sofa stepping into the fireplace beside Draco, grabbing his hand, being careful of the burn that covered the backside of Draco’s hand and the green flames transport them to Draco’s flat.

Draco steps out of the fireplace, he really needed a shower, he wanted a shower.

 

“Zella can you make breakfast,” Draco says, looking around for his elf.

“Of course, Master Malfoy,” she answers, appearing behind them.

Harry was rather hungry, he lets go of Draco’s hand, “I’m going to make a coffee,” Harry says to him.

“Zella can do it,” Draco says, starting to walk into his bedroom.

“You’re so spoiled, it’s okay to make your own coffee every now and then,” Harry says.

Draco looks back at Harry, “I don’t know how to make coffee,” he says.

Harry laughs, “can you do anything domestic on your own?” he asks.

“No,” Draco says after a moment.

“You can’t make your own bed?” Harry asks, watching Draco walk into the bedroom, picking up a catalog from the table, and sit down in a chair.

“No,” Draco says, turning the page of the catalog, “I’ve always had things done for me,” he says crossing his legs, “Even as a child,” he says meeting Harry’s eyes.

Harry watches Draco, they had such different upbringings, he starts to wonder if they could really be together in a relationship. They were so opposite.

Draco settles on an A negative feeder since it happened to be one of the rare occasions one was available.

“What’s wrong?” Draco asks after a moment, getting up from his seat setting the book down on the table next to him.

“Nothing,” Harry says, watching Draco walk over to him.

“You don’t like that I’ve always had things done for me,” Draco says.

It wasn’t really that Harry didn’t like it, he didn’t really know how he felt about it.

“Why does it bother you?” Draco asks.

“I don’t know,” Harry says.

Draco watches Harry’s expression change from one of confusion to one of curiosity, “We’re from two different worlds.”

Harry nods, “How did we end up together then?”

Draco looks at Harry, wondering if they really were “together”, “Somewhere our worlds overlapped,” he says.

“I guess so,” Harry says.

 

“You work for what you want,” Draco says looking back at Harry, “and I’m putting in work here.”

Harry looks back at Draco, “It sounds like you’re trying to say that you want to be with me,” he says.

Draco looks at Harry meeting his eyes, “I don’t hate it when you’re around.”

“Oh, you don’t?” Harry says.

“Are you going to make me say it, Potter?” Draco says.

Harry nods, smiling, “it’s good for you.”

Draco rolls his eyes, “I like when you’re with me,” he says after a moment of silence, “and I want to be with you more, sometimes.”

Harry smiles, “Sometimes?”

“You’re pushing your luck Potter,” Draco says narrowing his eyes at Harry.

Harry smiles, thinking that he may have tormented Draco enough for the moment, “Okay,” he says, leaning over, kissing Draco’s cheek.

The doorbell rings, and Draco ‘s nerves tingle in excitement.

“I think I’m gonna go have that coffee now,” Harry says.

“Okay,” Draco says, going to answer the door.

 

When Draco answers the door, he’s greeted by a very beautiful with, with long platinum blonde hair, wearing a black V-neck tee, and a pair of blue jeans that fit her body so well, Draco was almost jealous of the way her legs looked in those jeans, he wanted to look that good in his jeans.

“Isabella is it?” Draco says.

“Izzie,” she nods with a smile.

“Okay Izzie,” Draco says, “please come in,” he says stepping aside, shutting the door behind her, “right this way,” he says, leading her through to the living room.

Izzie follows Draco, setting her bag down on the sofa, “Where would you like me?” she asks.

“Just have a seat right there, and take your shirt off, if you don’t mind,” he says.

Izzie nods, pulling her shirt off before sitting on the sofa.

Draco sits down beside her on the sofa, “May I touch you?” he asks.

“You may,” Izzie consents, and Draco places his hands around her waist, as he moves closer to her, moving her legs over his.

“Ready?” he asks.

“I’m ready,” she says moving her long blonde hair away from her neck, and Draco bites into her neck, piercing her vein before sinking his bottom fangs into her muscle as her blood begins to flow into Draco’s mouth, and he swallows quickly.

Draco almost forgets to control the flow as he drinks, a moment later he presses his tongue down, letting her blood flow slower, and Draco begins to savor the richness of her blood, as it meets his tongue. After a minute Draco feels her pulse slow slightly as he continues drinking. Draco feels the blisters on his hand beginning to heal as he drinks more.

Another minute later Draco pulls back retracting his fangs before licking the excess blood from the corner of his mouth.

“Are you alright?” Draco asks softly.

Izzie nods, looking back at Draco.

“Are you sure?” he asks.

“Yeah,” she says a moment later, “I’m okay, who’s that?” she asks.

Draco looks up over his shoulder, seeing Harry standing in the doorway, “Ah,” he says smiling slightly, “That’s my," Draco pauses, "sort of, boyfriend.”

Harry smiles, watching Draco help Izzie put her shirt back on.

“Sort of?” Harry says.

Draco smiles, “I’ll be there in a minute,” he says signaling it was time for Harry to go back into the other room.

Harry just smiles, walking back into the kitchen, waiting for Draco to join him for breakfast.

 

Five minutes later Draco shows Izzie out, before going into the kitchen, sitting down next to Harry, picking out some toast for himself.

“So, you’re into voyeurism now are you,” Draco says.

Harry blushes a shade of red, “No,” he says.

“Were you not watching me?” Draco asks.

“I was not watching you,” Harry says, “I came to see if you were ready for breakfast.”

Draco nods, “alright then,” he says.

“I wasn’t watching,” Harry says again.

“Okay,” Draco says, nibbling at his toast.

Harry eats a piece of fruit from his plate, looking over at Draco through his eyelashes. Draco can see Harry watching him, but he doesn’t say anything, he was going to make Harry ask him.

“So,” Harry says after a moment.

“Yes?” Draco asks, looking up to meet Harry’s eyes.

“Boyfriend?” Harry says curiously.

Draco shrugs, “maybe.”

Harry narrows his eyes at Draco, “You’re literally the worst,” he says.

Draco smiles, “Just trying out the word, seeing how it feels,” he says.

“Seeing how it feels?” Harry asks.

Draco shrugs, “Seeing how it feels,” he confirms.

Harry watches Draco for a long moment, they definitely had not talked about being officially in a relationship, and Harry kind of liked having the option to go out with Draco, or to go out and find a guy at the bar to hook up with.

“And how does it feel?” Harry asks.

Draco finishes his breakfast, pondering the question for another moment, “Not terrible.”

Harry looks at Draco, “Are we even friends?” Harry asks, “Don’t we have to start there before we can move into boyfriend?”

“Hmm, we’re getting there,” Draco decides.

“We’re getting there?” Harry laughs, “So we’re not even friends yet, but you’re trying out the word boyfriend?”

Draco smiles, taking a sip of his coffee before setting it down, “We’re getting there,” he says again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking around and reading! It means a lot :) I hope you continue to enjoy reading this series! Thanks again so much! <3


	5. Screaming Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco commit to a relationship. Harry wonders if he's really made the right decision dating Draco, wondering if this is something sustainable, and we proudly welcome the new Draco Malfoy to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain sexual content, I don't personally think it's too explicit, but it is semi-explicit if that makes any sense. Well, let's just say there's explicit content just to be safe. **The very beginning of this chapter starts with sexual content**  
>  Other things in this chapter:  
> A bit of kink negotiation, implied sexual content, a bit of vampire lore I've made up and based off of a combination of Harry Potter, the Vampire Academy series by Richelle Mead, and the True Blood/Sookie Stackhouse series/ The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris, a tiny bit of a mischievous Ginny Weasley, and some Femslash but blink and you'll miss it.

Harry isn’t really sure what he expected his first time hooking up with Draco. Draco is exceptionally quiet as Harry moves down from the sofa, onto the floor in front of Draco, reaching for his trousers. Draco watches in pure anticipation as Harry opens the button on his trousers, and Draco couldn’t hide the way his erection pressed against the zipper, begging to be free.

“Is this okay?” Harry asks, looking up at Draco.

Draco nods, “yes,” he says softly, looking down at Harry, his core buzzing with desire, as Harry slides the zipper of his trousers down. Draco bites his lower lip to stop himself from whining in desperation.

Harry pulls down Draco’s trousers, as Draco’s hips lift up slightly, and Harry can’t stop staring at the prominent bulge in Draco’s pants. He isn’t sure what to expect, but he can sense the anticipation deep within his body radiating from his core, as his finger lingers at the waistband of Draco’s pants.

Draco watches Harry, his mouth going dry as he tries not to roll his hips in desperation. Draco doesn’t speak, he’s not sure he could say anything.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Harry asks.

Draco nods quickly, “I want you to,” he says quietly.

“Want me to what?” Harry asks.

“Suck my cock,” Draco says barely above a whisper, “I want you to suck my cock,” Draco says looking down at Harry, meeting his eyes.

Harry can’t argue with that, it’s all he’s been thinking about for weeks now. Since Draco’s extremely drunken night at the club. It had taken everything in Harry not to look at Draco’s completely naked body that night, he decided to drunkenly strip down and climb into his bed. Merlin did Harry want that man, and here he was, so willing, so ready, and so hard.

Draco watches Harry slide down his pants, and the way Harry’s eyes widen in surprise. Harry isn’t sure what he expected, it wasn’t that he hadn’t expected Draco to be well hung but staring back at what he’d only ever fantasized about was like being on cloud nine. Harry reaches up taking Draco’s cock into his hand, gently pulling down his foreskin. Harry strokes Draco’s cock and Draco’s hips thrust up to meet Harry’s hand.

Harry could not stop himself, as he leaned down toward Draco’s lap, the head of Draco’s cock glistening with pre-come, taking his cock into his mouth. Harry's lips stretch slightly as he takes Draco’s cock into his mouth, and he moans letting his eyes slip shut. Harry tastes Draco on his tongue as he takes him further into his mouth.

Draco’s back arches as his eyes slip shut, a quiet whimper escaping his lips, as Harry continues sucking, savoring every second Draco was inside him in any capacity. Draco reaches down, his fingers tangling into Harry’s hair, as Draco lifts his hips slightly, pushing further into Harry’s mouth.

Harry groans, as Draco’s cock, fills his mouth further. Harry reaches up, pushing Draco’s hips back against the sofa, giving himself more control keeping Draco’s hips still, as he takes him further into his mouth. Harry can feel his own cock, pressing hard against the zipper of his own jeans, as he moans softly around Draco’s cock in his mouth.

Draco’s mind is a complete haze, he can’t focus on anything that’s not the way his cock feels moving in and out of Harry’s mouth, and fuck does it feel amazing. Draco can’t help but think that Harry’s done this more than a few times for him to be this good at it. Draco enjoyed sucking cock just as much as the next guy but with Harry, it was a goddamn art form.

Harry reaches down a moment later, opening his pants with one hand, letting the head of his cock free from his jeans, freeing him from the distraction of his own aching erection, while he focused on getting Draco off, and damn if having a half-naked Draco writing beneath him, wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever experienced in his entire fucking life.

 

Draco is exceptionally quiet, and it makes Harry wonder if he’s not quite getting it right. Harry was enjoying himself more than he’d willingly admit out loud, but he wasn’t sure if Draco was, he feels Draco’s body go rigid as he reluctantly pulls back to check in with him.

“Is this okay?” Harry asks looking up at Draco, whose cheeks were completely flushed.

Draco nods, his chest heaving gently as he tries to regain his breath.

“Do you want me to do something else?” Harry asks, and Draco swears he could come just staring back at Harry’s swollen lips and knowing that he’d done that.

Draco shakes his head, “keep going,” he whispers softly, refraining from stroking Harry’s hair.

“Are you sure?” Harry asks, “you seem very quiet about it,” he murmurs softly, matching Draco’s hushed tone.

Draco nods, really wanting to just shove his cock back into Harry’s mouth.

“Tell me how I can make it better for you?” Harry asks, looking up meeting Draco’s eyes.

Draco wants to growl, all he wanted was to get off, but he realized that this was their first time and he needed to cut Harry some slack.

Draco takes a breath, calming himself momentarily, before looking back at Harry clearing his throat, “I want you to keep doing what you’re doing,” he says softly.

“You don’t seem to like that,” Harry says more as a question rather than a statement of fact.

“If I didn’t like it, I would ask you to stop doing it, but I want you to keep doing exactly what you’re doing,” Draco says.

“You’re so quiet,” Harry whispers, his eyes turning down for a brief moment.

Draco looks back at Harry, this time he allows himself to push the hair away from Harry’s eyes, “It’s not because you’ve done anything wrong, I just am, quiet that is,” he says, “I would say something if I didn’t like it, but this is me telling you, that I like everything you’re doing, and I want you to continue,” he says.

Harry watches Draco looking for a hint of deceit, but he couldn’t find one, “you swear?” Harry asks.

Draco nods, “I swear,” he says, “now if you don’t put your mouth back, I might be saying something else,” he murmurs.

 

Harry rolls his eyes, of course, how could he think that Draco fucking Malfoy wouldn’t tell him exactly how he wanted it. He leans down a second later, taking Draco’s cock back into his mouth, causing Draco to shudder beneath him.

Draco slides his hands into Harry’s hair, pulling slightly as Harry takes more into his mouth. Harry isn’t sure he can fit much more into his mouth but he swallows as much as he can, letting his tongue work around the head of his cock.

Tasting Draco’s pre-come on his tongue has Harry desperate to touch himself. He can’t stop himself from reaching down, gently rubbing the swollen head of his cock, causing himself to moan around Draco’s cock in his mouth.

Draco’s breath hitches and he can’t help himself as he pulls slightly harder on Harry’s hair. Harry whimpers around him, as he takes his cock into his hand, stroking himself quickly.

“Harry,” Draco whispers, as he feels the heat pooling in his abdomen, and his stomach muscles contract, signaling his orgasm was close.

Before he could do or say anything else, Harry can feel Draco coming in his mouth. Harry whimpers softly as he pulls back slightly, so he doesn’t choke himself, sucking slightly harder as Draco’s cock twitches ever so slightly as he orgasms. Harry quickly rubs the head of his cock, his own orgasm was near.

Harry swallows around Draco’s cock before he pulls off. Draco breathing heavily as his head fills with orgasmic fog, he opens his eyes a moment later, glancing down at Harry before he says, “Shall I take care of that for you?”

Harry shakes his head, as he feels his chest tighten, and his abdomen contract, Harry was too far gone. “Fuck Draco,” he groans, as he comes, spilling over his hand with a forceful moan.

“Merlin,” Draco whispers sinking down heavily into the sofa, as he catches his breath.

Harry looks up at Draco, with gentle eyes, and swollen lips and Draco has to refrain from kissing him. Harry looks as if he’s expecting Draco to say something, but Draco couldn’t imagine what else he would say to Harry at this moment.

“Was I good for you?” Harry asks quietly after a moment.

Draco stares back at Harry for a moment, and raises his eyebrow half a centimeter, watching him curiously.

After a moment Draco says, “Good boy,” and watches Harry’s eyes seem to sparkle, as he looks up at him, gently rubbing his cheek, against the inside of Draco’s knee.

This was something Draco had not foreseen happening during their exchange. Draco lets Harry savor his post-orgasm state of mind, and he thinks that it might be alright if he let his hand gently brush the hair back and tuck it behind Harry’s ear.

 

Later, when Harry joins Draco on the sofa, he looks over at Draco thinking that, that had been too much, and he took things way too far.

“Draco,” Harry murmurs.

Draco senses he knows what Harry wants to say, “I didn’t realize you had such a praise kink,” Draco says, but it’s not in a malicious way, more curiosity than anything, but Draco couldn’t say that it didn’t interest him at all.

Harry is positive his face is as red as a tomato, and Draco can’t help but smile, “I-I- Uh,” Harry stammers.

Draco reaches over gently touching Harry’s hand, to stop him talking, “I’m interested, Potter,” he says removing his hand.

“What?” Harry asks shocked.

“I’m interested in trying that out properly,” Draco says, meeting Harry’s eyes, “with you.”

Harry is quiet as he lets that sink in, he doesn’t know what to say or do, he looks at Draco, “it’s not,” he stops.

“Not what?” Draco prods.

Harry sighs, “nothing, nevermind.”

“We have to talk about this,” Draco insists firmly.

“It’s more than just a praise thing,” Harry says after a moment.

Draco watches Harry curiously, waiting for him to continue.

“It’s a power exchange thing,” he says quietly, “pleasing you, making sure you’re satisfied, being obedient, earning what I want,” he says looking at Draco.

 

Draco hadn’t expected any of those words to leave Harry’s mouth, he would have never expected Harry Potter to be into BDSM play.

“Is this a strictly sexual thing?” Draco asks after a moment, “or is there more to it?”

Harry had never thought about that before, but he already had an answer, “It’s somewhere in between,” he says, “not like all the time, but I do like subtle hints outside of a sexual context,” he admits.

This was new to Draco, he didn’t know what to say, he didn’t have much of any sort of experience with kinky stuff. Sure he liked a bit of hair pulling, and spanking, maybe even a bit of choking but this was unfamiliar territory.

“What about you then,” Harry murmurs.

Draco looks at Harry, “I don’t have a praise kink,” he says.

Harry blushes bright pink, “no,” he says, “you hardly said a thing.”

Draco shrugs, “force of habit I suppose,” he says, “you spend five years being quiet with it, and it just sort of starts to stick.”

“What?” Harry asks confused.

Draco rolls his eyes, “you never had a wank when you were at school before?”

Harry blushes again, “Well,”

“And you did so loud enough for everyone to hear you?”

“Of course not,” Harry mutters.

“And when you and Little Miss Pretend Potter, were living together?”

“No,” Harry says, pulling his knees close to his chest.

“Alright then,” Draco says matter-of-factly.

“Okay, but not anymore,” Harry says, “now, I live alone.”

Draco shrugs, “It’s not like I’m missing anything.”

Harry rolls his eyes, “you can’t miss something you’ve never had,” Harry says.

“Precisely,” Draco says.

Harry looks at Draco for a long moment before asking, “how will I know if you like something?”

Draco looks back at Harry, there were only a few things he didn’t like, the rest was sort of fair game, “I’ll most likely tell you,” Draco says.

“Will you also show me?” Harry asks quietly.

Draco looks back at Harry wondering about the question.

“What you like, that is,” Harry clarifies.

This time Draco’s cheeks are stained with a pink tint, as he clears his throat, “That can be arranged,” he mutters.

Harry looks back at Draco, with a small smile.

 

On Sunday when Harry wakes up, and makes himself some porridge, and sits down in front of the tele to eat his breakfast. Harry was supposed to see Draco this evening, but that was before Ginny and Hermione showed up.

“Harry,” Ginny says, “what are you doing?” she asks stepping out of the fireplace.

Harry looks down at his bowl, looking back up at her, “having breakfast,” he offers.

Ginny frowns, “It’s two in the afternoon.”

“I just got up,” Harry says, eating more of his porridge.

“Why so late?” She asks, going to make herself a cup of tea.

“I’ve plans later tonight,” he says simply, eating his breakfast.

“You’re always going out at nights now,” Hermione says, “what are you doing at all hours of the night?”

Harry rolls his eyes, “What’s it matter?” he asks.

“I guess it doesn’t matter, but why’s it a secret?” she asks.

Harry finishes his breakfast setting his bowl on the table, as Ginny comes out of the kitchen, “What do you guys want?” he asks curiously.

“To find out which bloke you’re fucking this week,” Ginny says, leaning against the doorframe.

Hermione stares back at Ginny with wide eyes, and her mouth opens in shock, “Ginny,” she hisses.

Ginny smiles, walking over to sit in the armchair, crossing her legs as she sips her tea, “So go on, tell us.”

Harry’s cheeks are a fiery red, as he clears his throat, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“We’re not stupid Harry,” Hermione says, “Why else would you be so secretive.”

“I’m not gonna tell you, so you can go on and do whatever else you two have planned for the day.”

“We’re not leaving until you tell us,” Ginny insists.

“You’ll be waiting a bloody long time then,” Harry says.

“Oh, come on Harry, why can’t we know?” Hermione asks, sitting next to him on the sofa.

“It’s none of your business,” Harry says.

Ginny smiles sipping her tea, “that means it’s more than just a casual fuck, yeah?”

Harry rolls his eyes again, “you two never give up do you?”

Hermione looks at Harry, “is it more than just casual Harry?” she asks.

“It’s none of your business if we’re just fucking or not,” Harry says.

Ginny sips her tea, looking over the edge of her cup at Harry.

“Who would you be most shocked to see Harry dating?” Ginny asks Hermione.

“Ginny,” Harry says warningly.

Ginny smiles wickedly, “was he in my year or yours?” she asks.

Harry sighs, thinking he might just have to tell them, though he really didn’t want to, how could he just come out and say he was dating Draco Malfoy? The boy he despised all through school. The man he despised up until about six months ago when Draco had been attacked. It wasn’t the kind of thing people just understood and accepted right away.

 

“What makes you think he went to school with us?” Harry asks.

Ginny smiles, “because you asked that question,” she answers, “so your year then.”

“Ginny,” Hermione hisses a moment later.

“What?” Ginny asks Hermione was ruining all her fun.

“We’re going to be late,” she says, “you said we were only going to be here for a minute, and you’ve spent nearly ten interrogating Harry about something he clearly doesn’t want to talk about.”

Ginny rolls her eyes and Harry asks, “What are you late for?”

“We’re meeting Luna,” Ginny answers, setting her tea down, “and she’s right, I only came by because I think I left one of my nice sweaters in the closet,” she says.

“The red one?” Harry asks, knowing he’d seen a red sweater that he thought belonged to Ginny.

“That’s the one,” she says, “It’s in the closet then?” she asks.

“It’s in the back, I’ll go get it,” he says, getting up from his seat.

“I’ll come,” Ginny says following after Harry, hoping to interrogate him further.

Harry walks into the bedroom going to the closet, looking for the sweater for Ginny.

“Go on, tell me then, while she’s in the other room,” Ginny whispers.

“I don’t want to tell you, Ginny,” Harry says, “I want this to work, for real this time,” he says, “I mean I think I do.”

Ginny watches Harry pull down the red sweater, inspecting it before he hands it over to her.

“You think it could be the real thing then,” she says softly, taking the sweater from him, sliding it off the hanger.

Harry shrugs, “I want it to be more than just what it is now, but there is still so much we have to work through before we can get to that point, and I just don’t want to spoil anything,” he says.

Ginny sighs, pulling on her sweater, “alright then,” she says finally agreeing to drop it, “I won’t pester you then,” she says looking back at Harry, “Luna and I are getting engaged,” she says softly.

Harry looks back at Ginny, “engaged?”

Ginny nods, “I asked her last week, and she said yes,” she says, “But don’t tell anyone, it’s supposed to be a surprise until our engagement party, we’re only telling Hermione, so she can help us plan everything.”

Harry watches Luna for a long moment before he reaches over, giving her a hug, “congratulations,” he says, “I’m really happy for you and Luna,” he says, starting to wonder if he could ever have that with Draco, then he tosses the thought from his head, this was not the time for that, “and I swear I won’t say anything to anyone,” he says forcing a smile as he releases her.

Ginny smiles, slipping on her sweater, she looked beautiful wearing a red and white sleeveless dress that stopped at her mid-thigh, and the red sweater was perfect for the dress.

“Luna wants to do it three months from now, so maybe then you’ll bring your mystery man with you,” she says smiling.

Harry tries to make his smile genuine, “I would like that.”

When Hermione and Ginny leave, Harry has this heavy feeling in his chest, he sort of just wants to go back to bed, and stay forever, but he knows if he doesn’t go and see Draco tonight, he’ll never know if he can truly be with him.

 

It’s before sunset when Harry arrives at Draco’s fireplace, “Draco,” he calls out, wondering if he was even awake yet.

Harry steps from the fireplace, walking into the kitchen, seeing Zella making some hot tea, “Good morning Zella,” he says pleasantly.

“Good morning Mister Potter,” she smiles with a small bow, “may I offer you some hot tea?” she asks.

“No thank you, maybe in a little bit,” he says before, “Is Draco awake yet?”

“I don’t think so,” she says, “his room has been quiet this morning,” she says.

“Alright then,” Harry says thinking he might just let Draco sleep, “I’m going to go see about him,” he says, before wandering off to Draco’s bedroom.

“Draco,” Harry says softly, gently knocking on the door, “are you up?” he asks opening the door.

Draco turns over on his bed, “Have I overslept?” he asks sleepily, pushing himself up on the bed, letting out a long yawn.

Harry smiles, watching Draco. His blonde hair is a mess, and his eyes are so gentle, it makes Harry want to sweep him into his arms and kiss him. Draco looks so different in the privacy of his own bedroom, in his own bed, and Harry thinks he might love this man.

“No,” Harry says stepping inside, shutting the door behind him, “It’s early even, the sun hasn’t quite gone down yet,” he says.

“Oh,” Draco says, “alright then,” he says laying back down on the bed, “come to bed then.”

Harry grins, he didn’t know those simple words, could make him so happy. He walks over to the bed, beginning to undress, leaving his shoes by the edge of the bed and taking off his coat.

Draco frowns when Harry lays down on the bed beside him, “in bed,” Draco mutters.

Harry rolls his eyes, and takes off the rest of his clothes, leaving on his pants and undershirt, as he gets under the blankets with Draco.

Draco settles his cool body against Harry’s warm skin, sending a shiver down Harry’s spine, but Harry simply places his hand on Draco’s hip, letting himself relax. This is one of the rare occasions Draco allows anyone to see him in such a vulnerable state. Draco’s skin is so soft, cool, but soft, and his hair gently tickles Harry’s cheek, as he settles back down.

 

“Draco,” Harry whispers quietly.

“Hmm,” Draco murmurs, keeping his eyes closed.

Harry reaches down, gently slipping his hand against Draco’s, letting his fingers lace between Draco’s, a heavy sigh leaving his chest.

Draco lets their hands stay close together as he glances over his shoulder to see Harry, “what’s wrong?” he murmurs, before laying his head back on his pillow.

“Nothing,” Harry says after a moment, deciding to let this moment be.

“You have something to say,” Draco says softly, and Harry could melt at the way Draco’s voice is so gentle with him, it makes Harry feel like it’s alright to say anything to him right now at this moment.

“It’s nothing,” Harry says softly, letting his cheek brush against Draco’s silky-smooth blonde hair.

“Was important enough to bring it up,” he murmurs, deciding to let it go if Harry wasn’t going to say anything to him about it this time.

Harry sighs, and lets his hand close in on Draco’s a little tighter, “I do want to talk, but maybe later.”

Draco turns over, looking back at Harry. Harry looks back at Draco, and he thinks Draco looks so stunningly beautiful right now. He’s looking at Draco’s beautiful silver eyes, and the tiny red ring around his pupil, a sign of his vampirism, seem to be more prominent today. This could also just be that Harry’s gotten used to seeing Draco, so he barely notices anymore.

“What do you want to talk about?” Draco asks looking back at Harry.

Harry feels his throat dry up, he doesn’t know how to say what he wants to say, but looking back at Draco, he finds his voice to say, “I want to be your boyfriend.”

 

Draco is quiet as he watches Harry, he’s still rather sleepy, and he’s not sure he heard Harry correctly, but that look on Harry’s face, says all that Draco needs to know. Draco had been thinking about this recently, but he hadn’t thought it would be this way, but then he thinks what would have been a better way? Draco wasn’t even sure he was ready to be someone’s boyfriend, he surely was never any good at being a boyfriend, actually, he thought of himself as a rather bad boyfriend. But here he was in bed with Harry Potter and, “Harry Potter, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Harry can physically feel his heart skip a beat and, all he can do is nod in response. Harry feels nervous, and he can feel his hand sweating against Draco’s.

“You do know you’re agreeing to go out to someone who’s an asshole,” Draco says.

Harry can’t help but smile, “You’re not an asshole,” Harry murmurs, “you have one of the biggest hearts I’ve ever seen, and you’ve changed so much it actually amazes me, I see so much more to you than that person you were,” Harry says.

Draco looks at Harry, “because I let you,” he says, “ask anyone else about me, and they’ll tell you I’m an asshole, but I let you see things about me, that I would never let other people see.”

“You let me see who you truly are,” Harry says softly.

“I let you see _some_ of me,” he clarifies, “there’s still a lot you don’t know about me.”

“I’m willing to put in work, and find out exactly who Draco Malfoy is,” Harry says, looking over at him, “That is, so long as you’ll let me.”

Draco looks at Harry, “People are going to say your boyfriend is an asshole,” Draco says.

Harry nods, “I’ll probably be inclined to agree with them on certain occasions,” Harry says with a smile, “but this Draco Malfoy, is someone I like a lot,” he says, “someone I want to spend a lot more time with, getting to know your secrets, and letting you know mine,” Harry says watching Draco, “I want this, Draco, I want you.”

Draco looks back at Harry, “I don’t know, Harry,” Draco says quietly.

Harry lets his hand hold firmly onto Draco’s, “You don’t have to be sure about anything, we’ll do this together,” he says, “I’m a little scared myself,” he admits, “but I know that I want this, with you.”

Draco looks down at their hands linked together, he opens his mouth to say something, but then closes his mouth, he wanted this after all. He wanted to be with Harry, he wanted to have a normal life. Well as normal as he could, considering he was now a vampire and normal people had relationships, and families and Draco wanted all of that, but could he do that with Harry?

“I’m willing to give it a try,” Draco says softly after a moment of silence.

Harry smiles, looking back at Draco, “Together.”

Draco rolls his eyes, unable to stop the silly smile that appears on his lips, no matter how much he wanted it to go away, “Together,” he agrees.

 

Harry smiles, “come here, you,” he smiles, letting his arms wrap around Draco’s waist.

Draco stares back at Harry, “No romance remember,” he says.

“Oh, we’re not still doing that are we?” Harry laughs.

“No romance,” Draco says again.

“Oh, come on, you have to give me something,” he smiles, gently nudging Draco toward him.

“I don’t _have_ to give you anything,” Draco says, watching Harry.

“First ten minutes as my boyfriend and you don’t even want to give me a little kiss,” Harry teases.

“I haven’t even brushed my teeth yet,” Draco says.

“Oh, really? After what happened-“

“I said you were never to speak of that again,” Draco hisses.

Harry grins, “You mean the time on my bed when we-“

“Potter,” Draco warns.

Harry smiles, “Alright,” he says deciding to stop teasing Draco.

“I need to shower,” Draco says, “you’re going to have to let me up eventually.”

Harry smiles, “Or I could make you come closer,” he says.

Draco looks back at Harry, “Are you flirting with me?” he asks, “Is that what this is? Seduction?”

Harry laughs, “I usually don’t have to tell someone I’m flirting with them.”

“So, this is flirting, yes?” Draco confirms.

Harry rolls his eyes, “Yes, this is flirting.”

“Hmm,” Draco murmurs watching Harry.

“You like it?” Harry asks.

“I don’t hate it,” Draco says after a moment.

Harry grins, “in that case, we’ll revisit this later,” he smiles, before sitting up on the bed, letting Draco free of his arms.

Draco will never admit, even to himself, the fact that he misses the warmth and weight Harry’s arms around his body provides a sort of comfort to him. But Draco would admit that “you know, I’ve never really had sex in a shower before.”

“Oh yeah?” Harry grins, “is that an invitation?”

Draco shrugs, before getting out of bed, “Do you want it to be?” he asks, walking into the bathroom.

“Oh definitely,” Harry says quickly, rolling out of bed behind Draco.

 

Draco sits down on the sofa, pulling his legs underneath his body, watching Harry sit down beside him. Draco picks up a copy of _Vital Vampyre_ flipping through the first couple of pages, stopping at an article about a decrease in blood donors in Ireland.

“What are you reading?” Harry asks curiously, wondering what kind of articles vampires read about.

“Blood donner shortage in Ireland,” Draco says softly, “apparently blood banks in Ireland are trying to find ways to conserve their supply of blood for vampires,” he explains.

Harry ponders this for a moment, “how long can vampires go without blood?” he asks.

“Depends on the vampire I suppose,” Draco says turning the page.

“What do you mean?” Harry asks.

“Well, generally speaking, a vampire can go about two days three at most, four if absolutely necessary, and if they’re older,” Draco says.

“What happens if you don’t have blood?” Harry asks.

“You become weaker every day,” Draco says, “After one day you become hypersensitive to stimuli, you lose the ability to retract your fangs, your sense of smell increases, your pupils dilate, and you get what they call ‘hunter eyes,’”

“What’s that?” Harry asks.

“It’s hard to explain,” Draco says, “but it’s sort of like if you look through a telescope, and you focus in on something farther away, and the far away thing jumps to the front of your vision, and it’s the only thing your vision focuses on.”

“It’s like a lion stalking its prey,” Harry says.

“In a way,” Draco says, not sure that was the right way to describe it exactly.

“What happens after that?” Harry asks.

Draco turns the page in his magazine, before glancing up at Harry, “you begin to lose your impulse control,” Draco says, “by day three, your irises are completely red, and the fangs have sharpened to draw blood at any contact.”

Harry looks at Draco, about to open his mouth to speak but then Draco says, “by that point, you’re much too weak to hunt though,” he says.

“If you can’t hunt, what do you do?” Harry asks.

Draco shrugs, “someone will have to help you I suppose,” he says, “by day four, you’re more or less simply existing by breathing alone, too weak to move or even open your eyes.”

Harry looks back at Draco, “How do you know that?” he asks.

“A similar thing happens with vampires who have been defanged,” he says, “when the fangs are pulled out, you can’t feed and that’s how they end up,” he says.

“Why would someone defang a vampire?” Harry asks.

“Punishment,” Draco says, “a vampire who is caught hurting someone on purpose, will be defanged and when a fang is pulled out, it takes a hundred years for it to grow back,” he says.

“You’re joking,” Harry says with visible shock on his face.

 

Draco shakes his head, reaching for last month’s copy of _Vital Vampyre_ on the coffee table, opening it up to an article in the front of the magazine, “Last month in France, they defanged a vampire who was caught draining humans,” he says handing the open magazine to Harry to read.

Harry takes the magazine, beginning to read the article. He was shocked and appalled as he read. Reading the violent nature of the attacks performed by the vampire in question, and the way the authorities decided to deal with the crime in question, Harry just couldn’t believe what he was reading.

“That’s horrific,” Harry says, closing the magazine.

“Which part?” Draco asks looking back at his magazine.

“All of it,” Harry says.

Draco raises an eyebrow in indifference, “Vampires are not pleasant creatures.”

“You’re not like that,” Harry says, looking at Draco.

“I am like that,” Draco says, “I’m a vampire, and in the core of my being, that’s what I am,” he says.

“Draco-“ Harry murmurs.

“Take away these stunningly good looks, starve me of blood for a few days, and I am that feral creature, with only the need for sustenance to stay alive, the only thing that separates me from that is simply bloodlust.”

Harry can’t say that isn’t true because Draco is right, without blood, he would be a creature who kills to survive.

“But that guy in France was just a lunatic,” Draco says, “Product of inbreeding I suspect,” he mutters.

Harry narrows his eyes at Draco, “Draco,” he says.

“It’s true,” Draco says, “especially if he was already deranged as a human.”

Harry looks at Draco, “Do vampires really live that long?” Harry asks, having read that the vampire in question was nearly three hundred.

Draco nods, “Vampires just age differently, the oldest is said to have lived to be over a thousand,” Draco says, “but most live to be somewhere around six hundred give or take a few years.”

Harry frowns, “That’s a long time to live.”

Draco nods, “It doesn’t help that vampires are hard to kill,” he says, “Sure the old stabbed through the heart thing works, but unless you get sick with Viitus or some other vampiric disease, you basically just live forever, I mean a thousand years is a long time,” Draco says.

“There are vampiric diseases?” Harry asks.

Draco nods, “A handful are passed through human contact, and the rest passed vampire to vampire.”

Harry could understand how a vampire might get something from a human, through drinking blood but, “How can a vampire pass something to another vampire? Vampires don’t drink from each other.”

“Feeders,” Draco says, “If one vampire feeds from a human, and another vampire feeds before the bite heals itself, the illness can be passed.”

“What about after the bite heals?” Harry asks, making a note to go back to the self-healing bites after this.

“Unless it’s human-borne, there’s no risk so long as the bite has healed,” Draco says, “feeders at blood banks, and through ordering services, are tested twice a month for these diseases and pathogens.”

“Is the human then a carrier for the disease?” Harry asks curiously.

“No, if it’s passed from vampire to vampire, it can’t attach to human cells and is only in the bloodstream until the magic clears it, and heals the bite,” Draco explains.

“And if it’s human-borne?” he asks frowning slightly.

“It can attach to both human and vampire cells, the human is simply the carrier, the disease is not active in a human body, only when the dormant pathogen comes into contact with vampiric cells through the fangs, does the illness present in the vampire,” Draco says.

“And what if the carrier human is turned into a vampire?” Harry asks.

Draco looks over at Harry, “The new vampire, will be immune to whatever vampiric disease they were a carrier of.”

“Seriously?” Harry says half shocked.

Draco nods, “That’s how they say Luci Reinfield lived to be a thousand,” he says, “she was said to be a carrier for four human-borne vampiric diseases when she was turned by her lover in the fifth century.”

“She was immune to four diseases passed from human to vampire?” Harry asks.

Draco nods, “Her lover died within fifty years of turning her, she passed on all four pathogens to him.”

“Is it painful? To die like that?” Harry asks.

Draco shrugs, “I don’t know, I don’t personally know anyone with any right now, I imagine it's not pleasant,” he says.

“Is the immunity passed when they create a vampire?” He asks.

“I don’t know, I’m not a vampire healer,” Draco says, “I only know what I’ve been told, and I don’t even know any vampires with immunity to ask.”

“But you know so much,” Harry says surprised.

“I know what I’ve been told, and what I’ve read, and as far as the vampire life cycle goes, I’ve only been a vampire for six months,” he says, “there’s plenty I still don’t know.”

 

“I keep forgetting it’s only been six months,” Harry says, “I feel like I’ve known this you for so long,” he says.

“Well, you’ve basically been with me since my transformation,” Draco says with a shrug.

“I hadn’t thought of it like that,” Harry says.

“The first few months were rough, and the last few have been a completely new Draco,” he says.

Harry looks over at Draco, before he leans over, wrapping his arms around Draco’s body.

“What are you doing?” Draco says looking down at Harry, whose dark hair was lying against his chest.

“Hugging you,” Harry murmurs.

“Why?” Draco asks, he hadn’t asked to be hugged.

“Sometimes you just need a hug,” he says.

“I didn’t ask for a hug,” Draco stated.

Harry looks up at Draco, losing his grip, but not letting him go, “Sometimes people just need hugs, and you don’t always have to ask for one.”

“I don’t want a hug,” Draco says.

“But you needed a hug,” Harry says.

“No, I don’t,” he insists.

Harry reaches down, taking hold of Draco’s hand, moving closer to him, “You went through that transformation all on your own, with no one, for months, you just had to compartmentalize, and internalize all of that, I can’t imagine how scared you were, and completely alone,” Harry says softly, “No one deserves to go through what you went through,” he says, “and no one deserves to go through it with no support system.”

“Well I did, and I’m fine,” Draco says, “and I don’t need you feeling whatever this is right now,” he says.

“Draco, it’s okay,” he says, “be vulnerable, be sad, be angry, but don’t pretend this is nothing.”

 

“This is everything to me,” Draco snarls, pulling his hands from Harry’s, “This is who I am now, and I’ve had to learn to deal with this, I’ve had to learn to deal with my life the way it is now, and I’m bloody fucking tired of it being the worst thing to have ever happened to me,” Draco says fiercely, “I am finally getting to be the person that I want to be, I may have died six months ago, but I also woke up to the world around me, and it was like jumping into a pool of ice water, and sometimes I still feel the shock of the cold water hitting me right in the chest, yes, I’m still a spoiled fucking brat, and I’m an asshole, but that’s just Draco, and Draco’s never needed anyone to take care of him before, and I don’t need you feeling sorry for me, because I don’t feel sorry for me,” Draco says looking back at Harry, “the course of my life changed, but I haven’t changed, what I want hasn’t changed, and I don’t need you justifying the things I do, or why I do them, or telling me what I need, I don’t need you to take care of me,” Draco hisses.

Harry stares back at Draco, he isn’t sure what to say, he hadn’t expected Draco to say any of that, he can’t help but feel a sting of sadness as Draco’s words sink into him.

“You know who I am,” Draco says regaining control over his emotions, “You’ve known who I was since we were eleven, yes I’ve grown since then, and so have you,” he continues, “my opinions have changed, and so have yours, I realized I was gay, I became a vampire against my will, I’ve had some terrible dates, some drunken hookups I’d rather not speak of,” Draco says looking back at Harry, “but I don’t need a babysitter, I don’t need a boyfriend, especially one who wants me to be something I’m not.”

Harry can feel his chest tighten as Draco speaks to him, and he can’t bring himself to say anything.

“I don’t need you, Harry, I am an adult, who can take care of myself, I’ve learned to take care of myself. I don’t need you looking after my emotions, I can control my emotions and how I react to those emotions without your help, and I definitely don’t need you, or anyone else feeling fucking sorry for me, I am the happiest I’ve ever been in my entire life, and the second you start feeling sorry for me, during any of this, is the moment I no longer want you around,” Draco says looking back at Harry, “I asked you to be my boyfriend, not because need someone to take care of me, but because I want to be with you, I don’t need you, I can survive without you, but I don’t want to be without you, I want to be with you, I want to spend time with you, I want to go to the cinema with you, I want to go to dinner with you, I want to kiss you, I want to have sex with you, I want to have a relationship with you, I don’t need any of those things Harry, but I do want them, and I want them with you.”

Harry watches Draco he’s still utterly speechless, he’s not sure if he should be happy or sad right now.

“Harry,” Draco says, and Harry’s eyes meet his, “I’m sorry I raised my voice at you.”

 

Harry nods, trying to wrack his brain for anything to say at this moment.

“If you want out of this relationship, this is your chance before either of us commit emotions to this, emotions that can lead to hurt feelings,” Draco says before, “More hurt feelings.”

Harry could cry, Draco had hurt his feelings, and the fact that he just knew that, the fact that Draco could say any of that to him, the fact that Draco Malfoy was being this open, this raw with his emotions, and thought that made it okay to say any of those things to Harry.

“You don’t scare me Draco,” Harry says finding his voice, “and you can’t get rid of me that easily,” Harry says, “you say you want to be with me, not because you need me, but because this is what you truly desire, and what I desire is to be with you,” Harry says looking at Draco.

Draco looks back at Harry, “going once, going twice…”

Harry rolls his eyes, “You’re such a dick,” he says.

Draco smiles, really smiles, “Potter,” he says.

“What?” Harry says.

“You can give me that hug now,” Draco says.

Harry looks over at Draco, being very careful not to let his smile show, “That doesn’t sound like you’re asking for a hug.”

“Fine,” Draco says, “Can I have a hug?” Draco asks.

Harry looks at Draco for a moment, before he nods, “yes,” he says, “but you’re going to have to come get it.”

Draco leans over, wrapping his arms around Harry, truly embracing him. Harry’s arms wrap tightly around Draco’s tiny frame, and Harry is surprised when Draco crawls onto his lap and squeezes him tighter. Harry has never had a better hug in his entire life, he never knew hugs like this existed, but this was amazing, and he wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in the entire world.

When Draco lets go of Harry, he watches his face for a moment, he watches the sadness settle in Harry’s face, “I am sorry I hurt your feelings,” Draco says, “but I’m not sorry I said any of it.”

Harry nods, swallowing down the lump in his throat, “You shouldn’t be sorry for saying how you feel,” Harry says, “I’ll be fine,” he insists, “and this probably won’t be the last time one of us ends up with hurt feelings.”

“Probably not,” Draco admits, “I, however, am going to make an effort not to do so, so often.”

Harry smiles, “Well I certainly appreciate that.”

“I think that that is probably enough talking about me for the day,” Draco says.

“What a shame, it’s your favorite subject too,” Harry teases.

“Watch it, Potter,” Draco says before a small laugh escapes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you so very much for reading this chapter, reading this series. You are amazing :) I thoroughly hope you enjoyed this chapter, as we move into the final installment of this series, which will be up next Friday. Once again, thank you so very much for sticking around, it was a fairly long chapter, a fairly long series I'm aware. The fact that you've stuck around means more to me than I can say! Thank you so very much! <3


	6. After the After, After party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Death Eaters fall in love? When the Hero and the Anti Hero fall for each other. This chapter contains a bit of the inner workings of the romantic relationship between a human and a vampire, and more so the inner workings of the relationship between a former Death Eater, and the Chosen One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sexual content. Just leaving that there.  
> Once again there is some Vampire lore that I've made up as a combination of lore from Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling, Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead, and The Southern Vampire Mysteries by Charlaine Harris.   
> I want to say thank you for sticking around with this story, those of you who've read this far, It means so much to me! And without further ado I present you with the conclusion of Vampie!Draco :)

Harry steps out of Draco’s fireplace, and he can’t wait to see Draco. It had been six months since they officially started dating, and Harry had been on assignment most of the week, so he was ready to spend some time with Draco this weekend.

It was just after noon when Harry arrived, and he can’t wait to crawl into bed. Mostly because Draco was in bed, and he missed sleeping next to him for the last week. Harry had been spending more and more time at Draco’s house, spending the night nearly every night. When Harry couldn’t spend the night, Draco would begrudgingly stay over at Harry’s, but that only happened about twice a week.

Harry hadn’t quite gotten on a schedule that worked for the both of them, he was back and forth between nights and days, and Draco had given up on trying to keep track. He just went with whatever was happening that day.

Harry makes his way into the bedroom, trying his best to stay quiet so he doesn’t wake Draco. Harry gently closes the bedroom door behind him, as he begins to undress, wanting to crawl into bed beside Draco, who was fast asleep in bed right now, and Harry couldn’t help but admire how sweet he looked when he was asleep. Harry quickly pulls off his trousers, and unbuttons his shirt, leaving them in a pile on the floor as he strips down to his underwear, before pulling the sheets back on the bed, crawling into bed beside Draco.

Draco’s eyes flutter as Harry places his hand gently against Draco’s waist, causing him to wake up.

“Harry?” Draco murmurs sleepily.

Harry leans over pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Draco’s neck, “It’s me,” he says, “go back to sleep,” he says soothingly.

Draco lets out a long yawn, “You’re home,” he says, “what time is it?” Draco hadn’t expected Harry home.

“Early,” Harry murmurs softly, letting his hand trail over Draco’s cool soft skin.

Draco mewls softly, as Harry’s warm hands caress his exposed skin. Draco turns over facing Harry, slipping his thin legs between Harry’s, tangling their limbs together.

Harry leans over pressing a kiss to Draco’s forehead, pulling Draco closer to him. Draco sighs contently, as he closes his eyes letting himself drift back off to sleep. Harry soon falls asleep, wrapped around Draco’s small body.

When Draco wakes up in the evening, he can feel Harry’s warmth around him, and he wants to continue enjoying the moment for a while longer. Draco smiles to himself, as he feels Harry’s hands roaming over his body, he wants to open his eyes and see Harry, but he can’t bring himself to do so just yet, he’s thoroughly enjoying the way Harry’s body feels against his own, and Harry’s hands touching him.

“Stop testing,” Draco murmurs after another moment, Harry’s warm hands, tracing over his thighs, bringing Draco’s arousal to his full attention.

Harry chuckles before starting to kiss Draco’s neck gently.

“Either you get me off now, or you stop touching me altogether,” Draco mutters, “choose now.”

 

Harry smiles, there was no way he could even bring himself to take his hands off Draco right now, so he only had one other option. Harry’s hand slips under the waistband of Draco’s pants, he was half hard already, which only made Harry’s cock twitch with interest.

Draco’s breath hitches as Harry takes hold of Draco’s cock, letting his thumb roll over the head of Draco’s cock, and Draco’s hips roll forward. Harry runs his fingers up and down the underside of Draco’s cock, stroking him slowly, setting a slow but steady pace, as he strokes Draco’s cock.

Harry can’t help it, as he moans softly, working his hand and fingers over Draco’s cock, he wanted it. He always felt like he was being spoiled when Draco allowed Harry to satisfy him sexually. The soft moans Draco would make, the way his body would react to every flick of Harry’s wrist, every swipe of his tongue, every delicate kiss Harry would strategically place simultaneously with every move of his own body.

 

Draco’s voice is gentle as he speaks to Harry. It only drives Harry’s desire to please Draco, give him what he wants, make Draco happy.

“So good for me,” Draco whispers softly, and Harry whimpers at Draco’s words, and he wants him right now.

“I want to be good for you,” Harry murmurs, nuzzling his nose against the cool skin at the base of Draco’s neck, “I want to make you feel good.”

Draco nods, his breath hitches again, as the rhythm Harry created slows ever so slightly.

“I want you to have me,” Harry says softly, pulling Draco’s underwear down his slender thighs, “Please,” he murmurs, “let me be good for you.”

Draco’s interest peaked, “Then be a good boy for me.” Draco watches the way Harry’s body visibly shudders at his words, and Harry quickly pulls off his undershirt, and slips his pants off, kneeling naked on the bed.

Harry bites his lower lip, his cock twitched against his belly, he was hard and he could feel the pre-come beginning to drip down the length of his cock.

Draco sits up on the bed pulling his pants from around his ankles tossing them onto the floor before, sliding his hand into Harry’s dark curls, pulling him closer. Harry whimpers, as Draco brings their faces together, and Harry looks into Draco’s beautiful silver eyes, his eyes tracing the red ring, before his dark pupils.

Draco doesn’t speak to Harry, but Harry can _see_ Draco saying, “Be a good boy, and do as you’re told.”

 

Harry’s eyes slip shut, as Draco’s lips meet his, Harry melts into the kiss, Draco’s lips are soft, and gentle against Harry’s. Draco’s tongue slips past Harry’s lips, and Harry moans softly, as Draco kisses him. Draco pulls back a moment later, letting their lips linger, just out of reach of the other’s, for just one silent moment.

Draco lets his hand move from Harry’s hair, down his back, and trailing over the back of his shoulder, his fingers making their way down Harry’s spine until his hand rests on Harry’s waist.

Harry is still very impressed by Draco’s strength, he was taller than Harry, but he was smaller, and since Draco had become a vampire, he was stronger than Harry, perhaps stronger than Harry would ever be.

The sheer grace as Draco pulls Harry into his lap, another more desperate whimper escaping Harry’s lips, as his legs settle on either side of Draco’s thighs. Draco keeps his hand on Harry’s waist, keeping him close, as he reaches between their bodies with his other hand, and Harry sobs as Draco’s hand wraps around both of their cocks, and it takes every ounce of willpower Harry has not to thrust his hips upwards, to seek more contact. Harry knows this is a test, and if he passes, he shall be rewarded.

“Such a good boy,” Draco murmurs stroking their cocks together, the head of his cock glistening with precome. Draco releases their cocks a moment later, and Harry whimpers with disappointment.

Draco slides his hand between Harry’s legs, and Harry shudders against Draco’s body, as Draco performs a lubrication charm and his finger pressed against Harry’s entrance.

Harry’s brain is buzzing with anticipation, he has to remind himself to breathe as Draco pushes his finger inside his body.

With a second lubrication charm, Draco inserts another finger, and Harry groans in response as Draco curls his fingers inside Harry.

“Please, now,” Harry murmurs, “Please, Draco.”

Draco stills his hand, looking back at Harry, “I’ve only just started,” he says softly.

“Please,” he says looking back at Draco.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Draco says.

“It’ll only hurt a little,” Harry murmurs.

Draco shakes his head, he’d always spent at least ten minutes getting Harry ready, and he always got him to take three fingers. Harry was usually a writhing mess by the time Draco got anywhere near putting his cock in him, and it was _always_ pure bliss.

But here Harry was, wanting Draco to take him after just two minutes, and almost no preparation. It wasn’t like they didn’t have sex often, but not often enough for Draco to feel comfortable doing this without fear of hurting Harry.

 

“Just let me do this properly,” Draco says with a voice so gentle, if Harry didn’t know Draco so well, he wouldn’t know it was Draco Malfoy speaking these words.

Harry looks at Draco for a moment before nodding, this was what Draco wanted, and Harry wanted to give Draco exactly what he wanted. Harry bites his lip, but he is unable to stop himself from moaning as Draco’s fingers thrust into him.

Harry’s moans and soft sighs of pure pleasure are Draco’s favorite thing about fucking Harry. Knowing that he could make Harry make these obscene sounds, and make Harry desperate for him, was enough to get Draco off, and he had in fact gotten off on it more than once.

When Draco pulls his fingers out, Harry’s body is shaking and Draco can see sweat forming against Harry’s chest and he has to have him right then.

Draco pulls Harry closer to him, lifting his hips as he lines himself up underneath Harry, “Are you alright?” he asks quietly.

Harry nods, “Yes, please,” he says, and his voice quivers slightly.

“Are you sure?” Draco asks, everything in his being wanted inside Harry right now, but he realizes Harry may need a moment.

Harry nods again, “I’m sure,” he says, resisting the urge to lower himself onto Draco’s cock.

Harry’s breath hitches, as Draco begins to guide his cock into him, and Harry groans as he feels himself stretch around Draco.

“Fuck, Draco,” Harry moans, grasping onto Draco’s shoulder, taking more of Draco’s cock inside himself.

Draco lets out a strained breath, as Harry settles into his lap. Knowing that he has his entire cock buried inside of Harry’s body makes Draco shudder with excitement.

Harry lets out a soft whimper, as Draco’s arms wrap around his waist, “Draco,” Harry murmurs as he moves his hips slightly, hyper-aware of every inch of Draco’s cock pressing against the inside of his body, and that thought, is enough to bring Harry to his climax.

After a moment Harry starts to move, picking his hips up moaning softly as he rides Draco’s cock. Draco sighs softly, guiding Harry’s hips down further causing Harry’s eyes to roll back slightly, as his body meets Draco’s. Harry moans, his cock twitching against his lower abdomen.

Draco leans over, pressing his lips against Harry’s neck, kissing his neck, as Harry presses his hips down, grinding against Draco. Harry moans loudly when Draco’s fingers find his nipples. Draco can’t help himself as he runs his fingers over Harry’s taut nipple, rolling the pink nub between his thumb and index finger.

“Fuck Draco,” Harry swears, arching into Draco’s touch, “oh fuck.”

Draco groans softly, against Harry’s skin, he can hear his heart beating loud in his ear as his heart rate increases. Draco can feel Harry’s muscles, squeeze around his cock, and Draco is sure he won’t be able to last very long. He watches Harry’s cock twitch between their bodies, dripping with precome, and Draco brings his hand between them, beginning to stroke Harry’s cock, rubbing the sticky fluid over the head of his cock causing Harry to cry out in pure ecstasy.

“Draco, please,” Harry pants, he was sure he was going to lose it at any moment, Draco’s graceful hand movements, and perfect placement of his fingers pressing against the underside of his cock, “I-I’m cl-close,” he stammers.

Draco smiles, kissing Harry’s neck again sucking gently, rubbing his thumb over the slit of Harry’s cock, “You’ve been so good for me,” Draco whispers against Harry’s ear, nibbling at his earlobe.

Harry moans, arching into Draco’s touch, as he grinds his hips down against Draco’s, feeling Draco’s cock pressing against his prostate, and Harry wants more.

Draco can feel Harry’s muscles squeezing tighter, he knows Harry is close, and Draco wants to get him there, and push him right over the ledge.

“Fuck,” Harry moans loudly, as the head of Draco’s cock prods against his swollen prostate, “Draco,” Harry whimpers in a desperate attempt to hold on.

“Such a good boy, Harry,” Draco says quietly thrusting his hips to meet Harry’s, causing Harry to cry out squeezing his eyes shut.

“Draco, I-“ Harry moans loudly, his abdominal muscles seizing up as he comes, spilling over Draco’s hand, grinding his hips down purposefully pressing the head of Draco’s cock against his prostate.

Harry’s muscles tightening around him, is enough to send Draco over the edge, he groans as he comes spilling over inside of Harry. Draco closes his eyes as he catches his breath, and Harry’s body leans heavily against Draco’s, completely spent.

Draco gently brings his hand up, stroking Harry’s hair, “You were so good for me,” he whispers, and Draco can feel Harry’s lips curl into a smile against his shoulder, “my good boy.”

Harry nods, too tired to move right now. Draco gently shifts Harry in an attempt to lift him off, causing the brunette to whine in a desperate protest, “Draco no,” he murmurs.

Draco stops, deciding to let Harry have this moment. Rarely did Draco indulge in the after-sex cuddling, he didn’t see the point, he got what he wanted and Harry got what he wanted, why they needed to continue spending time inside each other afterward just didn’t make sense to Draco.

“I just wanna stay for a minute,” Harry mumbles, knowing that Draco would only tolerate a little bit of cuddling.

Draco does want to get up but he thinks that he could tolerate a bit more of this, for Harry.

“It’s okay,” he says softly, “we don’t have to get up.”

Harry smiles, “You’re very sweet,” he says softly.

“If you ever tell anyone, I’ll murder you,” Draco murmurs.

Harry smiles, “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

 

Draco pulls on his dressing gown as he gets out of bed, after nearly an hour.

“Draco,” Harry says softly, pulling the sheets up around his body.

“Hmm?” Draco responds getting up from the bed.

Harry reaches over, grasping onto Draco’s hand.

Draco looks over at Harry, “What is it?” he asks, wanting to take his hand back.

Harry gently tugs Draco’s hand back towards him.

Draco pulls back in the opposite direction, “No,” he says, he was absolutely done with the cuddling for the day, he wanted his space now. He liked Harry, but this was too much for Draco in such a short period of time.

Harry nods, “Right, sorry,” he says frowning slightly, “I just- never mind,” he says looking back at Draco.

Draco has to reign himself back in, he wasn’t angry with Harry, he was just irritable because he was thirsty and he knew he needed to be better at controlling that.

“Out with it,” Draco says.

“Just,” he starts, “if you wanted, you could,” he says stopping himself.

“Potter, I cannot decode whatever it is you’re trying to say right now, you’re going to have to use complete sentences,” Draco says.

“You’re thirsty,” Harry murmurs.

“Very,” Draco confirms, looking back at Harry, “which is why I need you to talk quicker, otherwise we revisit this conversation later.”

Harry nods, “Well, I,” he starts again, “I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to feed from me,” he says finally, pulling his knees up to his chest.

Draco looks back at Harry, they had spoken briefly about this but had never really revisited it. Draco had been thinking a lot about this recently, especially since they were getting rather serious in their relationship. Harry practically lived with him and they had sort of agreed to further their relationship, and this was something Draco had wanted to bring up eventually.

“Okay,” he says.

“Okay?” Harry asked shocked.

Draco nods, “Okay,” he says again, “but later,” he says.

Harry frowns, “Later?”

“I’m not saying no,” Draco says, “but, I want to be careful the first time with you,” he says, “but right now I probably won’t be able to do that.”

Harry swallows and nods, he honestly keeps forgetting the fact that Draco could actually kill him if he wasn’t careful. One of them had to be aware of exactly what they were doing and considering Harry had never been fed on by a vampire, he really had no idea what he was doing, he was going to be relying on Draco.

“Okay,” Draco says, “you should have breakfast,” he says.

Harry wasn’t particularly hungry, but he assumed that if he was going to be giving his blood to Draco later, that Draco wanted him to eat before doing so.

Harry nods, “Alright,” he agrees, “but I want to shower first.”

“Okay,” Draco says before leaving the bedroom, going to find Zella to make him breakfast.

Harry watches after Draco, before sighing heavily putting his head down against his knees. What had he just set into place? Harry had doubts he was actually ready for this, he wasn’t even sure why he wanted this. Harry climbs out of bed a moment later walking into the bathroom turning on the shower.

 

Draco is sitting at the table, finishing a bowl of what looks like pink porridge, when Harry walks into the dining room.

“What’s that?” Harry asks curiously, sitting down beside Draco.

“Porridge with B negative,” Draco says, before eating another spoonful.

“Oh,” Harry says, reaching for an orange slice from Draco’s plate of fruit.

“Would you like some porridge?” Draco asks, eating some more of his breakfast.

“Sure,” Harry says, and Draco calls Zella to bring Harry a bowl of porridge.

“Thank you,” Harry says to Zella, before starting to eat his breakfast.

“My birthday is coming up,” Draco says, eating some melon.

Harry nods, he still hadn’t decided what he was going to get Draco, “But what would you possibly get the spoiled vampire who literally has everything he could ever ask for?” Harry teases.

Draco smiles, “I don’t really want anything,” he says.

“Oh yes you do,” Harry says, “Otherwise you wouldn’t have brought it up so casually.”

Draco smiles finishing his porridge, “I want to have a party,” he says.

“Okay,” Harry nods, that was a reasonable request, “And?”

Draco looks over at Harry, “that’s it,” he says.

Harry smiles, “What should I get you?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Draco says, “I just want a party, here.”

“Mhmm,” Harry mumbles, to himself knowing he would have to figure out a present to get Draco eventually.

Draco smiles, “All I want is a party,” he insists.

“You’ll have a party,” Harry says smiling back at Draco.

“Potter,” Draco smiles, “I’m not being cheeky about it.”

“Okay,” Harry says, eating another piece of fruit.

“I’m not,” Draco insists.

Harry smiles, “Do you want a big party?”

“Well, I want to invite all my friends,” Draco says.

Harry nods, “Alright, big party, but not too big.”

Draco looks over at Harry, “and your friends,” he says.

Harry looks back at Draco a bit shocked, “My friends?” he asks.

Draco nods watching Harry’s eyebrow raised in suspicion.

“It’s your birthday party, why would you want my friends to come?” he asks curiously.

“You’re going to be there,” Draco says as casually as if he were deciding what sweater to wear for the day.

“Of course,” Harry says.

“So, we should be spending time with each other’s friends,” Draco says.

“We should?” Harry asks.

Draco nods, “And I barely know your friends, and you barely know mine,” he says.

 

Harry exhales deeply, looking at Draco, “So what you’re saying is that this is a serious relationship, and you want to continue this relationship.”

Draco pauses for a moment before he nods, “Yes,” he agrees, “I am happy in this relationship, with you as my boyfriend and I want to move forward with you, and I think that includes being nice to your friends, and having their approval, yes.”

Harry looks at Draco, he thought it was very sweet that Draco wanted to make nice with his friends and to do so solely for Harry’s sake, but, “I don’t need anyone’s approval of who I date,” Harry says softly, “I’m an adult who makes his own decisions, and just because my friends say they don’t like _some_ of the things my boyfriend does or says, doesn’t mean I’m going to stop dating him,” Harry says, “I like you, and I like the way you treat me, and I like spending time with you, and I like the way you make me feel when we’re together, and I don’t expect, nor do I want you to change who you are to fit the person you _think_ you need to be, because that’s not the Draco that I want to be with.”

“You’re being sentimental,” Draco grumbles.

Harry nods and smiles, “That’s just something you’re going to have to deal with from time to time,” he says, reaching for Draco’s hand, pressing a gentle kiss against the back of his hand.

“I’ve said nothing abnormal, this is what people do, they make nice with their partner’s friends,” Draco says, “All I want is a party for my birthday, invite my friends, invite your friends, invite whoever the hell you want,” he says, moving to get up from the table.

“You don’t get off that easily,” Harry says, holding tighter to Draco’s hand.

“Let go,” Draco says looking down at Harry.

“I’ll let go if you sit back down,” Harry says looking up at Draco.

“This is not a negotiation,” Draco says firmly.

Harry sighs, letting go of Draco’s hand, “Alright then,” he says deciding he couldn’t push the issue further because that would get him nowhere.

Draco pulls his dressing gown tighter around himself looking back at Harry, he wants to say something, he wants to say he’s sorry, and he wants Harry to hug him. Draco wants to say he’s feeling vulnerable, but that is clearly written all over his face, and he hates that he knows that.

Harry looks up at Draco waiting for Draco to leave the room, as he knew Draco so desperately wanted to. Harry knew that Draco wanted to be alone, so he could process his own feelings over what he has said, and Harry has learned that he absolutely must let Draco do that. Harry knows he has to let Draco be alone to process his feelings, and he wants Draco to do that.

Draco watches Harry for a second longer before he leans down, grasping the side of Harry’s face, kissing him hard on the mouth. This Harry had not expected, he feels Draco’s thumb gently stroking his cheek before breaking the kiss, and Harry just blinks back at Draco, waiting for an explanation.

“I’ve told you what I want,” Draco murmurs, “No matter the reason I want it, I want it.”

Harry nods, and he’s almost positive he can see a single stray tear threatening to break through Draco’s eye, but Draco would not let this happen.

“Okay,” Harry says quietly, looking back at Draco.

“I’m going to take a bath,” he says, turning away quickly before walking back to his bedroom.

Harry nods, watching after Draco watching for a minute before sighing heavily, slumping down in his seat. Five minutes later Harry gets up clearing the table. Harry starts to wonder about Draco when he doesn’t see him after two hours.

 

Harry walks into the bedroom, looking around briefly, “Draco,” he calls out.

Draco sighs dramatically, standing in his closet staring at his clothes, “I’m getting dressed,” Draco says, annoyance clear in his voice.

Harry smiles, walking into the closet, “Well look at you,” he says, unable to stop himself looking at Draco’s very naked bum.

Draco turns around, glaring at Harry, “What do you want?” Draco asks, his voice dripping with disdain.

“I want you to talk to me,” Harry says.

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Draco says plainly, picking out some plain robes to wear.

“Well that’s too bad,” Harry says, “Because I’m not going anywhere until you talk to me.”

“And what could I possibly have to talk to you about?” Draco asks.

“Oh, I don’t know your dramatic exit, perhaps,” Harry says looking back at Draco.

Draco sighs heavily, crossing his arms over his chest, “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“There is plenty to talk about,” Harry murmurs.

“What do you want me to say?” Draco snaps, startling Harry, “Do you want me to say that I feel fucking isolated being a vampire, an outcast of a Wizard, that I have no one, that I can’t stand the presence of most of my friends for an extended period of time?” he snaps, “But that I watch you spend hours, days even, fucking days with your friends, and you never seem unhappy around them,” Draco says glaring back at Harry, “Do you want me to say that I only ever feel that way when I’m around you, that you’re the only person I can stand to be around for extended periods of time, and not complain?”

Harry stares at Draco, Draco had a way of bottling all of his feelings and thoughts up, and letting them all out at once, and only ever when prodded. Harry, of course, knew that Draco had sensitivities about Harry’s close friendships because Draco was sort of jealous he never had those, but Draco was wrong, he had that closeness with Harry, even if he didn’t know it, Harry knew it. Harry always hated Draco growing up, but he never truly _hated_ him, he was always masking something underneath his outward interactions with Draco, which was most likely a deeply, deeply hidden attraction to something Draco had that Harry didn’t, a sense of self. Draco Malfoy knew exactly who he was, what he wanted when he wanted it, and why he wanted it. Which is why Harry _knew_ Draco had feelings about what he had said earlier, that Draco just wasn’t addressing.

“Draco-“ Harry starts before Draco raises his hand in protest.

“I refuse, to let you feel that for me,” Draco snarls, “because of me,” he says, “I want you to be happy, with all the people in your life, every person you choose to be in your life, even if I don’t get on with that person, it shouldn’t feel like there’s a split in the room, because that doesn’t feel good for anyone involved.”

Harry looks at Draco waiting to be sure he was done talking, before saying anything.

“Draco,” Harry says letting his eyes meet Draco’s.

“What?” Draco snaps, and Harry can see intensity flare in Draco’s eyes.

“I love you too Draco,” Harry says.

Draco stares back at Harry with wide eyes, “I-I-“ he stammers, “I never said,”

Harry looks at Draco, “Yes you did,” Harry says softly.

Draco stares back at Harry trying to go over every single thing he ever said to him, and he was sure he had never said that.

“I care about you, I want you to be happy, doing things that you clearly hate, even pretending you enjoy it a tiny bit, simply because I like it, are all ways of saying, and more importantly _showing_ that you love someone,” Harry says, “and you don’t have to run from that feeling, because I feel it too Draco,” he says looking back at Draco.

Draco swallows thickly, pressing his lips together in a fine line, looking back at Harry, “No,” he says fiercely.

“Draco, stop it,” Harry says becoming frustrated for the first time.

“You stop it,” Draco says glaring back at Harry.

Harry glares back at Draco with the same daring look, “We don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to, but we do have to acknowledge it,” he says firmly.

Draco opens his mouth to speak, but Harry is quicker, “You don’t ever even have to say you love me if you don’t want, but acknowledge that you feel it, acknowledge that you fucking feel anything,” he says, “You don’t have to talk about any of your feelings if you don’t want, but acknowledge that you are feeling, let it exist in whatever form it is, if it makes you happy, or sad, or angry or even incredibly uncomfortable, let that exist and acknowledge the reasoning behind it,” Harry says, “I have to outwardly display my emotions and talk about my feelings sometimes, but you do not feel the need to do so, which is fine, but let yourself at least feel it,” Harry murmurs.

“I feel plenty,” Draco says controlling his voice.

“Oh yeah?” Harry asks, “Do you feel angry with me right now?”

“A bit,” Draco answers, “more annoyed and irritated.”

“Okay,” Harry says, “but you’re still happy.”

“That you’re here,” Draco mumbles.

“And do you feel like you love me?”

Draco looks at Harry but doesn’t answer.

“It’s the only reason you would suddenly care,” Harry says.

“I’ve always cared,” Draco says quickly.

“But,” Harry starts, “You’ve never cared about other people in my life, it’s always been you first, then me, then you again,” he says, “but now you care about people I care about.”

“So what?” Draco says starting to sound frantic.

“You’re scared,” Harry says.

“Yes,” Draco says.

“You’re scared to even feel it, let alone say it,” he murmurs.

 

Two and a half months later Draco stands in his living room, a near-empty glass of mead in his hand, talking to Neil when Harry walks up beside Draco, pressing an affectionate kiss to his cheek causing Draco to blush and grimace slightly.

Harry smiles, taking the glass from Draco, replacing it with a full glass of mead.

“Thank you,” Draco smiles.

“Are you having fun?” Harry asks, looking from Draco to Neil.

“It’s great,” Neil grins, “I don’t remember the last time I had so much fun at a party that wasn’t my own.”

Draco laughs, “You throw the best parties, Neil.”

“But this is great, I mean look at all the fun they’re having dancing,” he grins.

Draco smiles, looking over at his friends dancing with each other, “Go join them,” he smiles.

“Well if you insist,” Neil smiles, before going off to dance with Luna.

Harry smiles, wrapping his arm around Draco’s waist, “And are you having fun?” he asks.

Draco nods, letting himself lean into Harry, “This is great,” he smiles.

“And how drunk are you?” Harry asks.

Draco laughs, “I’m not drunk yet,” he says.

Harry smiles, “Kiss?”

Draco looks at Harry with a small smile, before leaning down pressing his lips against Harry’s, kissing him gently. Harry kisses Draco back before he smiles breaking the kiss a moment later.

“Perfect,” Harry mumbles.

Draco smiles, “Why don’t you go dance with Hermione,” he says, pulling away from Harry.

“But I want to dance with you,” Harry says, taking a step closer to Draco.

“Later,” Draco says, stepping backward again.

“Where are you going?” Harry asks curiously.

“If you must know,” Draco says rolling his eyes, “I need the toilet.”

Harry smiles, “Alright, but you owe me a dance,” he says.

Draco laughs, “Fine,” he agrees, before walking back to his bedroom, making his way to the bathroom.

 

When Draco comes out of the bedroom five minutes later, running into Meghan in the hall.

“Oh, hi,” he says laughing lightly.

“Happy birthday,” she smiles.

“Thanks,” Draco smiles, “Are you having a good time?” he asks.

Meghan nods, “Great party, Neil has been dancing with me all night,” she laughs.

Draco smiles, “Boyfriends tend to do that.”

Meghan laughs again, “Yeah, I needed a dance break,” she says looking back at Draco, “Do you have anyone to drink?” she asks curiously.

“Izzie and Myles are in the bedroom down the hall,” he responds, “And there’s also blood champagne chilled, in the kitchen, help yourself.”

“Classy,” Meghan grins.

Draco smiles, “What can I say, my boyfriend, spoils me.”

Meghan smiles, “I’m gonna grab Neil for a little drink,” she says excusing herself.

Draco walks back to the living room, and Luna runs up to him, “Thanks for inviting us to your party, we’re having a great time,” Luna smiles.

“Yeah?” Draco asks, “You and Ginny having fun?”

Luna nods, “Ginny loves to dance,” she smiles, looking over at Ginny who was dancing by herself and attracting a lot of attention.

“You gonna let her get all that attention?” Draco teases, “I’d be a little jealous if my boyfriend was getting looks like that.”

Luna smiles, “Of course, she’ll be doing a lot more dancing for me at home,” she grins.

Draco gasps, “Luna,” he laughs.

Luna smiles, “Well I think I’m ready or a glass of Elf-made wine,” she says.

“Help yourself,” Draco smiles, before watching her head off to get a drink.

 

Draco walks through the living room, stopping in the hallway when he hears Harry’s voice.

“I sometimes wonder what you’re thinking.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asks Ron.

“You’ve just decided that this is what you’re going to do now,” Ron says.

“And what are you talking about exactly?” Harry asks confused.

“Draco Malfoy,” he says.

“What about him?” Harry says smiling slightly.

“Taking nights off work, throwing him parties,” Ron says, “doing anything he asks, you’re just spoiling him.”

Harry laughs because it was funny that Ron thought Draco could be any more spoiled than he already was, “He’s my boyfriend, and it’s his birthday,” Harry says, “I’ve thrown you plenty of parties.”

“I’m your best mate,” Ron states simply.

“I care about both of you in different ways,” Harry says, “and I don’t drop everything for him, like you’re insinuating,” Harry says.

“You do,” Ron insists, “whenever it’s Draco, it’s suddenly important.”

“He’s important to me,” Harry insists, “and I don’t spoil him.”

“You do and you’re not going to be able to keep it a secret for much longer if you don’t get a handle on it,” Ron says at the same time as Draco, who makes his presence known, stepping into the hallway beside Harry.

“Draco,” Harry says surprised.

“You do spoil me,” he says, “though I have no qualms with it.”

Ron rolls his eyes, “Even he’s willing to admit it.”

“But that better be the extent of it, because you know if I ever found out you were dropping things for me, that I would be angry with you,” Draco says, looking back at Harry, “He’s right people are going to start talking.”

“I haven’t,” Harry insists, “But maybe it wouldn’t be so bad,” he says, Draco was the one who wanted to keep things quiet, and he insisted it was for Harry’s sake. Something about sparing him the looks and whispers of being the boyfriend of a former Death Eater, and a vampire.

Draco is skeptical, he’s almost inclined to believe Ron, he was Harry’s best friend after all, and Ron clearly had some issues with Harry since they began dating. It didn’t help that Draco knew Ron didn’t like him, like at all.

“Potter, this is not the time,” Draco mumbles.

“Draco,” Harry starts before Draco interrupts him.

“Fine, do it if you want,” he says, “but there will be consequences.”

Harry rolls his eyes, “there will be consequences if we do or if we don’t.”

“But one is easier to deal with than the other,” Draco says, “Go on, finish talking about me with Weasley,” Draco says before walking past the two of them.

“Don’t be angry,” Harry calls after him.

Draco turns around, “I’ve never been happier,” he says, and Harry _thinks_ Draco might mean that.

“You are so disgusting,” Draco hears Ron tell Harry.

Draco walks down the hall sitting down on the sofa inside the small bedroom, where he had kept his two feeders for his vampire friends, trying not to glare angrily into his half-empty glass of mead.

“Can I offer you my neck?” Draco looks up and smiles.

“I didn’t know you were coming, Cami,” he says staring back at her, he still thought she was stunningly beautiful.

Cami smiles, “Morgana told me she was coming, and I couldn’t resist,” she says sitting down beside Draco, “So what do you say? A little drink for your birthday?” Cami smiles.

 

Draco smiles, he definitely wanted to and it didn’t help that he was angry at Harry, so he wanted to do so just to spite him.

“Harry wouldn’t like that,” Draco says looking back at her.

Cami smiles, “What’s wrong?” she asks empathetically.

“I think he’s started putting me over his friends,” Draco says looking back at Cami, “And I don’t like that.”

“Why not?” she asks curiously.

“Because it makes it harder to keep a secret,” Draco says.

“So, why’s that so bad?” Cami asks.

“Because people are going to look at him differently for dating me, especially after the war,” Draco stated.

“Seems like he might not care about what other people think,” Cami says.

“He should,” Draco says, “He’s too good, people wouldn’t think that anymore if they knew about me.”

Cami smiles leaning over, “Have a drink, you’ll feel better,” she says.

“No,” Draco mumbles.

“You always feel better after you drink,” she insists, “and besides it’s your birthday.”

Draco sighs, it was his birthday, and he did want a drink, he’d rather drink from Izzie, if he couldn’t drink from Harry, but he was extremely attracted to Cami, and it couldn’t hurt to just have a little taste.

“You are so beautiful,” Draco says looking back at her.

Cami smile, “Thank you,” she says, “I didn’t realize I was your type,” she teases.

Draco smiles, “If I had a thing for women, you would be my first choice,” he says.

Cami smiles, leaning over pressing a gentle kiss to Draco’s cheek, “Happy Birthday,” she says when Harry sits down on Draco’s other side, before getting up walking over to sit beside his friend Morgana who was a beautiful dark skinned vampire, with a head of large long dark curls on her head, she was wearing a red dress tonight, and Cami leans over giving her a gentle kiss on the lips.

 

“You’re angry,” Harry says quietly.

“I don’t want to talk about this now,” Draco says deciding he was done even thinking about it, “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“That’s not how being angry works Draco,” Harry murmurs.

“Well it’s my birthday and I don’t want to do this today,” Draco says turning to look at Harry.

Harry wraps his arms around Draco’s waist, deciding to let him have whatever he wanted, “Come on.”

“What?” Draco asks, remaining stiff in Harry’s grasp.

“You’ll feel better,” Harry says, tilting his neck toward Draco, “Or is this not why you’ve been cranky?”

Draco rolls his eyes, “I’ve not been cranky,” he insists.

Harry smiles, “You have,” he insists, “and you said no to Cami, and Izzie, and Myles.”

“So what?” Draco asks.

“You’ll feel better,” Harry says softly, “Or is A negative no longer your favorite?” he teases.

Draco rolls his eyes, “I’m not thirsty” he says.

“Draco,” Harry says softly, looking at his boyfriend with gentle eyes.

“You don’t always know what I want Potter,” Draco says crossing his arms over his chest.

“We both know that’s not true,” Harry says, “And my name is Harry,” he says.

 

Draco had started calling Harry by his first name more often, and Harry knew that when Draco was annoyed at him, not even when he was angry with him, even when Draco was angry, he would call him Harry, but when he was annoyed, even just the tiniest bit Draco _always_ ended up calling him by his surname.

“I know what your name is,” Draco mutters, hating that Harry was starting to figure him out inside and out.

“I’m not convinced,” Harry teases.

Draco rolls his eyes, “I can’t drink with your shirt on like that,” he says finally.

Harry smiles setting down his glass, before unbuttoning his shirt.

Draco looks at Harry, when he stops after three buttons, “That’s hardly enough,” he insists.

“Okay then,” Harry says, continuing to take his shirt off, looking at Draco when he’s unbuttoned his whole shirt, looking at Draco.

Draco reaches over, pushing the shirt off Harry’s left shoulder, he could _hear_ the blood flowing through Harry’s veins at this very moment. He could hear Harry’s pulse in his ears right now, and he wants him.

Harry looks down at his exposed shoulder, glancing over at Draco who was looking at his neck with a sense of longing.

“Draco,” Harry says quietly, looking back at him.

Draco looks back at Harry, before leaning over biting into Harry’s exposed neck without any additional warning, causing Harry to wince in pain, as he feels Draco’s fangs settle into his muscles.

When Harry first let Draco drink from him, he was a bit weirded out by it. The fact that he was bleeding into his boyfriend’s mouth, and Draco was enjoying it, well Draco actually needed it, was just weird. They had done this a few times now, Harry still thought it was weird, but it was something he sort of got used to doing. It wasn’t his favorite thing by far, but he didn’t hate doing it. He didn’t think he could hate doing anything for Draco.

Draco always sort of felt guilty when he drank from Harry, he never knew Harry was A negative until the first time he drank from him, Draco was so delighted he didn’t want to stop, and he almost didn’t. Draco hadn’t told Harry why he refused to drink from him for nearly a month after that and when Draco finally admitted to Harry that he didn’t _want_ to stop simply because it was his favorite blood type and tasted amazing, Harry’s response was to offer himself to Draco at that very moment, and Draco thought Harry was absolutely insane.

Harry wouldn’t let up until Draco agreed to do it again, proving that he had more control than he was willing to admit to himself. After that Draco began to feel like he was exploiting Harry because he loved the taste of his blood. Draco compromised with himself, by never once asking Harry to let him feed on him, but only doing so when Harry offered himself to Draco. And Harry often offered himself to Draco, letting it slip once that it made him happy that he could provide Draco with blood he needed to survive, and the fact that Draco actually enjoyed it, made it easier for Harry to put up with the discomfort of being bitten and having his blood drain into Draco’s mouth.

Draco lets Harry’s blood flow freely into his mouth, as Harry leans into Draco’s body, hoping that after Draco had fed, he would stop being so cranky.

“Draco?” Harry murmurs when Draco stops after just a few seconds, it wasn’t even long enough for Harry to begin to feel light-headed, “What’s wrong?” he asks.

Draco looks up seeing Ginny standing over the two of them looking very disapprovingly at them.

“Ginny,” Draco mutters, making a point to wipe Harry’s blood from the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

“Ginny?” Harry asks confused, before turning around to see the red-headed girl standing behind him, with a disapproving look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.

“How did you know we were in here?” Draco asks, he had put a charm on the bedroom, so anyone in here would have privacy from the rest of the party.

“It’s not complex magic,” Ginny says, “I just had to _want_ to break the charm, and it broke when I came in,” she says simply.

Draco glares back at her, “Well that’s just rude,” he says.

“What about you,” she says narrowing her eyes at Draco, “I just saw you bite Harry!”

Draco rolls his eyes, leaning back in his chair crossing his legs, “Well I didn’t do it without his permission if that’s what you’re insinuating.”

“Harry is not a feeder,” Ginny snarls.

“No, he’s not,” Draco agrees.

“He wouldn’t just let you bite him,” Ginny says.

Draco says nothing and looks over at Harry, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I told him it was okay,” Harry says looking back at Ginny.

“Harry, what the fuck are you even saying?” Ginny says, “I know you’re sort of friends with Malfoy now, but this is just insane even for you.”

Harry frowns, he didn’t like Ginny his best friend calling him insane, “I told him it was alright,” he repeats himself, “I even asked him to do it.”

Ginny stares eyes wide in shock, “Why the hell would you do that?” she asks, “He has plenty of feeders to choose from.”

“Because he’s my boyfriend,” Harry says getting up to face her properly.

Ginny Weasley was speechless, she stared back at Harry in complete shock.

“Draco and I have been dating for nine months,” Harry says, “and he’s a vampire, which means he drinks blood, and sometimes if I’m lucky it’s mine,” he says staring back at her.

Glaring at Harry, Draco stands up from his seat, he couldn’t believe Harry had just said that, and in front of his friends, Draco couldn’t be more embarrassed if he tried.

“Draco,” Harry calls when Draco starts to leave the room.

“We’re talking,” Ginny says firmly grasping onto Harry’s arm, keeping him from leaving.

“Ginny let go,” Harry says, attempting to pull away from her.

 

Draco walks back into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of fermented AB negative, Harry had bought it for him as a birthday present, he hardly noticed Imogen and Blaise standing in the kitchen talking.

“Are you alright?” Imogen asks, walking over to Draco.

“Oh,” Draco says looking up, “Yeah, I’m fine,” he says, “are you guys having fun?” Draco asks.

Blaise nods, “it’s actually a lot of fun,” he says sounding surprised.

Draco laughs, “Well I do know how to throw a party,” he says before sipping his blood wine.

Ten minutes later Tracey comes into the kitchen talking to Neville Longbottom, as they get themselves some drinks. Neville tells Draco Happy Birthday, as he gets himself a glass of firewhiskey. Draco says thank you and continues talking to Imogen and Blaise.

It’s nearly four in the morning when the last of Draco’s friends leave his house, Draco was slightly intoxicated and wanted to go to bed. Draco quickly changes into his pajamas, before finishing off the last of the blood wine.

Draco returns to his bedroom, having every intention of going right to bed. Draco walks into the bedroom, before tripping and stumbling into the bathroom, “Oh,” he says, he hadn’t even noticed the sound of the shower running.

“Are you alright?” Harry asks turning off the shower, reaching for a towel.

“I’m fine,” Draco grumbles, pushing Harry back when he tries to help him, “I don’t need help,” he slurs.

“Alright,” Harry mutters, watching Draco lean against the counter for a moment, before making his way to the toilet, shutting the door behind him.

Draco comes out of the bathroom five minutes later, after making himself throw up, twice. Feeling a little bit better, Draco leans against the sink, as he brushes his teeth, before he makes his way back to the bedroom, stumbling once before he makes it back to his bed.

“You okay?” Harry asks softly, pulling the sheets back on the bed for Draco.

Draco nods, “I’m fine, I’m drunk, it’s not a big deal,” he says, laying down on the bed.

Harry nods, pulling the sheets up over Draco’s body, “do you need anything?” he asks.

“Sleep,” Draco mumbles.

“You mad at me?” Harry asks quietly.

Draco sighs, he was mad, “I’ll be mad tomorrow,” he says.

“Draco, I didn’t mean to say that, to Ginny,” he says, “I wasn’t thinking,” he mutters.

Harry was definitely not thinking, “It’s like telling someone you like to be tied up while getting fucked,” he says, “you’re allowed to leave some stuff out, everyone still knows you’re fucking.”

Harry isn’t quite sure he would have used that analogy but, “I know, I’m sorry,” Harry says softly, “I didn’t mean to embarrass you, and I really wish I hadn’t told Ginny we were dating,” he says.

“I told you what would happen if people found out,” Draco murmurs.

“I know,” he says, “I just hated the way she was talking about you,” he sighs.

“I’m used to that, I don’t need you protecting me,” Draco says.

“You shouldn’t have to be used to that, it’s bullshit,” Harry says.

Draco rolls his eyes, “calm down,” he says, “I told you, I don’t need anyone to take care of me, and that includes you.”

Harry frowns, he loved Draco he never wanted anyone to say horrible things about him.

“Goodnight Harry,” Draco says, turning over on the bed closing his eyes.

Harry wraps his arms around Draco, holding him close against him as he drifts off to sleep.

 

Two weeks after Draco’s birthday, and Harry was still arguing with Ginny about her not telling anyone he was dating Draco.

“He’s a bully, he always has been and always will be,” Ginny says, to Harry.

“He’s not a bully,” Harry says, “He’s not the same person he was when we were in school.”

“He’s a prejudiced, egotistical, pompous, asshole, and he always has been,” Ginny snarls.

Harry glares back at Ginny, “If you say one more nasty thing about Draco, I swear I will never speak to you again,” Harry says looking at Ginny, and this takes her by surprise, “Of course Draco is an asshole, it’s just part of who he is, but he is not a bully, and he’s changed so much from when we were going to school together, he’s like an actual person now,” Harry says.

“He’s not even a person!” Ginny insists.

“That’s not his fault,” Harry says, “He was attacked, and turned into a vampire against his will.”

“And if he hadn’t been, he would still be that pompous asshole,” Ginny says.

“Circumstances change the course of our lives Ginny,” Harry says, “I love him,” he murmurs.

“What?” Ginny says shocked, “How could you- Why would you- I mean, what?!”

Harry sighs heavily, crossing his arms over his chest, “You’re going to have to start making nice because Draco isn’t going anywhere Ginny, not if I can help it.”

“You let him drink your blood,” Ginny grimaces, “It’s gross.”

“Well it’s not my favorite thing to do, but it keeps him alive,” Harry says, “and I love him.”

Ginny gags, shaking her head.

“Hey! I’ve never looked down on any of the people you’ve dated,” Harry glares.

“Luna is a fucking saint,” Ginny states, “I love her for it.”

“Draco may not be a saint by any means, but he makes me happy,” Harry says, “I’ve never felt more alive than when I’m with Draco,” he says looking back at Ginny, “Two years ago I would have never thought that I would be here telling you that I was in love with Draco Malfoy, but when I started working with him, he was just a completely different person, and he didn’t have any more of those prejudice ideologies, and he was seeing first hand how he used to treat people from the other side of the page and he didn’t like it, it was sort of refreshing to see him allow himself to be exposed in such a way.”

Ginny watches Harry as he talks, but she still wasn’t convinced that this was any good for Harry.

“We ended up spending a lot of time together, because I was helping him, but at some point I started having feelings for him,” Harry admits, “I didn’t get it at first, I thought if I could make friends with him,  I would feel better, but it wasn’t enough,” he says, “and he obviously was having similar feelings, because we started dating after that,” Harry says, “and that was nearly a year ago.”

Ginny doesn’t say anything right away, “I still don’t think-“

“Well it’s not really about what you think,” Harry snaps, “Draco makes he happy, when we started talking, I was at a place where I was contemplating quitting my job, and just giving up altogether,” he says looking back at Ginny, “I was one more bad day away from letting everything go, but that was also the first day I talked to Draco, actually talked, like civilized humans, like friends, and without that moment, I don’t know where the hell I would be right now Ginny.”

Ginny stares back at Harry, she could see that this was something that bothered him, the fact that she had so much negativity toward Draco Malfoy, but Ginny just couldn’t help it, Draco was always so mean to her, and her family, and Harry for that matter, she was more willing to at least listen now, but she was still not on board for any of this.

“You know what,” Harry says, “I don’t need to justify myself to you,” he says, “Draco loves me, and I love him and that’s really all that matters, because I’m not going to stop dating Draco because you don’t like him, that’s your own problem, and it has nothing to do with me, Draco is going to continue to be part of my life, whether or not you also continue to be part of my life, is up to you at this point,” he says.

Ginny stares back at Harry with her mouth hanging open, “Harry,” she says, “You can’t be serious.”

Harry looks back at Ginny, “I love you, Ginny, you’re one of my best friends, but I’m not going to stop dating Draco,” he says, “You can get onboard, or there’s the door.”

“Harry,” Ginny scoffs.

Harry gets up looking back at Ginny, “I have to go now,” he says, “but you know where to find me,” he says before disapparating away.

 

*

 

Harry is sitting at his desk it’s a Thursday afternoon in mid-December, and he’s staring at the front page of the Daily Prophet, and he could scream. He’s not sure how, but the Daily Prophet had somehow got a hold of the fact that he had been dating Draco Malfoy, the headline read “The Chosen One, dating fallen from grace Malfoy boy."

The number of people Harry had walking into his office asking him about the article, was driving him absolutely mad. It wasn’t something that he was going to deny anymore, the Prophet had somehow gotten a hold of it, so even if he were to deny it there would still be more than enough people who decided that it was gospel.

Harry decides he has to do something nice for Draco, to make up for this somehow getting out to the entire wizarding world. Harry arrives home, to find Draco sitting on the sofa, with Blaise.

“Oh, hi,” Harry says, only a little surprised to see Blaise.

Blaise looks back at Harry, giving him a short smile in acknowledgment, as Harry steps out of the fireplace.

“How was your day?” Draco asks, looking up at Harry.

“Fine, aside from the obvious,” he says.

Draco nods, “Blaise was just talking to me about it.”

“It was Pansy,” Blaise says casually, “She’s always been jealous of Draco, and she can’t stand when anyone else is happy and she’s not. Though I doubt that bitch has never been happy in her entire life.”

“Pansy Parkinson,” Harry says shocked, he hadn’t heard a single thing about Pansy Parkinson since they left school.

“Yeah, it doesn’t surprise me,” Draco says, “You spend years being rejected by someone, and then find out they are happily in a relationship, and if you’re as mad as Pansy is, you’ll try to stop everyone from being happy.”

“Wow,” Harry mumbles.

“Yeah, I’ve spent a lot of time with her, being a Prefect and all,” he says.

Blaise looks down at his watch, “Well I’d better be going,” he says, getting up.

“What? No, stay,” Draco says.

“I can’t,” he says, “I’ll be late for dinner with Lori,” he says.

“Ah,” Draco nods, “Alright, I’ll see you later then.”

When the green flames of the fireplace transport Blaise back to his house, Harry takes Blaise’s spot on the sofa, “I’m sorry that this came out like this,” he says.

Draco shrugs, “It was bound to happen, I suppose,” he says, “I’m sorry about the things they’re saying about you.”

“What about the things they’re saying about you?” Harry says, “They’re saying some pretty nasty things.”

Draco nods, “it happens,” he says, “no need and crying over spilled potion,” he mutters.

 Harry looks over at Draco, “Here, have a drink,” he says, starting to unbutton his shirt.

Draco watches Harry unbutton the lengths of his shirt, before shrugging it off. Draco wants to protest, and insist that he’s not thirsty, but Harry smelled so sweet, and Draco was thirsty.

Harry smiles, crawling into Draco’s lap, pressing a gentle kiss against Draco’s lips. Draco kisses Harry back, letting his hand rest on Harry’s waist. Harry gently rubs his cheek against Draco’s lips, and Draco begins to kiss down Harry’s neck.

Harry gasps when Draco’s fangs pierce his skin, he relaxes a moment later, as Draco’s fangs settle into place, and Harry begins to feel the blood in his body leave him and flow into Draco’s mouth.

Draco savors the taste of Harry’s blood entering his body and allows himself to indulge in this for a bit longer until he can feel Harry’s lifeforce beginning to rise from deep with Harry’s being.

When Draco pulls back and retracts his fangs, he makes it a point to lick the excess blood from the bite mark against Harry’s neck.

“Keep going,” Harry whispers softly, leaning limply against Draco’s body.

Draco smiles, kissing Harry’s forehead, “I can’t, I’ve brought you all the way to the edge,” he says gently stroking Harry’s dark hair, “Once I breach your lifeforce, there’s no going back.”

Harry smiles sleepily, “Maybe I don’t want a way back,” he says softly, linking his hand with Draco’s.

Draco smiles, “You’re barking mad,” Draco says laying back on the sofa, letting Harry rest against his chest.

“And if I’m not,” Harry smiles.

Draco smiles, “You know how this works, you push me to take you further every time we do this,” He murmurs, “and I can’t take you any further.”

“I want to share a lifeforce,” Harry says.

“What in the name of Merlin-“ Draco stops himself, quickly looking down at Harry who had his hands wrapped around Draco’s.

Harry smiles, looking up at Draco, starting to feel less lightheaded as the fog in his head clears.

“I want to share a lifeforce with you,” Harry says, “Marry me, Draco Malfoy.”

“Yeah, alright right after I send an owl to St. Mungo’s because you are definitely mad,” he says, Harry was asking him to share _his_ life with him, his vampire life. When a vampire elects to turn another, they can choose to bond that vampire to them.

The bond is created when the victim drinks the blood of the vampire, prior to the vampire draining the blood from their victim. Once the victim has been drained, and their lifeforce drained, the vampire either leaves the victim to rebirth on their own, or the vampire can create a bond. Whilst the human victim is dead, the vampire will feed their blood to the human, and be with them in the dark for twelve hours. The victim will be reborn from the blood of the vampire, and with the vampire in close proximity upon awakening, this process will bond the two vampires together for life.

Harry smiles feeling strong enough to sit up on his own, he sits up in Draco’s lap, pulling his hand into his lap as he gently slides a ring with a tiny diamond on it, onto Draco’s finger.

“Merlin’s pants Harry,” Draco says, “You’re serious.”

Harry nods, “I know it’s not a giant diamond like you’re probably used to, but I seriously want you to marry me.”

Draco stares back at Harry, “You’re asking me to marry you, and somewhere along the way turn you into a vampire,” he says.

Harry nods, “That’s exactly what I’m asking you,” he says.

Draco stares back at Harry he had no idea what to even say to him right now.

“So what do you say?” Harry asks.

Draco doesn’t know what to say, so he says nothing, and pulls Harry down for a long kiss letting his tongue meet Harry’s, not fighting for dominance but letting one another occupy the same space as they kiss. When they pull apart Harry looks at Draco for confirmation.

“How well do you think Blaise and Hermione can get along to plan a wedding?” Draco asks.

Harry grins, “I love you Draco Malfoy.”

Draco smiles, “And I love you, Harry Potter.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU VERRY VERRY MUCH FOR READING THIS ENTIRE THING, I know it was very long, but I do hope you enjoyed it! if you're interested there may be additional short stories that follow this one that takes place during the unseen times of this fic. if not, this is the very end of Vampire!Draco and I do hope you liked what you read.  
> Once again. Thank you so very much! <3

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. I know it was a long one guys! but thanks so much for taking the time to read it! <3


End file.
